A Certain Occult Activities
by World Invaders
Summary: Sebuah kota dimana sisi ilmu pengetahuan dan sihir saling seimbang, Kamijou Touma yang setiap harinya di isi dengan hal-hal yang selal membuatnya sial. Namun kali ini apa lagi?
1. Chapter 1

Kamijou Touma, ya itu adalah namaku yang hari-harinya penuh dengan kesialan.

Pagi tadi aku lupa bangun lebih awal sehingga membuat index kelaparan. Karena marah ia mengigit kepalaku dan akibat terkejut aku berujung menghancurkan kartu debit ku lagi, selagi berusaha menenangkan index aku pun tersandung dan menghancurkan TV

Index kembali marah dan mengigit tanpa ampun kepalaku. Lelah karena selalu di gigit, aku melarikan diri namun sebelum bisa melarikan diri aku menghancurkan Teleponku yang sejak tadi berbunyi

Selagi dalam pelarian dari Index yang terus mengejarku, aku pun berhadapan dengan Misaka Mikoto yang akhirnya aku bertabrakan dengan dia. Karena tak terima ia pun mengejarku

"oooh! Sial Sekali!"

Teriakku di pagi ini ketika dikejar Index dan Misaka.

"Tunggu dulu woi!"

"Touma jangan lari!"

"APA KALIAN BERCANDA! KALIAN INGIN MEMBUNUHKU!"

Di dunia ini, sisi sains dan sisi sihir menjadi hal yang terpisah menjadi dua hal yang sangat berlawanan, pertarungan atas indeks, seorang biarawati yang telah menghafal lebih dari 103.000 Grimoires dimulai dan untuk anak laki-laki SMA bernama si Kemalangan Kamijou Touma! yah mari kita abaikan itu sebentar

Ketika Kamijou Touma berpikir kembali, dia menyadari bahwa hari-hari yang ia telah lalui memang sudah mengerikan sejak awal. Kesialan demi kesialan selalu saja datang tanpa henti bahkan ketika Index hadir pun tetap saja tidak ada yang berbeda

Dan lucunya untuk beberapa alasan aneh, Remaja sekolah menengah atas yang bernama Kamijou Touma tinggal di asrama siswa satu kamar dengan seorang biarawati berambut perak dengan mata hijau.

Kembali lagi ke dunia nyata. Aku Kamijou Touma, orang paling sial sekarang masih berusaha melarikan diri dari Index dan Misaka Mikoto yang terus mengejarku tanpa henti hingga sesuatu terjadi di depan mataku.

"Apa?!"

Sebuah lubang berwarna hitam terbentuk di depanku secara tiba-tiba tanpa bisa aku hindarkan karena aku berlari kecepatan penuh

saat itu juga aku menyadari jika aku jatuh dalam kesialan lain yang lebih besar

* * *

Ugh... Ia mulai mengerang ketika merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan atau bahkan apa harusnya reaksi yang biasanya di tunjukkan disaat seperti ini.

Dia begitu bingung bahkan ia memilih menyerah dan mendongak kepalanya ke atas dimana ia melihat sesuatu yang jauh lebih aneh. Bahkan pada saat seperti ini, langit biru itu sangat jelas dan menyegarkan. Pagi ini sangat indah sekali, pikirnya hingga...

"Hm?" dia menyadari bahwa sesuatu sangat aneh bahkan sejak ia bangun dari pingsan.

Langit biru? Ia membeku di tempat dan ragu-ragu memeriksa di sekitarnya. Dia menemukan bahwa dia tidak lagi berada di jalan Kota Akademi. Dia sangat hapal sekali Kota Akademi seperti apa, dan dia sudah jelas tidak berada di Kota Akademi

Di atasnya, dia melihat langit biru yang luas. dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana dia berakhir di sini? kapan dia berkelana ke dunia yang aneh ini? Dia melepaskan semua pertanyaan membiarkannya untuk berteriak.

"Tunggu! Dimana aku!"

Teriaknya ketika sudah mulai sakit kepala memikirkan semua itu.

"Berisik!"

"Ouh!"

Sebenarnya Kamijou Touma sudah berulang kali di kirim entah kemana secara mendadak jadi hal ini tidak membuatnya terlalu terkejut. Namun melihat ia tiba-tiba di antah-Berantah tentu memberikan dampak sangat terkejut untuknya

oh ya, yang baru saja menendang Kamijou Touma karena berteriak adalah Biribiri atau yang memiliki nama. Misaka Mikoto, level 5 Railgun

"Uhum... Touma. Kita dimana?"

Index mulai bangun dan menatap kearahnya dengan menggosokkan beberapa kali matanya.

Touma mulai bangkit dan melihat-lihat sekali lagi. Mereka berada di kanal air yang nampaknya menuju muara namun Kanal ini tidak bisa ia kenali sama sekali.

Hingga

*beep beep

"Uh?"

Touma melihat siapa yang menelpon. Itu adalah Tsuchimikado "TSUCHIMIKADO! APA KAU DALANG INI!"

Teriak Kamijou Touma dengan keras di ponselnya.

(Nyaa.. Kamiyan. Aku ketahuan ya?)

"oi! ini tidak lucu! Kemana kau mengirimku kali ini"

(Ohohoo... Kamiyan.. Marah-marah itu tidak bagus lo nyaaa.. Mengenai pertanyaanmu, Pergilah ke Kuoh Akademi dan curi kembali Komponen Peerage yang Alaister inginkan. Itu saja, semoga berutung Kamiyan..)

"Tunggu! Tsuchimikado! Hoi!"

dengan begitu saluran telepon pun terputus

Dilain tempat disebuah ruangan setelah sambungan telepon terputus dengan Kamijou Touma

"Apa kau tahu resiko tindakanmu ini. Alaister?"

("Oh? Apa artinya kau mulai meragukan kemampuanku?")

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, tapi bukan artinya aku mempercayaimu. Apa kau tahu tindakanmu mengirim Imagine Braker ke sebuah dimensi berbeda dapat beresiko kehancuran?"

(Aku tahu itu)

"Jadi apa maksudmu melakukan ini?"

(Untuk mengujinya tentu saja. Dan juga aku ingin sekali mendapatkan sampel dari dunia lain itu sebagai penghubung)

"penghubung?"

(ya. Penghubung antara Sains dan Sihir dapat bersatu di alam lain. Aku ingin membuktikan itu)

"Setidaknya kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu jika dugaanmu salah"

Tsuchimikado pun keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Alaister yang tersenyum lebar akan rencananya yang tidak ada satu orang pun tahu kecuali dirinya.

Dan kali ini,

Aku Kamijou Touma dan Index, duduk di taman dengan wajah lesu karena kami telah kehabisan tenaga.

Index mengigitku selama 2 jam tanpa henti, Biribiri pergi begitu saja entah kemana dan aku terus berjalan entah kemana tanpa tahu arah bagaikan orang kebingungan

"Ah. Sial Banget"

Keluh ku dengan mendesah berat ketika aku duduk di kursi taman.

"Hei kau! Tangkap!"

Aku tersentak suara biribiri dari belakangku dan ku lihat ia melemparkan kaleng minuman yang ia dapat entah darimana kearahku.

"uoh..."

Ucapku dengan bersemangat ketika melihat jus yang ku dapat. "Eh... Tunggu sebentar, darimana kau dapatkan ini. Biribiri? jangan bilang kau menendangnya lagi?!"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Sudah ambil saja!"

Misaka mulai marah lagi padaku

* * *

Namaku Hyoudou Issei. Orang-orang memanggilku "Ise".

Aku adalah siswa SMA Kelas 2.

Sayangnya, Aku bukanla "siswa SMA normal" Itu karena secara kebetulan aku sudah berubah menjadi Devils.

Tidak, Aku benar-benar serius, hanya saja aku bukan setan asli hanya bereinkarnasi menjadi Devils.

Nah, itu tidak penting sekarang. Intinya sekarang aku sebagai devils sekolah di SMA .

Dan saat ini aku dan Asia berjalan pulang dari sekolah setelah semua yang terjadi.

Aku terus menggosok mataku karena aku tidak bisa tidur tidur nyenyak kemarin gara-gara Rias menggodaku untuk merebut keperawanannya dan akhirnya siangnya bertemu dengan keluarganya di ruang klub.

Sialan. Sialannnnnn...

Sejak pagi tadi aku terus menyesali keputusanku tadi malam!

Aku sangat menyesal dan aku menderita di dalam tempat tidurku!

Perasaan oppai di tanganku, dan citra tubuh telanjang Buchou dibakar ke mataku telah berdampak baik pikiran dan jiwaku!

Namun aku mulai resah ketika Grayfia-san mengatakan pada kami jika besok siang calon pasangan Rias akan datang. Jujur saja itu membuatku kesal

Namun spontan perhatianku dan Asia teralihkan kepada 3 sosok yang sedang berkelahi di taman.

* * *

AIWASS

Sesosok yang aku bahkan tak terlalu aku ketahui itu pernah membuatku kerepotan.

Tchih! Menyebalkan!

Umpatku. Ketika memikirkan sosok malaikat bangsat itu yang pernah menyudutkanku. Aku berusaha keras melindungi bocah itu dari bahaya, walau tubuh penuh luka

Tapi kenapa masih ada saja yang berusaha mencegahnya.

Alaister!

Geramku sekali lagi memikirkan sosok itu.

Aku sudah melakukan banyak hal menjadi sosok penjahat yang kotor dan yang ku terima selalu hinaan. Dasar tidak berguna

Kali ini aku terperangkap dimensi lain entah dimana saat aku mendekati apa sebenarnya AIWASS itu.

Accelerator Esper level 5 peringkat pertama di tatanan para esper yang mendekati Alaister berkat eksperimen Sisters yang nyaris menghancurkan mentalnya.

"Sekarang dimana aku?"

Aku menatap kesekitar kota yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu dimana dan apa. Bukan artinya aku peduli sama sekali pun.

"Oh? Manusia yang langka, berani sekali kau berjalan ke wilayahku"

Suara gelap datang dari depanku. Saat aku melihat siapa yang berani bicara seperti itu padaku, kulihat sosok yang lebih aneh dari AIWASS.

"Siapa kau"

"Ahaha... Kau bahkan masih berani bertanya padaku tanpa berlari. Kau sangat berani manusia"

"Ha!"

Aku menatap tajam kearah makhluk seperti manusia namun memiliki sayap hitam itu. Jujur, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan secara sains bagimana ia bisa terbang dengan sayap tidak terkepakkan seperti itu.

"Mati kau manusia!"

Makhluk itu kelihatannya marah karena ia mengabaikannya. Namun

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

Ia menyerangku dengan kemampuan Vektor.

"Apa?!"

Dia terkejut ketika serangannya terhenti sedetik sebelum menyentuh wajah Accelerator.

Aku tersenyum lebar melihat wajah kagetnyam "Kau tahu, Kau memiliki wajah penjahat yang menarik. Tapi kau tahu ..."

Aku mulai membaca raut wajah panik makhluk manusia jadi-jadian ini. "... Kejahatanmu tidak sebanding denganku! Dasar berengsek!"

Aku pun menghajar wajahnya dengan kekuatan vektor yang ia lemparkan padaku. Spontan ia terseret beberapa meter dengan sangat kuat

"...Ba...bagaimana mungkin?! Bagaimana bisa manusia sepertimu kuat seperti ini!"

Teriak makhluk itu yang aku sudah konfirmasi sebagai sosok wanita.

"Ah... Ya! Benar! Wajah seperti itu yang aku nantikan!"

Aku melesat kearahnya dan menghantam perutnya dengan kakiku. Switch aku aktifkan dan melakukan kalkulasi agar aku tidak berlebihan mengeluarkan energiku

"Tcih! Dasar tidak berguna"

Umpatku ketika melihat dia pingsan hanya karena serangan seperti itu. Aku kemudian melihat siapa dan apa itu

Sejauh ini dia adalah sosok wanita ini adalah manusia namun mengapa ia memiliki sayap hitam yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan secara teori? Apa ini Dark Matter?

'Tidak, ini bukan dark matter. Jadi apa?'

Pikirku ketika melihat sosok ini. Sejauh pengalamanku, aku sudah banyak melihat hal yang aneh namun hal ini adalah hal yang baru.

"Hoi! Bangun! Aku tahu kau belum mati"

Panggilku dengan nada najis. Namun aku tidak mendapat respon apapun. 'Tcih. Mau bermain keras kepala ha!'

"Bangun dasar brengsek!"

Aku menginjak kakinya dengan 10 ribu vektor. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghabisi lawanku jika itu memang perlu, tak terkecuali untuk menghabisinya secara pelan-pelan

"Ah!"

Spontan ia terbangun dengan teriakan yang membuatku tersenyum girang melihat bagaimana ekspresinya. "ahhaha! Benar. Bangun dasar brengsek..."

"... Katakan padaku, dimana aku dan apa yang kau tahu?"

"..."

"Hoi! Apa kau tuli"

Dia lagi ha?

"Jangan tuli dasar brengsek!"

Aku menginjak kaki kirinya dengan kuat, namun kali ini vektor yang aku berikan sekitar 15 Ribu Vektor spontan kakinya hancur.

Sekali lagi teriakan keras terdengar di sekitar bahkan sangat keras hingga terdengar seperti melodi nyanyian lagu tidur buatku. "Ahahahaha! Benar sekali dasar brengsek!"

Aku langsung terdiam ketika merasakan sesuatu dibelakangku. "aku tidak mengharapkan adanya penyusup dibelakangku seperti itu"

"Oh? Kau tahu ya? Sangat hebat sekali kau, Manusia"

Saat aku berbalik badan aku melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah sangat memuakkan bagiku. "Ha? Siapa kau"

"Oh? Langsung ke pertanyaan ya? Sejujurnya setelah kau melukai salah satu Peerage-ku, aku tidak yakin bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja. Namun aku akan berbaik hati padamu untuk pergi"

"Ha?! Kau menganggap remeh diriku ya?"

Mataku sangat serius tertuju padanya yang menghinaku namun beberapa saat kemudian sesuatu yang aneh terlihat lagi di depanku dengan cepat. Ia terlihat seperti akan menyerangku namun..

"Oh?"

Aku menaikkan alis ketika melihat wanita itu menghilang dalam lingkaran yang bersinar berwarna merah.

Apa itu? Sebuah kekuatan baru? Kota Akademi nampaknya sudah mulai kehilangan akal mereka untuk mengalahkan esper sepertiku ha?!

"Hoi, Kau nampaknya terlalu percaya diri untuk mengalahkanku" Aku memberikannya tatapan agar ia paham apa arti penjahat sebenarnya

Namun...

"Itu saja?" Respon singkatnya sedikit menggangguku

"Terima ini manusia!"

Ia melesat kearahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun bagiku serangannya masih kelas ikan teri, sangat mudah bagiku mengkalkulasi dan menyerang balik

Hanya saja, 'Kenapa kekuatannya sangat sulit aku hitung dengan pembalikan?'

Geramku menghindari setiap serangan yang ia lemparkan. Ini berbeda dengan Dark Matter dari bajingan itu, dan juga berbeda dengan AIWASS. Ini sesuatu yang lain, Tapi apa?

"Kau cukup lihai menghindari serangan seperti itu ya?"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari bajingan penjahat yang setengah-setengah sepertimu"

"Oh?"

"apa?!"

Aku terkejut ketika ia mengeluarkan api berskala besar kearahku. "Bajingan!"

Aku menghindari dengan cara melayang. Kekuatannya bertambah bukan dari partikel, dan sangat aneh untuk hal itu ada di dunia seperti ini. 'Tidak, bukan karena itu tidak ada di dunia ini. Tapi karena aku belum tahu soal itu.'

"Kau tahu?! Semakin kau berceloteh, semakin aku ingin menghajarmu hingga hancur"

"Oh ya? Apa kau yakin mampu menyentuhku, dengan kekuatan kecilmu yang aku sendiri bisa lakukan'

"Haha! Apa kau tidak tahu sesuatu yang membuat kita berbeda, Bajingan!"

Aku tertawa padanya dengan mata merendahkan. "Kau terlalu mengandalkan kemampuanmu hingga merendahkan orang lain! KAU ITU HANYA PENJAHAT KELAS TERI!"

Aku pun melesat kearahnya dengan pembalik vektor yang ia berikan padaku. Setiap materi yang ada di dunia ini, selalu disusun oleh Partikel dan dengan mengandalkan itu aku bisa dengan mudah mengurai apapun itu tak terkecuali kemampuan yang aku belum tahu.

"Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa!"

Ia melebarkan mata ketika aku melepaskan 10 persen kekuatanku. 'Dasar dokter bajingan. Aku pastikan ia akan merubah switchku!'

"Dengar ya Brengsek! Kalau kau mau menjadi penjahat! Jangan lakukan di depanku, Dasar bajingan!"

Aku melesat kearahnya dengan pukulan yang sudah aku lapisi kekuatan yang aku balikkan dari apa yang ia berikan padaku. Pembalik Vektor adalah duniaku, dan ia berusaha menunjukkannya padaku

"Tchih! Kelas teri sepertimu tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa merepotkannya ketika menghadapi seorang yang lemah tapi sangat kuat darimu..."

Aku mendekatinya yang terbaring dengan luka akibat serangan tanpa ragu aku mendekatinya dengan pistol di tanganku. "... Sebaiknya kau berterima kasih padaku, Bajingan. Kau tidak dibunuh oleh orang yang baik!"

*Dor

* * *

"Uhm... Jadi anda tersesat ke kota ini dan tak tahu dimana. Benar begitu. Uhm... Kamijou-san?"

"Eh... ehm.. Ya benar, Hyoudo-san. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk bantuanmu"

Aku, Kamijou Touma. Setelah terperangkap entah dimana, kami mendapat bantuan oleh Hyoudo Issei-san dan keluarganya yang sangat baik menerima kami.

Index seperti biasanya, langsung menerjang makanan dan Misaka sejak tadi diam saja. Aku penasaran apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Butuh waktu 1 jam untuk mengarang cerita dengan Hyoudo Issei-san mengenai kondisi kami sejak 3 jam kami di bawa olehnya. Jujur saja aku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuannya

Namun tentu saja aku tidak bisa memberitahunya jika kami dari Kota Akademi ataupun fakta kalau kami ini esper. Itu sudah menjadi kebijakan utama di Kota Akademi

Jadi, aku mengarang cerita jika kami dari pedesaan Nagoya dan tersesat disini.

Walau aku menjelaskan dengan gugup-gugup, sepertinya Dia menerimanya dengan begitu saja.

Tipikal ragu-ragu ketika bertemu orang asing. Aku pun begitu beberapa bulan lalu ketika pertama kali bertemu Index dan orang-orang aneh

"Uhm. Ano Kamijou-san, apa tidak keberatan jika aku bertanya padamu sesuatu?"

Issei mulai gelisah akan sesuatu.

'Apa itu berkaitan mengenai kekuatan kami?'

'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Karena kami dari tadi tidak menggunakan kemampuan esper

Issei mengarahkan pandangannya ke Index.

"Apa dia itu Biarawati?"

"Index? Oh bukan, dia bukan biarawati. Hanya Cosplayer"

"TOUMA!"

Sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan perkataannya Index spontan mengaum marah kearahnya.

"Apa maksudmu aku Cosplayer! Aku ini Biarawati dari Inggris yang terhormat.. Index..."

"Ahhh!"

Kamijou Touma langsung melompat kearahnya untuk menyumpal mulut besar Index sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya mengenai nama asli dia sebagai perpustakaan sihir, hanya saja...

"Awas!"

Issei langsung mencegah Touma melompat karena ia bisa menabrak meja makan. Namun justru Touma terpeleset dan akhirnya berujung menabrak atau lebih tepatnya menghantam Index dengan cukup kuat

"Awh! Sakit sekali.. Index apa k..."

"Wa!"

Kamijou Touma saat ini berada di posisi yang sangat tidak bagus untuknya yang dimana ia menindih Index dengan tangan menyentuh sesuatu yang harusnya ia tidak sentuh. Wajah Index sudah menjelaskan semuanya yang dimana jika ia tidak segera pergi, maka ia akan mati

"Tunggu! Index biar aku jelaskan!"

Touma langsung berbicara namun Misaka yang sejak tadi diam mulai bereaksi dengan sangat Marah

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah orang lain HA!"

Misaka menendang kepala belakangku dan langsung terbang

"Wow?" Issei terkesan

"Awas!"

Teriak Touma ketika seorang gadis di depannya atau lebih tepatnya di arah jatuhnya dia. Dan uniknya ia terjatuh tepat di atas gadis, LAGI dan LAGI-LAGI di tendang oleh Asia Argento

Dan ajaibnya terjatuh tepat di hadapan Issei yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa menyaksikan pinball lucu ini.

Issei masih tertawa lebar melihat bagaimana Kamijou Touma berteriak Sial dengan keras

"AWh... Itu tadi sangat menarik sekali, Kamijou. Kau sangat-sangat beruntung"

Issei berbicara seperti itu seolah-olah ia bangga pada Touma yang mendapat pengalaman hebat. Touma berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke Issei.

"Apa kau serius?! Mereka berusaha membunuhku!"

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa merasakan Oppai yang hebat!"

"Apa yang salah di kepalamu oi!"

Dan begitulah yang di alami Kamijou Touma, kesialan datang entah kapan dan darimana tanpa ia ketahui.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, malam pun datang dengan kehangatan keluarga Hyoudo. Ayah dan Ibu Issei bercerita banyak hal pada Asia dan Index serta Misaka sementara Issei dan Touma terus saling bantah mengenai tindakan mesum tadi (walau dalam pembicaraan itu di dominasi Issei sepenuhnya)

"Jadi, Touma... jika tidak keberatan aku memanggilmu dengan nada depanmu. Kau bisa memanggilku Issei"

Issei menjulurkan tangannya pada Touma untuk berjabat tangan. Touma membalas dengan senyuman

"Tentu saja"

"Kau dari sekolah mana? Seragam itu aku tidak melihatnya dari sekolah manapun"

"Oh maksudmu ini? Ah, ini dari sekolah lamaku. aku memakainya dan lupa menggantinya karena terbiasa"

"Hahaha... Aku tahu itu! Aku pun sering seperti itu"

Issei terus tertawa membuat Touma mau tidak mau ikut tertawa garing.

Issei kemudian tersentak akan sesuatu. "Oh ya Touma. Karena kau tidak punya tempat bermalam. Bagaimana kalau kalian menetap disini malam ini?"

"eeeh?!"

Dan tentu saja Touma yang paling pertama bereaksi kaget seperti itu karena seumur hidupnya ia selalu tertimpa sial sehingga sangat sedikit yang mau membantu dia.

Namun...

"Terima kasih banyak Issei! Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, kau memang yang paling baik..."

Touma hampir diambang tangis membuat Issei meneteskan keringat dan tersenyum gugup. "Ah...ahaha...ha..." tertawa kering

Pagi datang dengan damai. Kehidupan keluarga Hyoudo mulai terasa berisik namun tidak terasa tegang sama sekali walau fakta sebenarnya mereka kedatangan tamu tak terduga yang Issei bawa.

"Oh ya, Touma. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke sekolahku di ruang klub. Kau pasti tertarik dengan Klub President kami yang seksi banget loh!"

"Oi aku tak terlalu tertarik soal itu!"

"Lagi-lagi kau menolak tapi aku bisa membaca hatimu melalui indera gairah ke jantanan ku! Kau tak akan menyesal Touma!"

* * *

"Tcih. Beragam orang bodoh selalu saja bermunculan dimanapun itu"

Accelerator menatap kearah 4 mayat makhluk aneh lagi yang terbaring di sebuah gudang tak terpakai. Awalnya ia merasakan distorsi molekul yang berkelanjutan sejak pagi tadi, dan ketika menelusuri sumbernya ia menemukan ini.

"Hii!"

Seorang gadis menjerit ketakutan ketika Accelerator mendekatinya karena ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Accelerator menghabisi ke 4 makhluk itu tanpa berkeringat sama sekali.

"Hoi! Aku mau tanyakan sesuatu padamu!"

"A...Apa tuan?"

"Katakan padaku dimana ini!"

"I..ini Tokyo"

"Jangan bohong! Aku tidak mengenali Tokyo seperti ini"

"hiii! Maafkan aku... Tapi ini benar Tokyo tuan.. Tolong jangan sakiti aku" Namun ketika ia membuka mata ia tidak menemukan pria berambut putih itu.

Accelerator yang sudah diluar gudang hanya bisa menatap kearah sekitar wilayah yang di katakan sebagai Tokyo namun ia tidak merasa jika ini adalah Tokyo sama sekali. Karena jika ini Tokyo, seharusnya Kota Akademi ada di sekitar sini. Namun kenapa tidak ada, bahkan tidak pernah ada yang namanya Kota Akademi disini setelah ia menginvestigasi selama 1 malam.

Ia kembali berjalan menjauh dari gudang namun tak lama sesuatu menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Berani sekali kau muncul dibelakangku ha!"

Ketika berbalik badan ia melihat sosok Makhluk aneh lagi yang menyerupai gadis kecil berusia mungkin antara 11 tahunan dengan pakaian Gothic Lolita berambut hitam berdiri dengan senyuman kearahnya.

"Salam orang asing"

"Siapa kau Berengsek!"

Gadis Gothic Lolita tersenyum lagi dan mengangkat sedikit roknya. "Perkenalkan dengan hormat, aku Ophis. Dan sangat terhormat sekali aku bisa bertemu dengan devils berkekuatan tinggi sepertimu"

"Ha! Apa maksudmu?! "

Namun sekali lagi Gadis itu tersenyum diikuti tawa yang kian mulai terasa seperti penjahat. "Ara-, Ledakan kekuatan anda sangatlah menggairahkanku. Pria asing-san, ijinkan aku sebagai teman asingmu untuk membunuhmu dan mengambil kekuatanmu"

Accelerator ketika melihat sesosok Naga hitam berukuran besar itu hanya bisa meludah dengan senyuman jahat. "Ahahaha! Kau berusaha menunjukkan sisi penjahat padaku?! Baik-baiklah, akan aku ladeni kau dulu dan ku buat kau menangis seperti bayi!"

"AHAHAHA! Ia! Benar! Benar! Tunjukkan lagi"

Melihat tanggapan dari gadis kecil ini membuat Accelerator sedikit jengkel. Naga itu pun berusaha menyerangnya dengan cakaran, namun sangat mudah baginya untuk menghindari itu.

Saat Ia terbang ia memukul Naga itu dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Gryaaaah!"

Naga itu kesal ketika terhempas namun belum sempat naga itu bereaksi Accelerator menginjak Perut Naga itu hingga tercipta sebuah lubang ditanah namun tidak menembus kulit naga. Naga itu spontan hancur berkeping-keping menjadi pecahan partikel cahaya yang Accelerator uraikan sebagai materi yang tidak berbahaya dan memantulkan Vektor kembali ke Ophis yang sejak tadi menonton dari bawah.

Ophis menghindari serangan dengan tawa "Hihihi... Kau sangatlah unik. Kekuatanmu tidak bisa aku ketahui darimana. Ne. Katakan padaku. Kau darimana?"

"Ha!? Kau masih berani bertanya padaku setelah melakukan itu Brengsek?!"

Accelerator menendang batu kearah Ophis dengan kekuatan Vektor yang sangat tinggi hingga bergerak seperti meteor

"Oh? Kemampuan yang unik"

Ophis menangkis namun karena Vektor yang sangat tinggi menyebabkan Ophis terlempar.

"Sekarang, Katakan padaku Brengsek. Apa yang kau tahu?"

Accelerator menodongkan pistol ke wajah Ophis yang masih di tanah. Ophis ketika melihat darah keluar dari mulutnya spontan ia Tertawa lebar.

"Ahahahaha! Ini hebat! Sangat hebat! Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa melukaiku!"

Accelerator mulai kesal "Jangan abaikan aku brengsek!"

Namun tak berselang lama ledakan kekuatan Ophis berhasil membuat Accelerator terhempas beberapa meter.

"Tcih! Masih saja ada yang jeras kepala"

Accelerator melirik ke energi yang dikeluarkan gadis kecil ini. "Tcih, kenapa harus gadis kecil yang selalu memberikan masalah padaku"

Accelerator melepaskan energinya dan membentuk sejenis pusaran hitam dibelakang punggungnya.

"Devils, kau ada yang pertama kalinya dalam hidupku yang mampu membuatku sangat bersemangat!"

Nada Ophis terdengar gelap namun Accelerator sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu. Bahkan yang dari tadi ia simak adalah kata 'Devils'

"Ah! Souka-Souka! Kau nampaknya terlalu yakin dengan kemampuanmu ya Gadis kecil! Tahu diri sedikit kau!"

Accelerator melesat kearah Ophis, Ophis menyerang Accelerator yang melesat kearahnya. Namun Accelerator menghindarinya dengan mudah hingga ia mencapai jarak tertentu yang dimana ia bisa memantulkan Serangan Vektor yang Ophis berikan padanya.

Jujur Accelerator tidak menyangka jika ada energi lain dari Esper namun bukan artinya itu diluar kalkulasinya. Cukup dengan menerima beberapa serangan tak langsung Accelerator dapat memecahkan rumus dari kekuatan suatu hal.

"Kena kau!"

Ophis menunduk ketika serangan Accelerator datang dari samping kiri. Saat serangan berhasil dihindari ia pun menerima pukulan dilapisi energi asing tepat di dagunya hingga ia terlempar dan menghantam beberapa bangunan. Beruntung tidak ada satu orang pun disekitar lokasi pertarungan mereka

"Aku belum selesai!" Ophis melanjutkan dengan menyerang bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Accelerator hingga ia memuntahkan darah.

"Oh ya-Oh ya.. Apa yang terjadi denganmu Devils-san? Apa kau kehilangan posisimu sebagai knight?"

Accelerator yang mulai berkedut akhirnya berdiri dan menatap ke gadis kecil itu yang mengejeknya. "Devils-Devils-Devils! Kau pikir aku ini apa ha!"

Accelerator kali ini tidak menahan diri dan melampiaskan seluruh kekuatan penuhnya dan melesat ke Ophis dengan sebuah pukulan kuat.

"Hanya itu saja?! Maju Devils!"

Namun Ophis tidak mengetahui jika kekuatan yang diberikan ke pukulan Accelerator ini melebihi dari batas wajar bahkan untuk ukuran seperti Ophis tidak akan mungkin bisa menghentikannya.

Ophis mengabaikan peringatan mentalnya dan memilih untuk menghadapi serangan Accelerator face to face hingga akhirnya di area itu terjadi ledakan karena benturan kedua kekuatan yang sangat besar

Tak lama ledakan pun berakhir dan kumpulan debu berterbangan dimana-mana membuat asap yang sangat tebal hingga mata normal akan kesulitan untuk melihat.

"Tcih! Dia lari"

Accelerator mulai mengumpat ketika ia berdiri disana sendirian dan si gadis kecil itu menghilang entha kemana. 'Sudah kuduga jika gadis kecil pasti akan membuat pusing'

Umpatnya sambil berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang sepi dimana banyak bangunan rusak. 'Tapi ini aneh. Dimana semua orang'

Ia mulai waspada ketika ia tidak merasakan kehadiran siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan lagi hingga merasakan dari kejauhan dimana perasaan manusia dalam jumlah cukup banyak datang dari kawasan utara. Dengan kata lain disana cukup ramai sementara dilokasinya ini tidak ada satu orangpun

* * *

"Jadi begitu Buchou! Kamijou Touma ini adalah sahabat baruku yang sangat mengerti dengan selera pria!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak!"

"Oh ya-oh ya! Toma, jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau kau sangat bersemangat, ya kan? Kan sudah kubilang kalau Rias-Buchou ini sangat seksi sekali"

Hyoudo Issei, 16 tahun. Ia sangat bersemangat saat membicarakan hentai dan segalanya pada Kamijou Touma yang masih berusaha membantah dengan keras walaupun semua bantahannya di tolak mentah-mentah dan bahkan tidak di dengarkan sama sekali oleh Issei.

Perselisihan Issei dan Touma masih terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Misaka sendiri mulai merasa jengkel dengan sedikit sambaran petir keluar dari kepalanya bahkan Index pun mulai menatap Touma dengan glare kematian.

"Touma!"

"...!"

Keduanya berhenti berkelahi dan mereka berdua secara bersamaan berkeringat ketika di dalam ruangan ini terlihat dua orang gadis dengan mata gelap menatap tajam dengan hawa membunuh

"O..oi.. Touma... Ja..jangan bilang..."

"..."

Touma tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya bisa diam dengan wajah penuh keringat.

"Arghm!"

Sebuah gigitan dikepala Touma dan pukulan kuat menghantam wajah Issei yang ikut-ikutan menjadi korban.

"Arrrrgh! Sial Sekali!"

Teriak Touma dengan sangat lantang.

Rias Gremory hanya bisa tertawa gugup dengan alis mengerucut melihat pemandangan unik ini. "A..aha..aha... Mungkin kalian sedikit bersemangat"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Balas Issei dan Touma bersamaan namun Touma kembali di gigit sekuat tenaga oleh Index dan Misaka kembali menendang Issei sekuat tenaga hingga Issei menghantam dinding.

Berselang beberapa menit sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di depan mereka semua.

Sebuah Lingkaran Sihir muncul spontan membuat Index siaga dan begitu juga dengan Touma. Namun hanya Misaka yang terdiam tak mengerti

Flame!

Flames keluar dari lingkaran sihir, dan ruangan itu mulai terasa panas.

Hot!.

Namun Ada siluet seorang pria di dalam api. Saat dia mengayunkan lengannya ke samping, nyala api hilang

"Fuu, sudah lama sejak aku terakhir kali datang ke dunia manusia."

Yang berdiri di sana adalah seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan merah. Karena dia mengenakan setelannya dengan santai, dia tidak punya dasi dan bajunya dibuka sampai dadanya. Dia terlihat seperti pria berusia di awal 20-an

Dia tampan tapi dia tampak lebih seperti Bad Boys Type. Dia memasukkan satu tangan ke dalam saku celana. Entah bagaimana, dia terlihat seperti Host yang tampan. Lebih seperti, apakah dia devilish-have?

Pria itu melihat sekeliling ruangan, dan kemudian tersenyum setelah melihat Rias .

"Rias saya yang ku sayang. Aku datang menemuimu."

'W..wha?!' Reaksi Touma dan Issei setelah melihat ke pria itu yang dengan santai memberikan ucapan tak acuh pada Rias.

Rias Gremory menatapnya dengan matanya setengah tertutup. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu menyambut orang ini. Tapi orang itu sepertinya tidak peduli dan mendekati Rias dengan santai.

"Sekarang, Rias, ayo kita pergi dan melihat-lihat sebentar. Upacara pernikahan kita akhirnya diputuskan sehingga kita perlu memeriksanya dulu."

Ops. kali ini perkataan pria itu menjadi sebuah kejutan besar ke Issei.

"Aneh, aku tidak bisa mengenali jenis sihir ini"

Ucap index yang menarik perhatian Touma dan Misaka.

Index terus menjelaskan mengenai aliran sihir tidak jelas itu pada Touma yang justru menambah kebingungan ke Misaka Mikoto.

"...L..Lepaskan aku Riser!"

Jeritan kecil Rias sukses membuat Touma dan Issei hampir melompat kesana seketika

"Hei, Kau!, Berani kali kau bersikap kasar kepada Buchou!?" Issei mengatakannya dengan jelas kepadanya. Orang itu menatap Issei dan mulai menatapnya seolah-olah dia melihat beberapa sampah. Bajingan ini membuat Touma mulai kesal dan merapatkan tangan untuk bersiap menghajar sikap tidak sopan pria ini

"Ha?! Siapa kau?" Dia mengatakannya dengan suara yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ini sama sekali berbeda dari suara manis yang dia berikan ke Rias.

Dia sangat jelas meremehkan Issei. Ia bisa merasakan kebenciannya yang diarahkan pada Issei.

"Issei tenanglah"

Touma berusaha menenangkan Issei dengan mata ia tuju ke Pria itu juga. "Dan kau, sangat tidak sopan sekali meremehkan orang lain"

Touma membalas pria itu dengan jelas.

"Kalian memang berisik!"

Touma dan Issei tidak tahu ketika dengan sepersekian detik pria itu menghantamkan pukulannya ke mereka berdua membuat mereka terpental.

"Touma!"

Misaka dan Index dengan cepat menuju touma dengan khawatir. Pria itu menaikkan alis ketika melihat ke Index

"Oh ya? Rias. Kau bahkan sudah berani membawa biarawati kemari ya?"

"Oi! Bajingan! Berani kali kau!"

Misaka kali ini tidak tahan lagi ketika melihat Pria itu dengan berani menggenggam tubuh Rias dengan leluasa. "Hentikan itu!"

Misaka melepaskan energi listrik yang spontan mengejutkan seisi ruangan tak terkecuali Issei sendiri. Pria itu tertawa sedikit lalu membentuk kubah api yang melindungi dirinya

"Tcih! Kau!"

Kedutan di dahi Misaka semakin terlihat jelas ketika Pria itu sekali lagi menatapnya dengan Rendah. Namun sebelum Misaka melanjutkan seseorang menghentikan mereka semua dari keributan

"Sudah Hentikan"

Seseorang datang entah darimana tiba-tiba saja datang berbicara menghentikan. Misaka spontan diam dan sekali lagi Index berusaha mengindentifikasi jenis sihir mereka.

"Touma-Touma."

Touma mendekat ke Index membiarkan ia membisikkan sesuatu. "Ada apa Index?"

"Aku merasakan jika jenis sihir mereka adalah jenis sihir yang tidak bisa ku kenali"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Touma. Tapi saat lingkaran sihir itu terbentuk. Aku merasakan kalau sihir aztec kuno untuk memanggil iblis"

Mata Touma mulai serius ketika mendengar penjelasan Index. "Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Touma berhati-hati menatap kearah mereka semua yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan pendatang baru.

Index kemudian memberikan Touma satu penjelasan lagi yang membuatnya tidak siap akan apa yang terjadi disini. "Kemungkinan besar, mereka bukan Penyihir tapi merekalah Iblis itu sendiri"

Jauh dari lokasi Sekolah SMA Kuoh.

"Ha?! Apa maksudmu aku tak bisa masuk!"

"Tuan, Ini sekolah khusus untuk siswa. Anda ..."

Aku, Accelerator. Saat ini aku sangat kesal sekali melihat semut ini mencegahku menuju sekolah yang aku curigai memiliki hubungan dengan semua keanehan yang aku temui sejak tadi

"Dengar berengsek! Aku tidak peduli kau mengoceh apapun. Tapi aku akan tetap masuk dan kau!"

Aku memukul wajah penjaga itu hingga terhempas menghantam pagar gerbang sekolah. "Jangan kau berani halangi aku!"

Melihat penjaga itu pingsan aku masuk ke lingkungan sekolah tanpa ada halangan sama sekali. 'Hm. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan SMP Tokwadai'

Aku mulai melihat-lihat ke dalam gedung dan sesekali aku melihat siswa-siswi memperhatikanku dengan curiga. 'Tcih! Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan hingga mereka menatapku seperti itu'

Aku terus berjalan mencari sumber energi yang aku rasakan tadi dari jauh. Entah kenapa energi itu terasa seperti tertutupi oleh energi asing. Saat di halaman belakang sekolah aku mulai mengaktifkan Choker di leherku untuk menganalisa setiap perubahan setiap detik dikawasan.

Namun sesaat aku mengaktifkan Choker sesuatu yang cukup mengamcam datang mendekat.

"Aku tidak mengaharpkan jika kau berusaha menyergapku dari belakang"

Ucapku ketika aku berbalik badan dan melihat sosok gadis remaja berdiri disana. "Siapa kau!"

Aku kali ini mulai menginterogasinya dengan keras ketika ia berdiri dengan beberapa gadis dibelakangnya.

"Aku Souna, Souna Shitori, Aku adalah ketua OSIS di Akademi Kuoh. Dan kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Aku membalas retoris dan mulai berjalan menjauh mengavaikan mereka.

"Berani sekali kau datang ke sekolah tanpa ijin resmi. Aku terpaksa harus membawamu jika kau tidak mau bekerja sama"

'Ha?! Apa dia berani mengancamku!' Aku berbalik badan dan melirik tajam ke perempuan itu yang sangat berani sekali merendahkanku. "Apa itu artinya kau akan memaksaku?"

"Jika itu harus. Maka, ya, akan aku lakukan"

Aku mulai tertawa keras kearah mereka. "Hahahaha! Apa itu artinya kalian berpikir jika kalian bisa mengalahkanku!"

Gadis bernama Souna itu mulai menyipitkan mata. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal itu"

*clik

Aku dengan cepat mengambil pistol dari saku celanaku dan menodongkannya tepat di wajah gadis bernama Souna itu. "Kau tahu, aku sangat benci di remehkan seperti itu. Apa lagi oleh anak-anak seperti kalian"

Gadis itu menaikkan alis ketika aku menodongkan pistolku tepat di wajahnya. "Kau tahu tindakanmu sangatlah melawan hukum yang berlaku disini. Apa kau masih berusaha melakukan itu?"

Gadis itu perlahan berjalan mendekat kearahku.

*dor

Suara guntur yang kuat membuat gadis-gadis itu terkejut bahkan Souna sendiri bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat peluru mrlintas tepat di sebelahnya.

"Jangan kau berani mendekat. Atau aku akan melubangi wajahmu"

Ancam Accelerator pada Souna yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dengan sebutir keringat mengalir, Souna kembali memberanikan diri membuka mulut. "Tolong jangan bertindak gegabah dan turunkan senjata itu"

"Ha!? Kau masih berani mengaturku!"

Souna akhirnya memejamkan mata. "Jadi begitu ya. Kalau begitu, aku terpaksa memaksamu"

Souna entah bagaimana menyerang Accelerator dengan sangat cepat hanya saja.

"Dasar Bodoh!"

Accelerator tertawa lebar dan memukul Souna yang defenseless saat menyerang dirinya. Berkat Choker dalam keadaan siaga/ON ia dapat memperhitungkan setiap tindakan dengan akurat

Souna yang tak siap akan serangan mendadak itu pun akhitnya terhempas akibat pukulan kuat dari Accelerator.

"Ugh..."

"Kaicho!"

"Souna Senpai!"

Teman-teman Souna yang mengawasi hanya bisa berteriak dan berlari kearahnya fengan cepat karena mereka tidak mengharapkan jika hal ini akan terjadi.

'B...bagaimana bisa?! Kekuatannya bahkan melebihi Devils Knight'

Pikir Souna sambil mengusap darah di mulutnya. Yang mereka bisa lakukannhanyalah menatap punggung Accelerator yang mulai berjalan lagi

"T..tunggu! Setidaknya bisa beritahu siapa kau!"

Accelerator memelankan jalannya "Aku penjahat. Penjahat yang busuk"

Saat ia sudah menjauh dari Souna, Accelerator kembali melakukan investigasinya. Aiwass pernah mengatakan padanya secara tersirat jika dia bukan dari alam ini. Apa maksudnya dia ada kaitannya dengan alam yang sekarang ia pijak ini? Apakah ada sumber ataupun kekuatan lain yang tidak ia ketahui dari segi ilmu pengetahuan?

'Ada, tapi aku lah yang kelamaan tahu.'

Aku embali merasakan getaran energi asing yang jaraknya tak jauh dari posisiku. Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuku lokasi hingga sesampainya aku di area perhutanan aku di cegat oleh sesosok perempuan

"Siapa kau! Apa kau anak buah yang tadi!"

Gadis itu hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaanku justru ia menarik pedangnya dan ia arahkan ke wajahku seolah-olah aku bukan tandingannya.

"Tcih! Satu masalah ke masalah yang lain"

'Tapi tetap saja, walaupun kekuatan mereka bukan Medan AIM, tapi kenapa mereka lebih lemah dari apa yang kuharapkan?'

Accelerator mulai bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tcih... Dasar pengganggu"

Accelerator mengumpat saat ia menghindari serangan dari si pengguna katana yang berpakaian mencolok itu. 'Kenapa harus perempuan yang harus aku lawan!'

"Uagh!"

Accelerator terkena sayatan di kaki kirinya saat menghindari serangan mematikan ke kepalanya. Melihat ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertarung dalam choker keadaan mati, ia pun dengan cepat mengaktifkan kembali Choker.

"Dasar bajingan!"

Accelerator menatap tajam dengan penuh kebencian pada Gadis berpakaian Ksatria itu. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah lonjakan energi sekali lagi ia rasakan dalam skala cukup besar

Ksatria itu memejamkan mata sebentar lalu menyarungkan pedangnya. "Nampaknya hanya sampai disini"

"Tunggu!"

Sebelum Accelerator menyerang balik, Ksatria itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Ia pun bergerak dengan secepat mungkin menuju lonjakan energi yang tidak ia ketahui sumbernya itu.

* * *

"… Kamu tahu, Rias. Aku juga seorang Iblis yang membawa nama House of Phoenix di belakang ku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan nama itu ternoda. Aku bahkan tidak ingin datang ke bangunan tua kecil seperti ini di dunia manusia. Sebaliknya, aku tidak terlalu menyukai dunia manusia. Api dan angin dunia ini kotor. Untuk Iblis sepertiku yang menguasai api dan angin, aku tidak tahan! "

API!

Ada api di sekitar Riser. Ada sedikit api kecil di sekitar ruangan.

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke dunia bawah, bahkan jika aku harus membakar semua budakmu."

Riser juga mulai menutupi tubuhnya dengan api. Panas yang hebat memenuhi ruangan. Panas ... Api itu, jelas bahwa kita akan berubah menjadi abu jika kita terkena itu! Issei bisa merasakan kekuatan Iblis yang sama dengan Rias dari apinya!

Rias lebih kuat dari Malaikat Jatuh yang pernah Issei kalahkan ...

Nyala api yang berkumpul di sekitar punggung Riser dan membentuk sayap. Persis seperti burung api.

Suasananya intens. Tapi ada satu orang yang ikut campur dengan tenang. –Itu Grayfia-san.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, harap tenang. Jika Anda berdua melanjutkan, maka saya tidak akan diam tentang hal itu. Demi kehormatan Sirzechs-sama, saya tidak akan menahan diri. "

Seorang maid Grayfia Lucifuge menginterupsi tanpa kehilangan ketenangannya sesuatu yang sangat Touma tidak percaya, adalah sosok Grayfia ini sangat mirip dengan Sakuya Izayoi dari T*hou 'are?! Tapi memang mereka berdua sangat mirip sekali!'

Touma mulai dumbfold ketik melihat ketenangan dan sikap Grayfia ini sangat mirip sekali dengan karakter itu.

"Tcih!"

Pria yang sudah dikenal sebagai Riser mulai bersikap tidak senang dan berdiri dengan wajah menantang ke Issei yang sejak tadi komplain ke Riser tanpa takut.

Saat semuanya terkendali Touma duduk di sofa bersama dengan Index dan Misaka yang nampaknya sejak tadi sangat kesal dengan sosok Riser ini.

"Uhmm.. Ano, Misaka-san?"

Touma berbicara dengan sopan plus ketakutan melihat raut wajah kesal Misaka. Spontan Misaka berbalik menatapnya dengan tajam

"Apa!"

"Ugh! Ti..tidak ada"

Misaka Mikoto berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memanggang Riser dengan kekuatannya walaupun ledakan kekuatannya yang tadi sempat menimbulkan keributan sebentar. Apa yang membuat Misaka semakin kesal adalah ia dipanggil sosok budak oleh Riser

"Riser! Sudah kubilang sebelumnya! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu!" Bentak Rias dengan keras membuat ruangan kembali tegang lagi.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Tapi Rias, itu tidak akan mungkin, kau tahu? Ku pikir situasi keluargamu cukup serius."

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Aku adalah pewaris berikutnya untuk keluarga Gremory, maka aku akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi suami ku! Ayah ku, saudara laki-laki, dan semua orang tidak akan bisa memaksaku. Aku berhak bebas dari pilihanku."

Rias-san dan Riser mulai berdebat tentang sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti. Tapi bahkan orang idiot sepertiku tahu bahwa mereka sedang membahas hal yang penting. Pikir Touma saat melihat Rias dan Riser duduk bersebelahan dan masih berdebat mengenai devils things yang sangat tidak ia mengerti

Bahkan Misaka Mikoto pun ikut terdiam dengan kebingungan yang sangat jelas terlihat di wajahnya

Riser terus berbicara setelah minum teh yang diberikan Grayfia-san

"Iblis yang baru direngkarnasikan - yang dilakukan oleh bidakmu, Devils bereaksi, berkembang dalam hal kekuatan tapi itu akan membuat kita, Devils kelas tinggi dengan latar belakang sejarah bisa kehilangan tempat kita. Kaum bangsawan yang menjadi Devils rengkarnasi karena mereka sangat kuat. Baiklah, mungkin itu oke-oke saja bagimu. Tapi kurasa kau sudah tahu, Rias, Iblis yang baru berengkarnasi juga penting untuk Devils darah murni untuk bekerja melawan dan melakukan hal-hal yang kotor. Dan jangan lupakan jika sejak pertempuran besar, kita. Sebagai keturnan asli, wajib memiliki keturunan untuk menjaga Ras Devils. Kau dan Keluargamu pun tahu seberapa kritisnya hal ini bukan?"

Index yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan, akhirnya pun mengerti dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Touma. "Touma-Touma. Sekarang aku paham. Kekuatan mereka sebenarnya dari ritual sihir kuno yang digunakan oleh suku pedalaman untuk memanggil iblis menggunakan metode pengorbanan. Dengan kata lain, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini kecuali kita bertiga. Adalah keturunan iblis yang menggunakan metode itu"

"Apa kau yakin Index?"

"Tidak salah lagi"

Misaka pun penasaran dengan Touma dan Index. "Apa yang dari tadi kalian bicarakan?"

Index pun menjelaskan secara singkat walaupun tidak diterima dengan baik oleh Misaka yang dari segi Ilmu pengetahuan.

Tak lama setelah penjelasan berakhir, entah kenapa Touma merasakan jika situasi ruangan mulai tegang lagi.

"Metode terakhir? lalu apa maksudmu, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, jika Anda ingin mendorong pendapat Anda, lalu bagaimana dengan Anda menyelesaikannya dengan melakukan [Rating game] melawan Riser-sama?"

Touma hanya menaikkan alis mendengar kata familiar itu 'jangan bilang itu sejenis Battle Royale'

"Ini adalah permainan yang dimainkan oleh Devils dengan peerage, dan mereka bersaing dengan membuat pertempuran satu sama lain." Kiba Yuuto menjelaskan

'Itu namanya Battle Royale!'

Touma hampir berteriak seperti itu mendengar perkataan Kiba. 'Apa bedanya dengan game PUBG yang populer itu?' Touma kembali bingung melihat jenis panggilan yang mereka gunakan.

"Baiklah!" ...

.. "Kalian jika memang berniat membuktikan untuk mengalahkanku. Maka aku terima tantangan kalian!"

Riser berdiri dengan wajah sombong, Riser mengklik jarinya, dan lingkaran sihir di lantai bersinar. Lingkaran sihir memiliki lambang yang sama dari Phoenix yang tadi mereka lihat saat ia muncul. Kemudian muncul dari lingkaran sihir.

'Satu, dua, tiga ... S-sialan ...' Touma dan Issei mengumpat bersamaan ketika melihat berapa banyak sosok yang muncul

"Nah, ini adalah bidak-bidakku yang cantik-cantik. "

Sekitar Riser terdapat, 15 orang yang tampaknya menjadi servant yang bisa membuat laki-laki manapun iri.

Listrik berjalan melalui tubuh Touma ketika melihat wajah Misaka yang merah dengan ekspresi kekesalan sudah di batas maksimal.

Riser mulai memiliki ciuman dan permainan lidah dengan salah satu gadis-gadis! Spontan hal itu membuat Issei dan Touma melebar dengan wajah memerah

'Whaaaa!'

"Tidak adil!"

"Tidak adil!"

Touma dan Issei saling bersebelahan ketika berteriak komplain hal itu namun..

"... Ka... Kalian! Dasar BRENGSEK!"

Misaka mengeluarkan kekuatan listrik sangat dahsyat yang spontan meledakkan semua tempat.

"Hentikan itu Misaka!"

Touma menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menetralisir kekuatan yang hampir membunuhnya.

"Oh ya-oh ya. Rias. Servantmu nampaknya marah sekali ya"

Riser mengejek Misaka lagi yang sepenuhnya sangat kesal. "Jangan meledekku Bangsat!"

Misaka melemparkan serangan lagi yang jauh lebih besar namun serangan itu dihentikan oleh salah satu Servant Rias yang melindunginya.

"Kerja bagus" Ucap Riser yang melihat bawahannya mengorbankan diri untuk Riser

"Bajingan! Apa itu caramu kepada rekanmu!"

Kali ini Touma yang angkat suara bersamaan dengan Issei yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Touma! Ayo kita hajar dia!"

"Ha!"

"Tunggu!" Grayfia berusaha melerai namun dihentikan ketika Index memegang tangannya.

"Kau adalah keturunan Iblis bawah tanah bukan?"

"..." Grayfia terdiam melihat biarawati kecil ini dan ia spontan mulai siaga, karena Devils adalah musuh utama gereja

"Aku adalah Index, Pengikut Gereja Inggris. Aku tahu kekuatanmu ada kaitannya dengan gereja. Katakan padaku, siapa kau"

Index serius menanyakan Grayfia yang ia sangka ada kaittanya dengan gereja. Graufia melebarkan mata ketika mendengar perkataan Inde

"Tidak, anda pasti salah"

Index mengeluarkan sedikit kekuatan sihir dari grimoire yang spontan membuat Grayfia semakin terkejut. 'Siapa dia ini?'

Pertarungan antara Misaka Mikoto, Touma, dan Issei spontan terhenti sebelum mereka bahkan memulainya ketika Rias berdiri dan menghalangi mereka semua.

"Riser! Aku tahu jika kami lemah! Tapi bukan artinya kami akan lari. 10 hari. 10 hari kami akan mengalahkanmu di Rating Games"

Tantang Rias-san pada Riser.

Riser mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah tanah, lingkaran sihir mulai bersinar. "-10 hari. Jika itu tantanganmu, Maka kau harus bisa memperbaiki bagaimana kemampuan Devilsmu. -"

"-Rias, lain kali kita bertemu akan berada di pertandingan." Mengatakan hal itu, Riser akhirnya menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir bersama dengan pengikutnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Accelerator masih terus berjalan tanpa arah disekitar hutan dekat sekolah

"Tcih. Kekuatan itu hilang lagi"

Accelerator kembali mengumpat ketika ia merasakan jika lonjakan energi asing itu sudah tidak ia rasakan.

Sekarang ia kembali ke 0 lagi ketika berjalan balik ke halaman sekolah yang dimana tadi ia sempat di cegat oleh Souna Shitori.

'Oh ya. Benar juga'

Accelerator berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah mencari ruangan kantor OSIS dimana ia akan mulai menyelidiki dari sana.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu sejak Riser membuat keributan di ruang klub yang aku tak ketahui apa itu. Dan sekarang, aku. Kamijou Touma saat ini entah kenapa merasa sangat tegang sekali saat berada di kediaman Hyoudo bersama dengan Index dan seorang Maid.

*grrrl...

"Touma... Aku lapar"

Index mulai mengeluh ketika menyandarkan wajahnya di meja makan dengan mata terpejam. Ia bertindak layaknya di rumah sendiri saja. 'Oi index. Mengertilah tata krama!'

Aku mulai mengumpat sikap Index yang sangat tidak peduli sekitarnya. Oh ya. Misaka, saat ini tidak bersama dengan kami, karena kejadian kemarin. Ia berujung kebingungan dan akhirnya memilih untuk bergabung dengan Issei untuk mengawasi mereka. Walaupun kami berujung diserang beragam pertanyaan dari Issei dan rekan-rekannya, entah bagaimana kami berhasil mengelabui mereka dengan beralasan jika itu adalah kekuatan sihir biasa.

Berdasarkan peraturan kota akademi, penyebar luasan mengenai Esper masih dilarang oleh pemerintah. Jadi kami hanya bisa membual apapun itu yang masuk akal, untungnya Misaka mampu membuat mereka percaya dengan pernyataanku.

Dan sekarang aku dan Index siang hari ini tidak melakukan apapun kecuali hanya menunggu Issei, Asia dan Misaka pulang.

"Kau tau Index..."

Mataku berkedut

Index membuka matanya dan menatapku dengan bingung. "Apa sudah ada makanannya?"

"Kita ini tidak di rumahku! Jangan bersikap egois seperti itu oi!"

Bentakku pada Index yang masih bersikap egois seperti biasanya.

Touma-sama, Index-sama. Makanan sudah selesai"

Seorang maid berambut silver panjang dengan fitur wajah cukup dewasa datang dari dapur dan menundukkan kepala pada kami berdua.

Dia adalah Grayfia Lucifuge yang menurut penjelasan Rias-san pada kami adalah Istri dari Sirzechs Lucifer (siapa sih dia?) mengingat karena situasi antara Rias-san dan para trman-temannya saat ini dalam bahaya. Grayfia-san entah kenapa memilih menunggu di alam manusia

Kemarin aku sudah mendengar langsung penyelidikan Index yang menyatakan jika kami berada di real lain yang bukan hasil alam pararel yang sebagaimana aku pikir dari awal.

"Touma-sama"

"Ah! Ya?!" Aku terkejut ketika aku masi duduk sendirian melamun sementara index sudah lenyap makan dengan lahap. "Ah...ahaha... Maafkan Index jika merepotkanmu, Grayfia-san"

Aku tertawa gugup

Namun Grayfia-san masih diam tidak menjawabku sama sekali dan justru ia masih menundukkan kepala. 'Lama kelamaan aku pikir dia ini Sakuya Izayoi'

* * *

Malam itu

…Mendesah. Aku sangat lemah.

Aku kemudian melihat lengan kiri ku. Kekuatan absolut yang dimiliki di sini. [Boosted Gear] yang meningkatkan kekuatan tanpa batas.

Tetapi memiliki banyak kelemahan. Itu yang aku berusaha perbaiki

Dengan kata lain "Kuat tapi bodoh mengendalikannya".

Bajingan! Aku sangat lemah…

King of Harem. Impianku. Iblis yang berhasil membuat harem. ... Apa sih perbedaan antara kami berdua?

"Ah, sial!"

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan kemudian mulai mengacak-acak rambut ku.

Buchou mengatakan dia masih tidak ingin menikah. Dia bilang dia tidak ingin menikah jika suaminya adalah Riser. Dia memilih untuk melawan Riser untuk memutuskan pertunangan dan kehidupannya.

Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang rumah tangga mereka dan hubungan antara masalah Iblis Kelas Tinggi karena terlalu rumit, tapi aku hanya akan bertarung demi Buchou!

Aku berhutang budi pada Buchou. Sebenarnya banyak. Aku ingin bertarung demi Buchou. Aku hanya perlu mendukung Buchou!

Baik! Mulai besok pagi aku akan memulai latihanku lagi! Lebih seperti pelatihan sepanjang hari!

'Tapi tetap saja. Siapa si Misaka Mikoto itu sih?'

Aku bisa bolos sekolah kalau aku memberi tahu Buchou. Aku akan menghabiskan 8 hari berikutnya untuk pelatihan bersama dengan Buchou dan Misaka-san.

'Mungkin Aku perlu menghubungi Kiba agar aku bisa belajar menggunakan pedang?'

Aku akan bertanya pada Akeno-san bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatan Iblis juga. Aku akan belajar pertempuran jarak dekat dari Koneko-chan!

Dan Aku akan bertanya pada Misaka-san bagaimana caranya mengendalikan kekuatan sebesar itu!

Ya! Saya telah memutuskan! Keputusan ku sudah bulat! Aku akan berlatih selama bersungguh-sungguh selama 8 hari ke depan! Ini kesempatan terakhir kami setelah 2 hari kami habiskan untuk latihan yang sangat menyedihkan dariku

Aku mulai merasa sedikit tenang setelah membuat keputusan. Hmm, aku akan pergi dan mandi sekarang.

Aku turun dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sambil merasa bersemangat dan kemudian melepas pakaianku dengan cepat.

Setelah mandi, aku akan berbicara dengan Asia tentang besok.

* BUKA.

Suara pintu terdengar ketika aku membuka pintu.

"Ah…"

"Apa yang ..."

Asia dan aku bertemu di dalam kamar mandi.

Aku yang telanjang—

Dan Asia yang telanjang— !

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang berdiri telanjang di hadapanku! Keberuntungan apa! Tidak, tidak, tidak, maksudku kecelakaan

Dia ada di dalam !?

Karena aku memikirkan banyak hal, aku sampai lupa memeriksa apakah ada orang di dalam!

Tubuh Asia basah karena dia mandi.

Rambut pirangnya yang basah dengan air panas menempel ke kulit putihnya yang lembut. Aku seksi.

Lebih dari itu, damn! Dia memiliki proporsi yang bagus … Asia …

Pinggulnya yang ketat. Bokong kecilmu sangat indah, sial!

Pahanya tidak terlalu kurus atau terlalu gemuk, ukuran yang tepat untukku.

Jika aku melihat paha ini ketika dia mengenakan rok, sumpah! A akan berlutut.

Dan oppainya yang mungkin tidak bisa kau ketahui saat dia mengenakan pakaiannya. Itu tidak kecil, dan itu tidak terlalu buruk!

Asia … Aku senang kamu telah tumbuh sebanyak ini … Tidak, ini bukan waktunya untuk menjadi emosional! Kenapa aku menatap tubuhnya !?

Fucktard! Lain kali aku akan dengan serius meminta Motohama untuk mengajariku kemampuan itu! Itulah kekuatan tertinggi! Bukankah itu lebih mengesankan dari Sacred Gearku !?

Bukan itu! Aku seharusnya tidak menatapnya lagi!

Aku harus melindunginya! Aku perlu memastikan dia bisa hidup dengan aman! Itulah yang ku janjikan pada diri ku dan dia!

Namun aku merasa senang dengan melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang—

…

S-Sial— !

Jika saya perhatikan dengan teliti, pandangan Asia bergerak ke bawah menuju selangkangan ku.

-what in the fuck!

Asia! Masih terlalu dini bagi Anda untuk melihat—.

"…"

Saya terlambat menutupi pasangan saya.

"Kyaaa!"

Dan orang yang berteriak adalah aku diikuti oleh Asia dan beberaa saat kemudian aku menyadari jika diriku lebih rendah dari hewan ketika dipukul sekuat tenaga dari belakang

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

'Mi..Misaka-san'

* * *

Malam itu Aku, Accelerator Esper level 5, berjalan ditengah gelapnya malam dengan bergam bangunan kosong disekitarku.

"Tcih. Jadi kau mau apa ikut denganku!"

Aku melirik dengan tajam kearah samping kiriku yang dimana sosok wanita berambut hitam pendek mengenakan kacamata.

"Ara? Aku yang memerintahmu menangani hal jadi apa salah jika aku ikut melihat?"

"Jangan kau berani mengatakan kalau kau memerintahku!"

"Tapi itu benar"

"Tidak!"

Aku menghela nafas sedikit dan kembali berjalan menuju sebuah gudang. 2 hari penuh aku bersama dengan gadis ini dan 2 penuh dia bertanya banyak hal padaku hingga aku cukup muak.

"Tcih... "

Gadis itu menatap kearahku. "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Tapi aku yang menjadi pengawasmu dan jangan lupakan kalau kau berhutang budi padaku"

Aku menajamkan tatapanku padanya dengan penuh kebencian. Memang benar selama 2 hari ia menerimaku dan memberikanku tempat bermalam dengan catatan aku mau bekerja sama untuk melakukan beberapa pekerjaan kotor

"Tapi tetap saja, Namamu Accelerator, itu sangat aneh sekali"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Aku mulai terganggu oleh gadis itu yang mentertawai namaku. Ketika di depan pintu masuk gedung aku merasakan kehadiran asing berjumlah cukup banyak di dalam.

"Oi!"

Gadis itu menatapku setelah selesai tertawa kecil. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Atau jangan bilang kalau kau mau lari setelah sombong?"

"Tcih! Kau tidak keberatan jika tidak ada yang ditangkap, bukan?"

"Jika memang tidak ada warga sipil di dalam. Maka kenapa tudak?"

"Oh begitu ya.. Ha..ha..ha"

Aku tertawa membuat gadis itu menatapku dengan heran. Tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan tawaku

"Souka...Souka! Aku paham! Baiklah kalau begitu"

Aku mengambil batu kerikil kecil. "Oi! Gadis berisik"

"Siapa yang kau sebut berisik"

Gadis itu memprotes apa yang aku katakan namun aku hanya bisa terus tertawa

"Kau ingin lihat manusia sepertiku bisa apa? Ini yang bisa aku lakukan"

Aku melempar batu itu dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Hingga batu yang ku lempar itu berubah menjadi bola hitam berkecepatan tinggi yang langsung menghantam gudang kosong dan meratakan gudang itu dalam hitungan detik

Souna Shitori, Seorang Devils High-Class langsung terdiam dengan wajah terkejut luar biasa melihat sebuah batu dapat meratakan bangunan dalam satu kali lempar.

"A...Apa?!"

Dia terdiam membisu bahkan ketika Accelerator meninggalkannya pun ia masih terdiam melihat betapa dahsyatnya kehancuran ini.

'Tcih. Aku masih butuh memperbaiki kalkulasiku'

* * *

Saat malam sudah semakin larut, Aku Kamijou Touma masih berdiam diri menatap langit malam di halaman rumah keluarga Hyoudo. Issei menghabiskan waktu 1 jam menerima kekuatan Misaka yang kadang tidak ku mengerti

'Yah... Mungkin Issei-san akan tahu bagaimana Biribiri sebenarnya'

Aku kembali menatap langit hingga aku mendengar pintu dibuka.

"Touma-sama"

Aku melirik siapa yang berbicara itu dan aku langsung memperbaiki posisi dudukku. "Ah, Grayfia-san"

Grayfia-san datang dengan cangkir teh yang nampaknya baru ia rebus. 'Tapi memang, ia kelihatan mirip sekali dengan Sakuya'

Pikirku lagi soal itu.

Saat Grayfia-san selesai menuangkan teh di cangkir, ia pun menyerahkannya padaku dengan penuh etika seorang maid.

"Silahkan Touma-sama"

'Padahal sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu' yaku hanya bisa tersenyum gugup ketika menerima teh yang Grayfia-san berikan

"Uhm... Enak" Aku berkata jujur

Grayfia tidak berkata apapun namun aku memilih tidak membahasnyabdan kembali menikmati tehku.

"Touma-sama. Bisa saya bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm? Tentu saja Grayfia-san"

Ia mengangguk pelan "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Saya akan langsung saja. Anda dan Index-sama berasal dari dunia lain bukan?"

Pertanyaan datar Grayfia-san membuatku hampir memuntahkan tehku. "Agh... Ehe..ehe... Anda sudah tahu?"

Grayfia-san menggelengkan kepala. "Index-sama yang menjelaskan situasi kalian padaku saat Misaka-sama menyerang Riser-sama"

Aku mulai gugup dengan sedikit kesal. 'Index itu!'

"Tolong jangan berpikir yang buruk Touma-sama. Justru ada yang hamba ingin anda lakukan sebagai permintaan Hamba pada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan diantara Dewa dan sebagai Demon Slayer"

"Ha?" Aku mulai tidak paham apa yang ia katakan.

Grayfia-san menundukkan kepalanya walaupun ia duduk tepat disebelahku, aku merasa jika ia sedang bersujud di hadapanku.

"Tangan kanan anda, itu sebuah kekuatan dari para pemburu dewa yang sering dipanggil Sacred Gear. Namun kekuatan Gensō Goroshi sudah lama menjadi legenda semata. Dan disini anda berada di dunia ini dengan kekuatan yang tidak mungkin ada. Itu sebuah alasan yang cukup untuk menyimpulkan jika anda adalah orang yang ditakdirkan itu"

"Tunggu sebentar Grayfia-san. Apa maksud anda dengan hal itu?!"

Aku mulai kebingungan dan fakta jika Grayfia-san tahu jika aku memiliki kekuatan Imagine Breaker adalah hal yang mengejutkan terlebih Index sendiri pun aku berani bertaruh tidak akan memberi tahu soal ini.

Namun Grayfia-san tidak mengatakan apapun dan masih di posisi seperti tadi membuatku sedikit terganggu. "Baiklah-Baiklah Grayfia-san. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Biasanya selalu mengarah ke seperti ini dimanapun san kapanpun itu yang dimana hal aneh pasti berada disekitarku.

"Terima kasih banyak Touma-sama"

Grayfia-san mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. "Tolong, anda hentikan pernikahan Rias-sama dan Riser-sama"

"... Uhmm ano.. Kenapa?"

"Karena Rias-sama tidak suka"

"Ha?"

"Karena Rias-sama tidak suka"

Dia mengulangnya?! "Kau tidak perlu mengulangnya!"

Bantahku dengan cukup keras membuatku mendesah "Tapi Grayfia-san, mengapa anda sampai repot-repot menanyakan padaku?"

Grayfia-san kelihatannya bermasalah akan sesuatu "Karena, Rias-sama dan Peeragenya pasti akan dihabisi oleh Riser-sama"

Perhatianku dan mulai serius pada pernyataan Grayfia-san. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Riser-sama sejak awal hanya mengejar posisi keluarga Gremory yang dapat memperkuat pengaruh klan Phenex. Jika itu terjadi, maka besar kemungkinan Riser sama akan memperluas pengaruhnya pada keluarga Sitri. Dampak terburuknya dalat terjadi perpecahan dikalangan para pengikut dan yang ditakutkan oleh Sirzechs Lucifer-sama akan terjadi, yaitu kerusuhan antar sesama Devils."

Aku melipat tanganku dan berpikir sebentar. 'Tunggu, bukankah itu hampir mirip dengan kasus pernikahan para bangsawan di kerajaan?'

"Baiklah, aku paham. Tapi setidaknya Grayfia-san. Katakan padaku, sebenarnya underworld yang dikatakan oleh Rias-san itu sebenarnya seperti apa sih?"

Grayfia-san hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepala. Aku mengambil kesimpulan jika ia tidak akan memberitahukanku secara detil. 'Sebaiknya aku pikirkan nanti'

Namun sebelum aku membuka suara tiba-tiba lingkaran sihir terbentuk di hadapanku.

"Apa?"

Aku terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang muncul.

"STIYL?!"

Teriakku ketika melihat sosok berkepala merah yang sangat aku kenal dari Necessarius Inggris. Melihat wajah itu lagi membuatku hampir melompat dan menghajar wajah pria itu

"Tidak. Kau bukan Stiyl"

Ucapku lagi ketika menyadari hal itu. Mereka mirip namun tidak sama dan bahkan orang yang berbeda walaupun memiliki raut wajah yang sama

"Oh ya? Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali, anak muda"

"Siapa kau?"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan siap kapanpun pria berambut merah ini datang menyerang. Namun sebelum pria itu menjawab Graufia-san berdiri disebelah pria itu

"Touma-sama, perkenalkan. Ini Suami saya, Sirzechs Lucifer"

Aku hanya terdiam dengan wajah bodoh ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang suami. 'Waaaa?!'

Aku hanya bisa memperbaiki pose ku dan berdiri dengan menundukkan kepala "ah! Maafkan sikapku tadi Sirzechs-san"

Aku hanya bisa melakukan apa yang aku pikir benar. Pada akhirnya Sirzechs Lucifer tertawa ringan dan ikut duduk denganku sementara itu Grayfia-san kembali ke dapur membuat teh lagi

"Jadi, kamu yang bernama Kamijou Touma, Gensō Goroshi ya?"

Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk dengan sikap waspada sedikit.

Sirzechs-san memegang dagunya lalu memejamkan mata dan menganggukkan kepala. "Hm... Nampaknya taktikku salah untuk menggunakan Maid Appeal padamu ya"

"Ha!?"

Sekali lagi aku membatu mendengar perkataan Sirzechs-san. Sirzechs-san kemudian menatapku dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Ku dengar kalau kau tertarik dengan Maid, jadi aku bawakan kau Maid yang sempurna. Apa itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianmu?"

'Lah?'

Aku mulai kebingungan dan terakhir aku pun mulai berbicara seadanya "Tunggu sebentar. Maksudmu. Grayfia-san berpakaian seperti itu, karena kau yang menyuruhnya?!"

"Tentu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Dia sangat menarik bukan?"

Aku dibanjiri pertanyaan dari Sirzechs-san yang mulai terdengar seperti seorang pevert. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali menepuk jidatku ketika mendapat respon tak aku harapkan

Melihat wajahku, Sirzechs tertawa. Kami pun menghabiskan 10 menit dalam diam setelah Grayfia-san membawakan teh pada kami.

"Kamijou Touma. Saya akan langsung saja. Sebagai Raja Underworld. Bisakah saya meminta tolong pada anda untuk mengalahkan Riser dalam pertandingan"

Aku sudah menduga hal itu seelah dijelaskan oleh Grayfia-san tadi. "Aku tudak keberatan, tapi setidaknya beritahu aku. Sebenarnya apa yang bisa aku dapatkan dari hal ini. Jujur aku tidak mau meresikokan nyawaku untuk sesuatu yang aku sendiri masih belum tahu"

"Hm... Bagaimana dengan membawamu pulang ke duniamu"

Yap itu berhasil membuatku teralihkan dari segala pemikiran logis

* * *

Saat ini Aku dan Sirzechs-san menuju underworld yang ia katakan dengan kemampuan teleportasinya. Jujur aku sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan beragam hal yang berbau dengan sihir dan aku cukup terkesan lingkaran sihir ini tidak hancur ketika aku masuk kedalamnya

Saat ini kami berada di dunia yang dimana semua yang aku lihat hanyalah beragam tanah yang berbatu bagaikan berada di mars. 'Dimana aku?'

Kami berjalan menuju sebuah rumah cukup besar, tidak, lebih tepatnya sangat besar dan aku sangat terkesan bagaimana mereka bisa mendirikan bangunan disini

"Silahkan masuk Touma-san"

"Ah. Maafkan jika aku lancang" aku menundukkan kepala pada Sirzechs yang menyambutku di rumahnya (atau lebih tepatnya istana)

Kami pun berada di ruang tamu yang dimana ukuranbya sangat besar sekali layaknya aula. Disana aku dan Sirzechs-san duduk berhadapan walaupun ia terlihat santai namun aku tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa gugupku

"Jadi Touma-san, mengenai permintaanku. Apakah anda dapat mempertimbangkannya?"

"Sebenarnya..."

"Apakah anda mau reward yang jauh lebih besar?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala "tidak bukan itu, aku mau saja menerima dengan tawaran sepadan. Hanya saja aku masih kepikiran, kenapa kalian sebegitu jauhnya bertindak mencegah Rias menikah sementara kalian bisa menolaknya dengan terhormat daripada menempuh jalur yang seperti ini?"

Sirzechs terdiam sejenak. "Ini bukan masalah kami bisa menolak atau tidak. Tapi lebih seperti situasi give and take. Keluarga Gremory mengalami masalah sangat besar beberapa waktu lalu dan untuk membalas kebaikan keluarga mereka, kami hanya bisa menawarkan kerja sama"

Tak perlu di jelaskan lebih jauh pun aku sudah bisa menebak jalan kisah ini. Dan dengan pengalamanku aku pun bisa memahami semua ini

"Dan tepat sekali aku akan menikahinya!"

Sebuah suara baru datang menginterupsi kami

"Riser"

Sirzechs menjawab dan saat aku berbalik badan alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika melihat sosok pria yang berdiri disitu.

"Sirzechs, kau begitu rendahan hingga memanggil manusia seperti ini kemari"

Sirzechs hanya mengangkat bahu dengan tersenyum "Tidak juga. Justru karena aku tertarik dengannya makanya aku panggil dia"

"Apa kau berpikir jika manusia lemah ini bisa mengalahkanku?"

Riser tertawa dan membuat darahku menaik. "Oi!"

"Ha?!"

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu itu Bajingan!"

Ia dengan senyuman meremehkan mengejekku "Bukankah itu kebenarannya. Kau itu lemah hanya manusia biasa. Sadar posisimu"

"Heh... Daripada dimanjakan oleh kekuatan"

Ucapku dengan nada merendahkan dan spontan memancing kemarahannya.

"Apa katamu!"

Ia melepaskan serangan api yang sangat panas kearahku aku dengan cepat menaikkan tangan kananku dan

Suara nyaring dan kuat terdengar dan akhirnya api itu pecah bagaikan beling spontan semua orang di ruangan kecuali aku sendiri terkejut.

'Jadi ini kemampuan, Gensō Goroshi. Bahkan api dari Phenex Clan bisa dipatahkan begitu mudah ya?'

"Ah?! Bagaimana bisa!" Riser terkejut luar biasa melihat kekuatannya aku hancurkan begitu mudah

Aku pun menatapnya lagi dengan mata penuh kemarahan "Kau berani menghina kami manusia dan kau berpikir jika ras-mu yang paling hebat. Kalau itu adalah ilusi yang membuatmu terperdaya maka Akan aku hancurkan ILUSI mu disini!"

"Hyaaaah!"

Aku berlari mendekat dan ketika ia menyerangku dengan api aku menghancurkan kekuatannya dengan mudah.

Ia melompat menjauh dariku dan menghancurkan atap. Aku pun mengejarnya keluar dimana ia menungguku

Sementara itu Sirzechs dan Grayfia masih berada di ruangan dengan Sirzechs meminum tehnya dengan tenang sementara Istrinya sedikit khawatir.

"Apa kau akan membiarkan ini?"

Sirzechs menatap istrinya dengan senyuman. "Jangan hiraukan aku. Aku hanya tertarik akan hal-hal yang menurutku bisa menghibur"

"... Begitu"

Aku dan Riser saling menatap. Riser masih mempertahankan sikap egonya yang membuatku teringat dengan sikap penyihir dari gereja Amakusa.

"Riser!"

"Manusia! Kau sudah berani menghinaku dan bahkan berani menentangku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi dari sini"

Aku mengepalkan tanganku "hyaaah!"

Berlari dengan cepat kearahnya dan beragam serangan api pun menuju kearahku. Namun aku dengan mudah menghancurkan tekniknya dengan tangan kananku.

'Kena kau!'

Aku saat sudah sangat dekat dengannya aku layangkan satu pukulan namun di tangkis olehnya dan memukulku balik hingga aku terhempas. Sekali lagi aku melesat kearahnya ia melakukan serangan jarak jauh dengan melemparkan teknik api lagi

"Kau lambat!"

Namun aku dengan cepat menghancurkan teknik apinya dan saat ia tidak siap akupun memukul wajahnya dengan sangat keras.

"Uhuk! ... Beraninya kau!"

Riser mengusap darah di mulutnya dan ia pun mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya hingga tanah bergetar. Namun aku tidak memberikannya waktu untuk menyerang balik dan dengan chance itu aku melesat kearahnya dan kembali menghancurkan ledakan energinya yang spontan membuat ia kaget

"Apa!"

"Kau! Ini balasan untuk menghina manusia! Hyaaaahhh!"

Aku mengeluarkan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki dalam pukulan ini dan aku langsung menghajar wajah laki-laki bajingan ini hingga ia terhempas dan pingsan

"Hah...hah...hah...hah... Apa sudah selesai?"

Aku berkata sendirian ketika melihat tubuh Riser terbaring pingsan. "Itu yang kau terima karena meremehkan manusia!"

Aku berjalan mendekat kearah Riser namun sebelum aku sampai tiba-tiba sosok yang aku pernah lihat menghalangiku.

"Jangan mendekat lagi ke Riser-sama"

Seorang knight wanita muda dengan rambut coklat, mata hijau dan perlengkapan baju baju besi yang dilengkapi dengan pedang dan belati, saat ini mengarahkan pedangnya tepat ke arahku.

"Siapa kau!" Tanyaku dengan waspada pada knight ini.

"Aku Karlamine, Riser-sama Knight. Dan aku disini akan membunuhmu karena melukai Riser-sama!"

Knight itu bergerak cepat kearahku dan saat aku beruaaha menghindar tanah yang terkena tebasan pedangnya bergetar membuatku sedikit gugup. 'Sialan, tadi itu nyaris saja'

Aku terus mengawasi knight itu yang kembali berdiri tegak dan mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali. 'Sialan! Bagaimana ini?'

Dari kejauhan Sirzechs bersiap untuk mencegah hal terburuk karena Touna adalah tanggung jawabnya namun pertarungan pun kian memanas ketika semua Peerage Riser berkumpul dan mengeroyok Touma yang mulai kehilangan posisi di untungkan

'Oh tidak! Ini buruk'

Sirzechs mengaktifkan percepatan gerak ketika Touma terluka parah namun...

"Tcih! Dasar merepotkan"

Sebuah suara datang entah darimana ketika Knight akan menusukkan pedangnya ke Touma yang terbaring.

Knight Karlamine terkejut ketika pedangnya tertahan satu tangan oleh pendatang baru. Ia memiliki wajah seperti penjahat yang sangat berbahaya yang membuat Knight Karlamine merinding

Saat ia ingin mundur pendatang itu memukul perut Knight hingga terhempas menghantam bukit batu hingga hancur berkeping-keping, karena sangkin kuatnya pukulan itu.

"Jangan remehkan kami!"

Knight lainnya Suris pemegang Zweihänder menyerang pria berambut putih dengan tongkat ditangan kanannya. Namun matanya melebar ketika serangan ia terhenti tepat 1 inchi sebelum menyentuh wajah laki-laki itu

"Hahahaha! Masih lemah!"

Pria itu memukul wajah Siris hingga terhempas sangat jauh. Kekuatan yang sangat luat biasa yang Sirzechs sendiri tidak bisa bayangkan.

'Demon Slayer?!'

Accelerator menatap kearah gadis-gadis lainnya yang meliriknya dengan tajam. Ia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman gila pada mereka. "Ha! Kalian semua memang sampah!"

Accelerator menendang batu dan batu itu pun menjadi kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam ke arah mereka yang nyaris saja membunuh mereka namun melukai mereka semua.

"Uh... Monter apaan ini?!" Riser Bishop Mihae yang berpakaian Kimono mulai terbata-bata dalam berbicara ketika ia terbaring di tanah akibat serangan sepela namun sangat berbahaya itu.

Sirzechs terkesan dengan pria asing ini yang datang entah darimana dan dalam hitungan detik berhasil mengalahkan seluruh Peerage Riser.

Accelerator kemudian mendekat ke tubuh Riser yang masih pingsan namun sebelum ia sampai di tubuh Riser, sesosok gadis kecil menghalanginya. Gadis dwngan ikat Twintail itu menghalangi Accelerator dengan wajah penuh kebencian

'Ah. Itu dia... Wajah itu!'

Accelerator tersenyum lebar "ha! Kau berani menghalangiku?!"

"A...Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekati Nii-sama!"

'Oh?'

Accelerator tak peduli dan ia terus mendekat namun gadis itu masih tetap berdiri di depan tubuh Riser dengan tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Pinggir kau!"

Accelerator menendang gadis kecil itu namun tidak terlalu kuat seolah-olah ia menahan diri.

Sesampainya di tubuh Riser yang pingsan Accelerator merogoh saku blazer Riser dan mengambil sesuatu dan ia pijak hingga hancur benda itu.

"Tcih. Pekerjaan yang merepotkan."

Ia pun membawa Riser yang pingsan dalam gendongan dan Accelerator mulai berjalan menjauh namun sebelum ia semakin menjauh gadis kecil itu menyerangnya dengan sebuah teknik api yang secara spontan Accelerator balikkan serangan itu ke gadis itu dengan kekuatan Reflection.

"Hyaah!"

Jerit gadis kecil itu. Namun Accelerator tak ambil peduli dan terus melangkah menjauh.

Sirzechs pun langsung mengambil Touma yang pingsan secepat mungkin dan membawanya kembali ke Villa, mengabaikan Peerage Riser yang masih terbaring terluka

"Bagaimana keadaan Touma-sama?"

Grayfia mulai khawatir ketika melihat Touma dalam keadaan terluka parah. Sirzechs melihat hal ini, ia memiliki satu cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Kamijou Touma

"Sudah terlambat untuk merawatnya, kita harus menggunakan proses ritual"

"Tapi Sirzechs-sama"

"Tidak ada komplain, kita harus cepat menyelamatkan dia"

Grayfia pun akhirnya mengeluarkan bidak Pion untuk proses yang akan dilakukan Sirzechs namun

*cliing!

Lingkaran sihir sepenuhnya menghilang setelah berkontak dengan lengan kanan Kamijou yang spontan mengundang reaksi terkejut luar biasa dari keduanya.

'Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?! Kekuatan yang bisa menghapus segala bentuk sihir maka itu tidak akan bekerja untuknya'

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya dengan sihir"

Grayfia dan Sirzechs berbalik ke siapa yang berbicara tiba-tiba itu. "Cepat bawa dia kembali ke dunia manusia, jika tidak kalian hanya akan membuatnya mati"

* * *

Pagi

"Touma!"

"Touma!"

Index yang tiba di rumah sakit tak jauh dari Kouh mulai melangkah masuk ke kamar pasien dengan panik. Saat ia dan Misaka masuk kedalam mereka disambut Kamijou Touma yang dalam keadaan terluka parah dengan penuh luka tusukan dan memar akibat pertarungan yang Misaka dan Index tidak tahu

'Kenapa kau bertarung sendirian lagi! Bodoh!' Misaka murung melihat Touma masih tak sadarkan diri, ingin sekali ia meledak marah saat ini juga. Namun ia tidak bisa karena ia tidak tahu apapu Soal pertarungan Touma.

Misaka mengepalkan tangan dengan sedikit air mata keluar dari matanya

Saat pintu kamar perawatan dibuka Issei dan Rias datang dengan khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaan Touma, Misaka-san?" Issei bertanya padanya ketika melihat Touma

Misaka hanya bisa melipat tangan dengan wajah menunduk. "..."

Issei pun memukul tangannya ke dinding dengan kesal. "Sialan! Siapa yang melakukan ini?!"

Rias pun mulai murung begitu juga dengan seisi ruangan

"Nya... Untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian aku bisa memberitahukannya"

"!"

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka semua ketika sebuah suara datang dari balik pintu dan saat pintu terbuka Misaka lah yang mengenali siapa itu.

"Kau" misaka terkejut ketika mengenali baju itu

"Yo... Shoujo-chii... Hm? Kenapa kalian semua nya? Ohhh... Itu! Nee-chii... Kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus sekali!"

Pendatang baru itu membuat Issei sedikit kesal karena ia terlihat menggoda Buchou.

"Kau. Tsuchimikado, bukan?" Index yang angkat suara melihat pendatang baru yang memiliki rambut kuning dengan kacamata trending dan baju sekolah SMA yang khas dari kota akademi.

"Are? Index-san, kamu tahu siapa dia?" Issei bertanya sambil mengalihkan perhatian

Index mengamggukkan kepala "Ya... Jadi apa yang kau inginkan, Tsuchimikado"

"Hm? Nya... Kenapa kalian semua sangat tegang sekali. Dan kau Nee-chii!"

Rias mulai terganggu ketika Tsuchimikado menatapnya dengan nakal walaupun ia tidak melihat mata Tsuchimikado secara langsung.

*cliing sebuah suara kilat dari sudut kacamata Tsuchimikado terdengar ketika ia menatap ke Tubuh Rias

"Nee-chii! Kau sangat PALSU Nyaa!"

"W...wha!" Rias terkejut dengan wajah memerah ketika ia menangkap arah mata dan pembicaraan Tsuchimikado

Bahkan Issei tak bisa menghentikan kerterkejutannya.

"Na...Nani?! Benarkah itu Buchou!"

Issei berdiri bersebelahan dengan Tsuchimikado dan Rias spontan dengan wajah memerah menutupi dadanya.

"Mana mungkin!"

Tsuchimikado menatap serius. "Apa kau yakin Nee-chii... Aku sudah tahu semua ukuran Oppai yang ideal. Dan punyamu sangat tidak masuk akal nyaa... Apa kau berusaha menyangkal jika kau memiliki penambahan hal-hal palsu-nyaa ... Bagaimana... Bagaimana?!"

Tsuchimikado mendekat dengan wajah menantang membuat Rias semakin memerah dan bahkan Issei pun mulai menampilkan wajah kecewa.

Misaka Mikoto mulai bergetar dengan kesal... "Ka... kalian ini! Jangan MEMBUATKU KESALL!"

Sambaran Petir sangat kuat menyambar mereka berdua yang spontan membakar mereka namun Tsuchimikado berhasil memegang buah dada Rias sebelum akhirnya dihajar Rias sekuat tenaga hingga terbang menuju Touma dan malangnya Tsuchimikado mendarat tepat menghantam biji peler Touma yang saat itu juga terbangung dengan mengerang kesakitan

Touma terbangun dengan cara menggelikan dan Tsuchimikado yang membuat rusuh sangat tidak terduga sekali

* * *

"Aku bawakan dia, dan sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana caraku kembali ke dunia ku!"

Accelerator mengancam ke Sona Sitri yang memiliki nama lain Souna Shitori. Sona menatap ke Accelerator yang membawa tubuh Riser membuatnya heran

"Apa kau membunuhnya?"

"Jika aku membunuhnya. Aku tidak perlu repot membawa secara utuh"

Accelerator kemudian menatap Sona dengan tajam. "Sekarang, katakan padaku. Bagaimana caramu membawaku kembali ke dunia ku!"

"Itu mudah, Accelerator"

"!"

Accelerator terkejut ketika mendengar suara baru dan dibelakangnya sesosok bayangan pria berdiri dengan rambut yang panjang.

"Aleister!"

"Oh ya? Masih ingat denganku ya"

"Cukup basa-basimu! Apa yang kau inginkan denganku!"

"Cukup bijak menanyakan langsung. Aku ingin kau menghabisi Rias Gremory"

"Ha?! Kenapa aku harus menghabisi bocah-bocah tak berguna?"

"Karena ia adalah jalan untukmu keluar dari loop ini. Jika kau mau keluar dari dunia ini. Bunuh Rias Gremory"

"Lakukan sendiri. Aku tidak tertarik"

"Bahkan jika Last Order aku habisi?"

Kali ini Accelerator mulai menatap Aleister dengan sangat tajam. "Apa rencana busukmu!"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu"

Aleister menghilang meninggalkan Accelerator dengan kekesalan yang tak bisa tahankan lagi. "Dasar Bajingan!"

Accelerator keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan Sona yang terdiam bagaikan orang bodoh karena tidak mengerti apapun

"Tunggu!"

Sona menghentikan Accelerator ketika berjalan di aula sekokah

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bisa kita bicara berdua?"

Accelerator tidak punya alasan untuk menolak dan ia menuruti permintaan Sona menuju sebuah restoran

Saat mereka berdua duduk Accelerator hanya diam dengan wajah kesal seperti biasa. Namun Sona disatu sisi hanya bisa menatap ke accelerator

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Sona mengatur kacamatanya. "Pertama. Aku igin memastikan. Tapi apa kau memang benar dari dunia lain?"

"Ha!? Apa aku perlu menjawab itu!"

"Tidak... Erghm... Kedua, kekuatanmu itu. Apa itu termaksud kekuatan sihir jika di duniamu yang lama"

"Jangan mengajukan pertanyaan yang menggelikan bodoh! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir jika aku dari dunia lain setelah aku memintamu melakukan hal bodoh!"

Accelerator diam sebentar "aku ini penjahat. Penjahat yang busuk"

Ia pun berjalan keluar dari restoran meninggalkan Sona sendirian

Saat ia menatap langit sore ia berpikir sesuatu yang cukup mengganggunya. 'Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini. Aleister!'

[]

"Tak aku sangka jika Accelerator akan menolakku"

"Kekuatan mereka sangat menarik untuk para devils. Namun tetap saja, Imagine Breaker tetap bisa menghancurkan setiap teknik apapun. Harusnya aku suda tahu lebih awal daripada mengirimkan dia"

"Dan juga... Aku sangat ingin sekali melihat sampel yang bisa menjadi katalis sihir di kota akademi"

"Coba tunjukkan apa yang kau bisa, Accelerator"

[]

Ruangan Club Occult Activities di Kuoh Academi

"Jadi begitulah nyaa.. Aku, Kamiyan, Misaka-chi, dan Index datang dari dunia lain dan kami adalah Espers. Nya..."

"..."

Seisi ruangan terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Tsuchimikado.

"Esper? Jadi kekuatan kalian itu berdasarkan ilmu pengetahuan"

"Yap benar sekali, Issei-Cha"

"Dan kalian disini karena kecelakaan tak disengaja oleh penelitian Ilmu Sains?"

"Benar lagi, Rias-chii"

"Tapi bisa aku tanyakan sesuatu?"

"Hm? Apa itu Akeno-nya?"

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan kami?"

"Hm? Simpelnya. Aku disini karena untuk membunuhmu Rias-chi"

"Ha?!"

Issei mulai memberikan tatapan tajam pada Tsuchimikado dan bahkan Kiba Yuuto pun hampir menyerang Tsuchimikado.

Touma mulai menatap temannya itu dengan oenasaran. "Kenapa?"

Tsuchimikado menunjukkan jari ke Rias. "Karena dia adalah pembawa ketidak stabilan energi sihir di Avingon"

"Avingon? Tunggu! Jangan katakan maksudmu aliran denyut sihir Dokumen C?!"

Tsuchimikado mengangukkan kepala. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Rias "Jadi dengar Rias-chii... Di dunia kami, beberapa saat lalu kami menghadapi krisis yang berkaitan dengan konflik internasional. Setelah kami menyelesaikannya, kami menyadari jika aliran kekuatan dari benda yang bernama Dokumen C yang mampu membuat siapapun itu menuruti perkataan mereka tidak hancur setelah bersentuhan dengan Kamijou Touma. Dan kekuatan aliran Dokumen C itu turun ke dunia ini. Dan itu adalah kau"

"Tapi aku ini hanya Devils biasa!"

Rias memprotes.

"Begitu ya Rias-Chii"

Tsuchimikado tertawa kecil lalu ia dengan cepat mengambil pistol di sakunya dan menodongkannya ke wajah Rias. "Coba hentikan aku"

Semuanya membeku terdiam ketika di todongkan pistol

"Tsuchimikado!"

Touma yang duluan bertindak dengan berusaha menghentikannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Tsuchimikado!"

"Nya Kamiyan, sekarang coba kutanya padamu. Kenapa kau ada disana?"

Touma masih menatap ke Tsuchimikado dan ketika ia menatap kearah pandangan Tsuchimikado Touma terkejut.

Ia saat ini berada di depan Rias dengan bertindak sebagai tameng. "Are? Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?"

Touma terkejut melihat ia berada di depan Rias melindunginya padahal tadi ia masih di sofa dan berdiri menginterupsi Tsuchimikado

"Nya Kamiyan. Apa kalian semua percaya. Dan kau Nee+chii... Kau nampaknya bisa mengendalikan orang dari alam bawah sadar mereka ya."

Rias tidak bisa berkata apapun bahkan seisi ruangan jatuh dalam diam lagi

[]


	2. Chapter 2

Sesaat setelah Tsuchimikado menjelaskanpada kami mengenai kekuatan Dokumen C yang turun ke diri Rias-san, aku mulai paham mengapa Tsuchimikado berusaha menghabisi Rias-san

Tapi tetap saja, kenapa harus seperti ini?

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kota Akademi

"Jadi begitulah Nee-chi... Bagaimana apa kau masih mau menganggap aku ini membual?"

Rias mulai muram dan menundukkan kepala hingga akhirnya Tsuchimikado dan Toma saling menatap.

"Kamiyan. Satu-satunya jalan untuk kita kembali ke dunia kita tanpa menimbulkan kekacauan di alam kita dan yang ini. Adalah dengan menghancurkan sisa-sisa dari Dokumen C. Jika kau menolak pemikiranku untuk nenghabisi Rias. Maka aku mengharapkanmu untuk mencari jalan keluarnya"

Tsuchimikado berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Tunggu! Kau mau kemana Tsuchimikado!"

"Aku akan mencari petunjuk, Kamiyan. Sebaiknya kau jaga jarak dari pertarungan untuk sementara ini. Kau terlalu menarik perhatian setelah pertarungan di Under World. Baiklah itu saja dan Jaga dirimu"

Tsuchimikado menghilang dari pandangan ketika pintu di tutup membiarkan ruangan menjadi tegang.

"Toma!"

Index mulai mengeluarkan suara marah bersamaan dengan Misaka Mikoto yang ikut menatapku dengan wajah penuh kemarahan

"Apa maksud dia kau bertarung di Under World!"

"Ya! Apa maksudnya itu! Kau tahu aku pun bisa membantumu!"

"Toma jelaskan ini!"

"Cepat jelaskan padaku OI!"

Toma hanya bisa tertawa gugup atas interogasi antara Index dan Misaka ke dirinya yang masih tidak bisa berkata apapun.

Butuh waktu 15 menit untuk Toma menjelaskan sepenuhnya pada semua orang termaksud Rias-san, Kiba, Akeno Himejima, Asia-san, dan Koneko-san.

Setelah selesai menjelaskan jika dibawa ke dunia bawah untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Rias, tensi sedikit meningkat dan yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepala apapun yang dikatakan oleh Index dan Misaka

* * *

Sekarang ini, Aku, Kamijou Toma. Berjalan-jalan disekitar kota karena hal-hal yang aneh terus berdatangan membuat kepalaku hampir meledak.

'Tapi tetap saja, tidak aku sangka jika Dokumen C yang aku hancurkan dari Terra akan mengalami perpecahan energi ke dunia ini. Tapi tunggu dulu. Kalau Tsuchimikado disini untuk membunuh Rias-san. Bukankah itu artinya akan ada yang lainnya?!'

Aku membayangkan skenario terburuk dimana kota akademi akan menghancurkan tempat ini seperti yang mereka lakukan di eropa beberapa waktu lalu.

'Tapi tunggu dulu. Kalau tujuan Tsuchimikado untuk membunuh Rias-san. Lantas kenapa ia menelponku kemarin?'

Yap itu adalah misteri dimana aku tidak mengerti kenapa Tsuchimikado menelponku untuk melakukan hal yang aku sendiri tak mengerti

'Sebaiknya aku tanyakan langsung padanya'

Aku mengambil teleponku dan sebelum aku menelpon aku sadar akan sesuatu. 'Tunggu sebentar. Bukankah HP ku hancur karena aku pijak?! Bagaimana bisa aku memilikinya disaku-ku?'

Hal yang menjadi misteri lainnya. Sebenarnya apa-apaan sih dunia ini

Namun ketika aku berjalan tiba-tiba aku menabrak sesuatu. 'Awgh! Apa itu?!"

Aku kira aku menabrak sesuatu seperti tembok. Namun tidak ada apa-apa, di depanku justru tidak ada hal yang aneh. Namun saat aku berjalan lagi aku kembali menabrak sesuatu seperti tembok

"! Barrier?!"

Aku menyadari hal itu

'Mungkinkah?'

Namun sebelum aku bertindak aku mendengar sebuah teriakan keras dari balik Barier tidak terlihat ini.

"Hyaaa!"

*crack

Barier tak terlihat itu hancur dan apa yang ada di depanku membuatku terkejut.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Aku mendengar jeritan di depanku dan kali ini aku bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi

"Apa ?!"

Di depannya terdapat sesosok wanita yang kelihatannya seperti sedang bertarung dengan sosok manusia jadi-jadian yang menggunakan teknik seperti bola api. Aku langsung bergegas mencegat serangan itu dengan tangan kananku. Saat Bola api di layangkan ke wanita itu aku memukulnya dengan tangan kanan dan suara kaca pecah terdengar ketika aku memblokir bola api besar itu dengan tangan kanan.

"Apa?! Mustahil! Bagaimana mungkin ?!" Wanita itu bingung, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia menghancurkan bola api begitu saja, dia yakin dia sudah mengisinya dengan energi yang cukup besar untuk melenyapkan setidaknya 10 manusia.

Mungkinkah dia Devils kelas atas seperti klan Phenex...?!

Tidak ... dia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun dari bocah itu. Dia hanya manusia normal ...

Lalu bagaimana dia bisa memblokir serangannya seolah bukan apa-apa ?!

"Apa hanya itu saja..?" Toma bertanya kepada wanita di depannya sambil berjalan mengancam ke arahnya.

"T ... tidak mungkin ... bagaimana ini bisa ..."

"Apakah hanya itu...?" Toma bertanya lagi, kali ini dia sudah setengah jalan menuju posisi wanita itu.

Wanita itu mundur selangkah tanpa sadar.

'T-tidak mungkin ... kenapa aku takut pada manusia ...?' Dia berpikir setelah mengambil satu langkah mundur.

"Jangan sombong, bocah!" Dia berhasil berteriak. Dia berlari ke depan ke Toma dengan bola api yang lebih besar di tangan kanannya.

"Mari kita lihat bagaimana kamu melawan bola api sekuat itu dari jarak dekat, bocah!"

Toma kembali melemparkan pukulan kuat dengan tangan kanannya ke wanita itu.

Suara kaca pecah dengan keras terdengar ketika Toma meniadakan bola api di tangan wanita itu.

Dari pukulan itu juga, Toma berhasil memukul tangan wanita itu hingga ia berteriak kesakitan.

"! ... AAAARGH!" Wanita itu menjerit kesakitan karena pukulan Toma.

"Persiapkan dirimu Brengsek!." Toma memberi peringatan. "Pukulanku ... akan sedikit menyakitkan!"

Toma mengencangkan tinjunya dan memberikan pukulan kuat pada wanita itu.

Suara tinju Toma yang mengenai wanita itu tepat di wajahnya.

Wanita itu pingsan seketika saat menerima pukulan Kamijou Toma.

'Apa-apaan dia itu? Apa dia Penyihir Amakusa? Atau Orthodox Roma?'

Toma melihat sosok wanita yang ia kalahkan tadi. Wanita itu teelihat normal dari segi manapun, ia memiliki fitur yang biasa saja dan tidak ada yang spesial.

"A..ano..."

Sebuah suara membuat Toma berbalik badan setelah mengawasi tubuh gadis yang ia kalahkan tadi.

"Ah! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Toma pada gadis itu yang sekarang menatapnya dengan heran.

"A..aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah menolongku"

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa diserang olehnya?"

"I..itu... "

Dia tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar namun Toma tidak memaksakan dia untuk menjelaskan itu. "Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini"

Gadis itu menundukkan kepala. "Terima kasih banyak!"

Ia pun melangkah menjauh dari tempat ini meninggalkan Toma dan sosok misterius yang menggunakan teknik api dalam keadaan pingsan

'Apa dia ini ada kaitannya dengan Devils?' Pikir Toma dan saat ia menyentuh gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya alangkah terkejutnya Touna melihat sosok gadis itu perlahan mulai menghilang

"Apa?!"

* * *

"Itadakimasu."

Waktu sarapan pagi. Buchou dan Asia duduk di sampingku.

Aku sangat beruntung bisa duduk di antara dua gadis cantik! Yah, itu yang ingin Aku katakan, tapi bukan itu yang Aku pikirkan setiap hari. Asia sedang dalam mood yang buruk dari pagi hari bahkan hari ini.

Buchou, di sisi lain sepertinya tidak terganggu dan sedang makan sambil mengobrol dengan orangtuaku.

"Ya ampun, jadi Rias-san bisa membuat makanan Jepang yang lezat juga."

"Terima kasih, Otou-sama. Aku sudah tinggal di Jepang selama beberapa waktu, jadi Aku belajar sedikit memasak. "

Ya, seperti untuk sarapan yang kita makan sekarang, Buchou membuat sebagian. Seperti telur goreng ini yang sangat lezat yang telah Aku makan

"Ise, masih ada lagi, jadi makanlah dengan tenang."

"Y-Ya, Buchou ..."

Aku tidak mengetahuinya sampai Buchou mulai hidup bersamaku, tapi Buchou pandai memasak makanan Jepang, makanan barat, dan makanan Cina. Dia memiliki berbagai keterampilan memasak dan dapat memasak makanan dengan kualitas terbaik.

Aku pikir dia akan buruk dalam hal-hal beginian karena dia adalah seorang putri, tetapi sebaliknya.

dia tidak hanya tinggal di Jepang sendirian, jadi ku pikir dia tidak bisa melakukan segala hal seperti memasak, mencuci, dan membersihkan rumah.

"Aku tidak suka jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa Aku tidak dapat melakukan hal-hal ini karena Aku seorang putri. Aku ingin melakukan apa yang mampu Aku lakukan. "

Itu yang dia katakan sebelumnya. Sungguh awesome! Aku benar-benar mengagumi Anda dari lubuk hati Aku. Kamu Buchou yang luar biasa. Tuanku dapat diandalkan bahkan dalam kehidupan normal!

Dan Asia yang memandang Buchou sebagai saingannya mulai berkonsentrasi mempelajari budaya Jepang setelah dia melihat celah antara dirinya dan Buchou.

Tapi Asia juga luar biasa. Dia mulai belajar huruf Jepang dalam waktu singkat. Dia sudah menguasai hiragana dan katakana dan bergerak untuk belajar membaca dan menulis kanji sekarang.

Dia mungkin tahu cara membaca kanji tingkat sekolah dasar sekarang.

Itu terutama karena dia bekerja keras tetapi juga karena dia tampaknya memiliki bakat untuk belajar. Dia baru saja mulai sekolah tetapi dia tidak memiliki masalah dengan matematika, sains dan bahasa.

Ditambah lagi, dia bilang dia senang belajar yang mungkin juga menjadi alasan mengapa dia cepat belajar.

"Oh, aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu Ise. Hari ini para anggota klub datang ke sini. "

Buchou memberitahuku.

"Hah? Koneko-chan dan yang lainnya? Apakah kita melakukan sesuatu di rumah Aku? "

"Ya, aku berpikir untuk mengadakan pertemuan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib di sini."

"Hah, di rumahku?"

"Apakah Anda ingat apa yang Aku katakan sebelumnya? Sudah waktunya untuk membersihkan seluruh gedung sekolah yang lama. Tampaknya mereka meminta petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkannya. "

Setengah dari itu adalah kebohongan. Yang benar adalah dia menggunakan familiarnya untuk membersihkan gedung. Dia mengatakannya seperti itu untuk menjelaskannya kepada orang tua ku.

Jadi kita akan melakukan aktivitas Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib di rumahku ya.

Buchou menundukkan kepalanya ke arah orang tuaku.

"Aku sangat menyesal Otou-sama, Oka-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa Rias-san. Aku mendengar bahwa Anda mengawasi Ise dengan baik. Aku juga senang bahwa Ise memiliki lebih banyak teman wanita. "

Ayah mengangguk mendengar kata-kata ibu.

Aku kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. "Buchou. Dimana Toma? Sejak kemarin aku tidak melihatnya sejak diskusi kita dengan Tsuchimikado-san"

Rias memegang dagunya. "Hm. Benar juga, aku pun baru ingat"

Aku keringat drop ketika melihat raut wajah innocent-nya yang menganggap jika mereka tidak pernah ada. 'Apa kau serius?'

"Bagaimana dengan Index-san dan Misaka-san?"

Buchou tersenyum padaku "Mereka berdua sekarang bersama Akeno-chan, Juga Ise. Sebuah kebiasaan buruk untuk makan sambil bicara, loh"

"Maafkan aku"

Aku melanjutkan makan dengan tenang dan membiarkan Buchou kembali bercerita dengan eiang dengan oeang tuaku. Namun aku masih tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa khawatirku mengenai teman baruku, Kamijou Toma

Sejak awal aku bertemu dengan dia, aku merasa jika kami memiliki kesamaan dan dia terlihat sangat tangguh untuk seorang manusia normal. Walaupun aku tahu jika ia Espers dari dunia lain, tetap saja dia itu temanku.

"Maaf, aku mau keluar sebentar"

"Mau kemana kau Ise" Ibuku bertanya dengan wajah marah ketika ia merasa jika aku menyela situasi hangat keluarga.

Namun aku hanya memberikan senyuman "Aku mau ke Super Market sebentar"

Aku segera menuju pintu keluar dan sebelum aku pergi dari Rumah Buchou menghentikanku. "Kemana kau sebenarnya mau pergi Ise-kun?"

Aku tidak menjawab namun wajah yang aku tunjukkan pada Buchou sudah bisa menjelaskan padanya apa yang akan aku lakukan

"Kau mau mencari Kamijou-san, ya?"

"Hm" aku mengangguk dengan jelas

Buchou agak marah padaku kali ini dan aku bisa menebaknya dengan pasti hanya dari balasan raut wajah tidak menyenangkan Buchou.

"Ise-kun, kau sudah tahu kalau mereka bukan dari dunia ini-kan?"

"Ya"

"Jadi kenapa kau masih mau mencari-nya? Apa kau tidak berpikir jika itu berbahaya terlebih salah satu dari mereka mengincarku"

Aku melebarkan mata mendengar pernyataan Buchou. 'Jangan bilang kalau... Buchou takut?'

Aku menganggukkan kepala "aku sangat tahu sekali itu Buchou. Tapi tetap saja. Toma adalah temanku. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku begitu saja"

"Ise, Apa kau lupa. Kita akan menghadapi Rating Games. Apa kau mau membuang waktumu berlatih hanya untuk itu?! Bukankah mimpimu itu adalah king harem!"

Kali ini Buchou melontarkan pernyataan yang keras dan di iringi perasaan sedih di dalamnya. Namun aku sekali lagi memberikannnya wajah serius. Jujur, semenjak aku mengetahui mengenai Kamijou Toma. Aku sangat iri dengan dia, dia adalah esper level 0 namun mampu mengalahkan Riser di UnderWorld dan bahkan dia berulang kali terlibat situasi yang sangat buruk karena tangan kanannya menghapus segala bentuk sihir dan termaksud berkah tuhan. Oleh karena itu, aku meyakinkan diriku jika aku sangat ingin seperti dia. Sosok Kamijou Toma

"Tujuanku menjadi King Harem tidak berubah. Hanya saja Buchou. Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Aku ingin bertindak lebih dewasa dan menghadapi setiap permasalahanku sendiri. Aku ini pria"

Aku berbalik badan dan pergi dari rumah meninggalkan Buchou yang terdiam di tempatnya.

'Sebenarnya apa sih yang merasuki-ku'

Aku berjalan menuju ruang klub dimana aku terakhir bertemu dan mendengar penjelasan Tsuchimikado-san, dari apa yang kami dengar. Dia tidak berniat membunuh Buchou. Karena jika ia memang berniat begitu, untuk apa ia repot-repot menjelas panjang lebar pada kami semua

Aku terus berjalan hingga tak lama aku melihat sosok yang aku kenali. 'Toma?!'

Aku berlari kearah laki-laki itu yang kelihatannya sangat lesu. "Toma! Kau kenapa?"

Tanyaku pada laki-laki yang menjadi teman baruku. Kamijou Toma

Toma yang menyadari Issei saat ini berbicara padanya, langsung mengalihkan perhatian. "Uhm... Tidak ada apa-apa. Ngapain kau disini Issei?"

"Kenapa bertanya balik? Aku mencarimu. Kau entah kemana sejak kejadian itu"

"Ah... Maaf-maaf.. Aku hanya mencari informasi sebentar"

Aku tidak mempercayai dengan mudah apa yang Toma katakan. Karena aku bisa membaca dengan jelas raut wajahnya, raut wajah depresi akan sesuatu yang aku sendiri pernah alami

"Toma. Ayo ikut aku, kita makan sesuatu dulu"

Kami berdua menuju restoran tak jauh dari posisi kami. Sesampainya disana aku dan Toma memesan sesuatu. Sambil menunggu aku kembali menatap ke Toma

"Jadi bisa ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?"

Toma terkejut dan ia memberikanku senyuman. "Kau cukup mengesankan Issei."

"Apa maksudmu, Toma?"

"Tidak, maksudku. Kau memang mengesankan, tetap bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri dan mengekspresikan setiap tindakan yang kau suka tanpa beban apapun. Sementara aku selalu ditimpa kesialan setiap saat"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Toma. "Aku rasa itu juga berlaku untukku, Toma"

"?"

"Semenjak aku mengetahui mengenaimu dari Tsuchimikado, aku berpikir sejak saat itu. Ah.. Betapa hebatnya orang ini, dibandingkan aku yang masih lemah dan bahkan tidak bisa mengambil langkah"

"..."

"Justru kau yang memiliki sesuatu yang aku tidak miliki, Toma. Yaitu kebesaran hatimu dan sikapmu yang sangat optimis. Jujur, aku ada disini mencarimu karena aku sudah memutuskan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku akan lebih berani mencari jati diriku yang selama ini selalu ragu-ragu"

Toma tertawa pelan dan aku pun ikut tertawa melihatnya. "Kemana Issei yang selama ini berteriak padaku mengenai Harem?"

"Dia masih disini dan kemana Toma yang selalu klaim sial tiap harinya?"

Beberapa saat setelah kami berdua tertawa ringan, Toma memberikanku jabat tangan. "Issei apa kau mau membantuku menyelesaikan masalah Rias-san"

Issei dengan senang hati menyambut jabat tangan Toma "Hoh! Aku siap"

Keduanya kemudian makan sebentar dan kembali bercerita yang dimana lebih dominan adalah Issei sendiri. Tak lama pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika sosok yang familiar muncul

"Oh... Kamiyan dan Isenya... Kalian nampaknya cujup akrab Ho?"

"Tsuchimikado, kau darimana aja?"

"Na... Kamiyan, jangan ngambek gitu... Mari kita saling berbaikan dengan saling bercerita nya..."

"Tsuchimikado-san, kau ini sebenarnya orang yang aneh atau memang sengaja aneh?"

"Hm? Sangat kasar sekali Isenya! Aku gini-gini sangat famous! Lihat ini!"

Tsuchimikado kemudian berlari menuju counter yang dimana pegawai wanita itu melayani setiap pelanggan.

"Oh tidak, aku punya firasat buruk" ucap Toma

Dan benar saja, Tsuchimikado nekat menggoda kasir wanita dengan rayuan gamblang bin wanjir.

"Nee-chii~ kau tahu.. Kau sangat ero sekali. Bahkan mataku tidak bisa menahan godaan auramu"

"Ah? Eehhh?!"

"Kau tahu Nee-chii... Bahkan hanya menatapmu saja aku bisa jatuh hati. Tak terkecuali dengan bibirmu yang ero nya!"

Kasir itu memerah dan wajahnya penuh dengan kegugupan ketika Tsuchimikado memegang dagunya. Issei menatap hal utu dengan penuh semangat dan Toma

Eh?! Kemana Toma?

"Hentikan itu Tsuchimikado!"

Sebuah tendangan kuat menghantam tubuh Tsuchimikado hingga tercampak beberapa meter. Melihat hal itu Issei dengan cepat menuju kasir sementara Toma mengangkat temannya yang pingsan itu keluar dari Restoran

"Maafkan temanku! Kami akan segera pergi! Ini bills nya"

Issei menundukkan kepala dengan penuh penyesalan dan segera menyusul Toma dan Tsuchimikado yang sudah hampir saling adu argumen disebuah taman

"Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan itu Tuchimikado!"

"Nya?! Kamiyan! Apa kau sebegitu jahatnya padaku!"

"Tsuchimikado-san, apa kau ingin membuat kita semua ditangkap polisi?"

"Nani?! Isenya juga mengkhianatiku!"

"Aku tidak pernah membelamu sejak awal!"

"Nya! Kamiyan! Bagaimana ini!"

"Jangan tanya aku!"

Toma menepuk jidatnya dan menghela nafas "Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, Tsuchimikado? Jangan bilang kalau kau mau membunuh Rias-san sekarang?"

"Kamiyan, kau sangat tegang sekali"

"Tsuchimikado-san, katakan padaku apa itu benar?"

"Hm?! Isenya... Kamiyan... Kalian berdua sejak kapan memiliki kemiripan?"

"*hah... Sudahlah. Tsuchimikado, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau memiliki perkembangan?"

Tsuchimikado berubah menjadi serius dan itu sedikit mengejutkan Issei.

"Dari yang aku ketahui situasi semakin memburuk oleh karena itu. Isenya!"

"Ah.. Hai!" Issei agak gugup ketika melibat perubahan 180 derajat Tsuchimikado

"Rating Games kalian yang direncanakan 5 atau 6 hari lagi. Aku yakin dibatalkan"

"Heh! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"... Karena Riser diculik"

Toma dan Issei terkejut dan bahkan Issei mulai panik mendengar itu. "B..bagaimana bisa?!"

"Dari informasi yang aku dapatkan, Isenya. Kelihatannya Riser memiliki musuh dalam selimut disekitarnya yang ingin menyingkirkan dia demi menghancurkan klan Gremory"

"Apa?!"

" Apa"

Tsuchimikado menganggukkan kepala. "Itu benar, Riser adalah target pembunuhan sebenarnya yang dikejar oleh Kota Akademi. Ia memiliki kemampuan regenerasi oleh kekuatan api abadi Phenex yang cukup menarik perhatian. Jadi aku yakin jika tanpa ia sadari jika disekitarnya ada penyusup yang sengaja menyamar dan menunggu momentum dimana ia mendeklarasikan pertarungan dengan ras Gremory. Menggunakan momentum itu, mereka bisa membuat Klan Phenex yakin jika Gremory yang menyebabkan Riser menghikang dan jika ia terbunuh, kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi"

"Pertempuran antar klan"

Tsuchimikado menganggukkan kepala. "Benar sekali Isse Hyoudo. Oleh karena itu, semenjak menghilangnya Riser, aku mendaoat informasi jika Sirzechs dari dunia bawah saat ini menghadapi tuntutan yang cukup memberatkan dan juga untukmu Kamiyan"

"... Apa itu"

"Karena kau mengalahkan Riser dalam pertarungan 1 lawan 1, kau akan menjadi target utama kambing hitam oleh mereka. Aku mengharapkan kau untuk siap akan serangan dadakan"

" Apa?! Apa itu benar Toma!"

Menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan Issei adalah hal yang dilakukan Toma.

"Isenya. Kau harus tahu, Imagine Breaker adalah kekuatan mutlak yang mampu menghapus segala bentuk sihir tak terkecuali apapun itu. Oleh karena itu, sebaiknya kau kurangi bersentuhan dengan Kamiyan"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau itu adalah makhluk yang terbentuk oleh sihir. Jika kau terus bersentuhan dengan Kamiyan kekuatanmu akan berkurang drastis dan jika kekuatanmu mencapai titik dimana tidak bisa menopang kehidupanmu. Kau akan mati"

"!"

Kamijou Toma langsung murung dengan wajah sangat menyesal karena hal itu baru saja terjadi beberapa waktu lalu yang dimana ia membunuh sesosok makhkuk seperti Humaniod-Devils oleh tangan kanannya

Suasana diantara mereka bertiga mulai menegang karena Issei yang mendengar pernyataan itu membuatnya sedikit takut akan bahaya yang ia hadapi. Tsuchimikado mengatur kacamatanya dan menatap ke Toma

"Jadi bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, setelah semua ini dan perlakuan baik yang kami terima dari Issei-san dan teman-temannya, mana mungkin aku akan diam saja ketika mereka dilanda masalah!"

Tsuchimikado tersenyum lebar dan mengarahkannpandangannya ke Issei. "Dan bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau masih mau ikut terlibat setelah tahu semua ini?"

"Tentu saja! Kesalamatan Buchou sedang dipertaruhkan disini!"

"Bagus sekali. Baiklah, untuk permulaan aku ingin kalian berdua menghajar dia!"

Keduanya terkejut ketika Tsuchimikado tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak sebuah pohon. "Penyamaranmu sangat Naif untuk bisa mengelabuiku, Nee-chi"

Sosok yang keluar dari balik pohon membuat Issei terkejut.

"Seto Kaicho?!"

"Issei, kau kenal dia?"

Tanya Toma ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut hitam dengan kacamata. Issei menjawab dengan menganggukkan kepala

"Ya, aku tahu dia. Dia itu Ketua sekaligus Presiden di struktural dewan Siswa SMA Kuoh. Shitori Sōna atau lebih tepatnya nama asli dia Sona Sitri. Devils kelas atas yang Buchou pernah ceritakan padaku"

"Begitu"

Tsuchimikado setelah selesai mendengar penjelasan Issei, mulai tersenyum lebar lagim "jadi Nee-chii... Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?"

"... Aku ingin kalian tidak ikut campir"

"Oh? Dan apa itu sebuah permintaan?" Balas Tsuchimikado

"Tidak, melainkan perintah"

"Begitu ya. Tapi sayang sekali Nee-chii. Aku disini bukan untuk menuruti perintahmu"

"Begitukah? Jadi kalian juga salah satu Espers dari dunia lain itu"

"Ah!"

"Ha?!"

"Oh ya? Kau tahu ya Nee-chii"

Tsuchimikado memberikan senyuman lebar pada Perempuan bernama Sona ini. Dari apa yang ia lihat, nampaknya gadis ini sangat tenang sekali menghadapi mereka bertiga. 'Dengan kata lain. Ada espers lain dibarisannya'

"Tcih... Ne Neechii.. Apa kau tahu betapa lucunya datang sendirian dengan niat seperti itu"

"Oh ya?"

Tsuchimikado masih tidak menurunkan pistolnya dan mengarahkan padangan ke Issei dan Toma. "Kalian berdua bisa bertarung?"

"Tentu. Kenapa Tsuchimikado?"

"Apa yang terjadi Tsuchimikado-san?"

"Gadis ini (sambil menatap tajam ke Sona) ia berniat menghabisi kita bertiga. Bukan begitu Nee-chii?"

Sona menaikkan alis pada pernyataan Tsuchimikasom "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Tapi aku senang kau memahaminya lebih cepat"

Sona menaikkan tangan kanannya dan sebuah lonjakan energi besar terbentuk disekitar mereka

"Heh... Barrier Magic. Teknik kuno yang cukup populer. Kau ternyata melebihi ekspektasiku Nee-chii"

"Hm. Kau terlihat sangat tenang"

"Untuk apa pula aku ragu melawanmu yang sendirian menghadpi kami bertiga"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil lalu hal berikutnya sukses membuat Toma, Issei, dan Tsuchimikado terdiam.

"Oh sialan"

" ... Apa kau bercanda!" Komplain Issei

"Kelihatannya ini akan sangat menarik" Tsuchimikado tersenyum lebar lagi

Mereka saat ini dekepung oleh 15 gadis yang dikenal Issei sebagai Peerage Riser. Dan melihat situasi ini sudah cukup membuat Issei sedikit berkeringat gugup.

"Kalian!"

Seorang knight wanita mengarahkan pedangnya pada mereka bertiga . "Kau! Manusia! Dan Bidak kecil dari klan Gremory... Atas nama Peerage Knight Phenex, kami disini akan membunuhmu"

"oh ya-oh ya... Kalian semua nampaknya terlalu bersemangat" Tsuchimikade membalas dengan santai

"Issei, apa kau yakin mampu bertarung?"

Issei menganggukkan kepala. Namun sebelumnya itu ia menatap ke Knight. "Kenapa kalian mengincar kami! Kami tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Diam kau! Tindakan kalian yang menantang Riser-sama dan akibat ulah kalian sekarang Riser-sama menghilang. Kami tidak akan mengampuni kalian!"

"Apa kalian sebegitu rendahnya untuk menuduh seseorang?!"

"Diam kalian!"

Issei mendapat serangan frontal dari sang knight. "Issei!" Teriak Toma namun ia pun diserang oleh gadis berkekuatan Misterius ini

'Sialan! Kami kalah jumlah'

"Kamiyan" Tsuchimikado masih bersikap tenang walaupun keadaan mereka terkepung.

Tsuchimikado tersenyum "Kita harus mengalahkan mereka semua"

"Ini yang kulakukan!"

Toma melaju sosok gadis berpakaian Kimono yang nampaknya siap menyerang Toma. Setiap serangan sihirnyang dilemparkan ke Kamijou Toma, ia patahkanndengan tangan kanannya

"Mustahil!"

"Bagaimana bisa!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Beragam reaksi tidak percaya berdatangan dari para gadis-gadis. Membuat Tsuchimikado tertawa. "Kalian semua memang bodoh! Kali ini Check Mate"

Tsuchimikado mengeluarkan kartu hitam dan sebuah kekuatan besar datang.

"Wha?!"

"Apa?!"

Kelima belas peerage itu terkejut melihat kekuatan besar itu.

'Dugaanku benar, dunia ini tidak disusun berdasarkan kekuatan yang menggunakan dasar hukum fisika. Melainkan kekuatan mental dengan kata lain sihir. Heh... Kalian meremehkanku dasar bodoh!'

"Apa kalian tahu. Kalian sudah kalah!"

Tsuchimikado menyerang Knight yang memojokkan Issei tadi dan berhasil membuat knight terhempas. Tak berselang lama semua peerage dikalahkan dalam hitungan menit setelah Tsuchimikado mengeluarkan kartu hitamnya.

"Wow... Hebat sekali" Puji Issei namun pujian itu tak bertahan lama setelah melihat Tsuchimikado terbaring dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka

"Tsuchimikado!"

"Tsuchimikado-san!"

"Uhuk... Efek sampingnya masih merepotkan"

"Toma, bagaimanan ini bisa terjadi?!"

Toma hanya memejamkan mata dan menatap ke Issei dengan murung. "Espers jika menggunakan sihir, akan berimbas ke tubuh pengguna karena sejak awal kekuatan kami berdasarkan susunan ilmu sains"

"Lebih baik kita segera lari dari sini sebelum mereka bangun!"

Toma mengangkat tubuh Tsuchimikado dan Issei ikut membantunya. Kesuanya melarikan diri dengan cepat dan saat mereka berada di ujung barier Toma menghancurkannya dengan tangan kanan

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang klub, Toma membaringkan Tsuchimikado di sofa dan Issei pergi ke washtafle membasahi kain untuk menghilangkan bercak darah. Jujur, Issei terkesan dengan kemampuan Tsuchimikado yang menyelamatkan mereka semua dari penyerangan dadakan itu.

"Sialan! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!"

Umpat Issei

Toma hanya bisa mendesah dan berpikir dengan keras solusi untuk masalah ini. Jujur ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir sama sekali. Namun ia bisa bernafas dengan lega karena setidaknya yang di kejar hanyalah mereka bertiga

'Aku tidak bisa membahayakan Index dan Misaka dalam hal ini'

'Ini adalah kesalahanku juga. Sebaiknya aku meminta bantuan Sirzechs-san atau Grayfia-san untuk masalah ini'

Pikir Toma sambil menyandarkan diri di sofa. Tsuchimikado nyaris membuang nyawanya demi dirinya dan Issei dan sekarang hanya Issei lah yang siap bertarung kapanpun

"Toma. Apa kau punya waktu sebentar"

Issei yang ada di depannya bertanya dengan wajah serius. "Tentu.",

Issei duduk di sebelah Toma.

" Toma, jujur. Setelah semua ini, aku sama sekali tidak mau melibatkan siapapun dalam masalah. Jadi maaf Toma, aku hanya bisa membantu sampai disini"

Toma mulai muram sedikit lalu tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, lagipula wajar saja kalau kau tidak bisa membantu kami. Kau punya tanggung jawab yang cukup besar untuk melindungi Rias-san"

"Maafkan aku"

"... Hanya berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Issei"

"Apapun itu akan aku lakukan."

Toma menatap serius Issei. "Tolong jauhkan Index dari hal ini. Apapun itu tidak masalah yang penting jangan sampai Index terlibat sampai masalah ini selesai. Atau setidaknya sampai aku dan Tsuchimikado menemukan cara bagaimana mengembalikan Riser ke rekan-rekannya"

Issei menganggukkan kepala. "Baik. Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku permisi pulang Toma. Nanti aku balik lagi bawa makan malam untuk kalian"

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya Issei"

"Jangan pikirkan itu kawan"

Issei pun pergi dari ruangan meninggalkan Toma yang sudah sepenuhnya kelelahan dan memilih untuk terlelap di sofa

Kamijou Toma, saat ini tertidur di sofa setelah pertarungan itu. Namun ia merasakan sebuah bantal yang sangat nyaman sekali. Bantal apaan yang bisa membuatnya senyaman ini

'hrm...'

ia membuka mata setelah merasakan sesuatu mengusap rambutnya. 'Issei? ... Tidak mungkin, dia kan pulang tadi'

"Toma-sama. Apa anda sudah merasa baikkan?"

mendengar suara feminin membuatnya hampir lompat kaget dan yang benar saja saat ia sepenuhnya bangun, ia melihat sosok maid berambut silver duduk dengan senyuman khas.

Dengan kata lain, Grayfia-san memberikannya sebuah lap-pillow?!

"Uhm... Ano... Grayfia-san..."

"Hai" Grayfia menjawab dengan senyuman

"Ke...kenapa anda disini? an..ano.. grayfia-san"

"Karena Saya ingin membantu anda"

"Hai?"

Grayfia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Tsuchimikado dan saat Toma mengikuti arah pandangan Grayfia ia pun terkejut melihat Tsuchimikado sudah di rawat dengan baik terbukti dengan perban yang menutupi tubuhnya. Awalnya Issei hanya merawat luka Tsuchimikado seadanya namun sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik.

Grayfia pun menjelaskan jika diperintahkan Sirzechs untuk mengecek keadaaan Toma pasca pertarungan. Namun saat Grayfia tiba ia melihat jika Toma tidur di sofa dengan wajah kelelahan dan temannya yang penuh dengan luka. Tentu Grayfia tidak bisa mengabaikan hal itu, jadi ia pun melakukan hal yang ia pikir benar

Itu saja

"ah.. Jadi begitu. Maaf jika menyusahkanmu Grayfia-san"

"Tidak masalah, sudah kewajiban saya untuk membantu teman-teman Rias. Dan lagipula kau sudah menunjukkan pada kami betapa luar biasanya anda sebagai manusia"

"hm? aku tidak spesial sama sekali Grayfia-san. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang kupikir benar dan membela teman-temanku adalah tujuanku juga"

Grayfia tersenyum pada cara menjawab Toma. "Amda tahu, jika anda mempertahankan sikap seperti itu. Banyak wanita akan jatuh cinta padamu"

Toma terkejut dan hampir jatuh dari sofa ketika mendengar perkataan Grayfia.

"Jangan meledekku Grayfia-san. Aku ini hanyalah petarung jalanan"

"Fufufu... Justru tipe seperti itu yang bisa membuat anda populer"

Grayfia-san tertawa ringan. Lalu ia menatap ke Toma sekali lagi "Lantas katakan padaku Toma. Apakah kau akan melakukan hal yang kau lakukan seperti mempertaruhkan nyawamu untukku?"

Melihat raut wajah innocent Grayfia membuat Toma blush

"a... apa yang kau katakan sih!"

Protes Toma dan ia ditertawai lagi oleh Grayfia. Toma mendesah "Kau tahu Grayfia-san. Anda itu sudah memiliki suami, untuk apa lagi anda menjahili orang sepertiku"

Grayfia meletakkan tangannya di dagu dengan ekspresi berpikir sejenak. "Hm... Mungkin karena itu seru"

"Darimananya?!"

"Fufufu..."


	3. Chapter 3 Turning Point

Menjadi terkuat nomor 1 di kota akademi adalah hal yang paling menjijikkan. Setiap harinya aku dipaksa untuk bermain menjadi penjahat demi melindungi bocah menyebalkan itu

Apa ada pilihan yang jauh lebih baik untuk dia.

Aku muak untuk semua hal itu

Dan sekarang hal yang jauh lebih menyebalkan justru terjadi padaku

'Tcih...'

Aku mengumpat ketika berjalan ditengah gelapnya malam. Walau ini adalah kota Tokyo yang mirip dengan Tokyo di duniaku yang menjijikkan itu. Dunia dimana tidak mengenal esper dan ilmu pengetahuan yang membentuk kekuatan fisika yang diimplementasikan kedalam Hukum Mutlak

Misalnya saja dalam menjelaskan gerak. Gerak di dalam ilmu fisika didefinisikan sebagai perubahan tempat atau kedudukan baik hanya sekali maupun berkali-kali. Di dunia sains, gerak memiliki nilai besaran skalar dan vektor. Kombinasi dari kedua besaran tersebut dapat menjadi besaran baru yang disebut kecepatan dan percepatan. Gerakan pada sebuah benda umumnya dipengaruhi oleh dua jenis energi, yakni Energi Potensial dan Energi kinetik. Berdasarkan perubahannya gerak dapat dibagi menjadi dua jenis, gerak osilasi dan tidak berosilasi

Nah dalam menjelaskan situasi seperti yang ia alami beberapa waktu belakangan ini, tidak satupun dari mereka yang menggunakan kekuatan berdasarkan hukum fisika maupun Hukum yang sudah mutlak ada di dunia ini

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia ini'

Pikirku sambil berjalan

Namun belum lama aku berjalan aku dihadang oleh sekelompok orang tidak dikenal yang kelihatannya tidak menunjukkan sikap untuk berdamai. Melihat aku diremehkan lagi oleh sekelompok ikan teri membuatku kembali teringat kenangan lama yang membuat kemarahanku menaik

tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menendang wajah mereka bahkan kumpulan bandit yang masih berusaha melawan berujung pingsan dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat menyedihkan.

'Tcih!'

Aku berdiri di pinggir kanal sungai dimana yang dapat aku lihat adalah pemandangan air tenang yang senyap. Sebuah hal yang sangat sempurnya untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhku

'Jika dengan melenyapkan Bocah api itu dapat menyebabkan konflik. Bukankah itu akan sangat menarik sekali untuk dilihat'

Aku menyeringai dengan kejam membayangkan makhluk tidak jelas itu saling membunuh dengan kekuatan tidak jelas mereka. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu lagi mengotori tanganku untuk memenuhi keinginan bajiangan Aleister itu.

Hanya saja

'Mengapa ia sampai repot-repot menginginkanku untuk berada di dunia tidak jelas ini?'

'Apa yang sebenarnya dia cari di dunia ini?'

Pertanyaan itu terulang dipikiranku hingga akhirnya sesosok laki-laki tertentu terlintas dibenakku.

'Jangan bercanda!'

Aku berujung melepaskan energi ku sesaat setelah membayangkan si HERO itu berusaha mempermalukanku untuk kedua kalinya setelah ia dengan sangat kerennya menyelamatkan para sister yang dimana ia sendiri tidak mampu melakukannya

"kau terlihat sangat kesal sekali ya. Accelerator"

"Bajingan kau, Tsuchimikado!"

aku melepaskan kekuatanku pada orang yang bicara dibelakangku secara tiba-tiba namun apa yang aku harapkan ternyata tidak terjadi. Orang yang aku serang justru sedang menyeringai menghinaku saat berhasil menghindar serangan dadakan itu

"Kau sangat membenciku ya, Accelerator"

"Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini. Bajingan!"

Tsuchimikado tidak menjawab dengan spontan justru ia berjalan mendekat kearahku dengan wajah serius. Aku dapat melihat kedua matanya dibalik kacamata itu dan aku tahu jika ia tidak berniat untuk bercanda kali ini seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada tim.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

"Apa maksudmu"

Tsuchimikado mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan itu terlihat seperti sebuah gulungan dengan ikatan berwarna merah.

"Ini adalah kertas Peerage yang Aleister sedang incar"

Aku tidak menganggap itu sebagai lelucon namun aku juga tidak menganggap itu sebagai hal yang benar juga.

"Dan. Apa kau pikir itu ada hubungannya denganku?!"

"Tentu ada"

'Oh?'

"Aku tahu jika kau mungkin tidak peduli dengan hal seperti ini. Tapi bisa setidaknya kau mendengarkanku sebentar"

"Aku tidak peduli"

Aku berjalan melewati Tsuchimikado dengan penuh acuh hingga akhirnya ia mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tidak katakan

"Ini mengenai sisters"

Aku langsung berbalik badan dan menggenggam kerah baju Tsuchimikado dengan semua amarah dan kebencian aku arahkan padanya. Namun Tsuchimikado justru semakin menunjukkan wajah serius yang menurutku cukup menguji kesabaranku

"Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini. Tsuchimikado"

"berusaha mengeluarkanmu dari situasi berbahaya"

"Apa kau berusaha mengasihaniku?!"

Dengan tatapan serius Tsuchimikado menatapku tepat kearah mataku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Terkadang sikap egoismu bisa membuatmu superior. Tapi ingatlah ini, Kita tidak berada di dunia dimana semua dapat diselesaikan dengan caramu"

"Apa kau berusaha untuk mengajariku sekarang. Tuan sok pintar"

"Tidak, aku justru hanya memberitahukanmu"

Tsuchimikado meneyerahkanku gulungan itu sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan diri dari peganganku dan berjalan menjauh. Namun sebelum ia menghilang ditengah gelapnya malam ia berbalik badan dan menatapku tepat di kedua mataku

"Dengar, situasi mungkin akan semakin kompleks. Ada baiknya jika kau ikuti alur yang ada dan tetap jaga kelakuanmu jika kau tidak mau terlibat dengan hal itu lagi"

Kalimat Tsuchimikado kurang begitu jelas namun Aku dapat memahami dengan baik apa yang ia maksud dengan hal itu lagi. Eksperimen sisters yang nyaris membuatku gila

Seperginya Tsuchimikado aku membuka gulungan itu dan berusaha membaca apa isinya hingga membuat Tsuchimikado memperingatiku dengan cara tidak biasa. Isi gulungan itu adalah sebuah gambar lingkaran yang aku tidak bisa pahami sama sekali apa maksudnya.

'Apa maksud dari ini?'

Pikirku saat melihat kalimat yang tidak aku pahami. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Tsuchimikado terhadap benda ini sehingga ia memberikannya padaku. Walaupun ia sangat menyebalkan bagaikan serangga, namun aku sangat mengetahui sifatnya saat ia sedang serius.

'Ia tidak mungkin sedang bercanda dengan ekspresi seperti itu'

Aku hanya bisa menduga-duga mengenai situasi yang sedang terjadi saat ini, yang jelas aku sudah tahu jika ini bukan duniaku dan ini juga bukan kota yang diisi dengan penuh bajingan politisi kotor yang berusaha mencuci otakku.

"He..hehehe...! Jika kalian memang berusaha memanfaatkanku dengan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai bahan percobaan. MAKA AKU TIDAK AKAN PEDULI DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA!"

Kemarahanku meledak saat memikirkan seorang anak kecil merepotkan namun penuh dengan keceriaan dalam hidupnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang ingin aku lindungi dari kegagalanku sebagai manusia.

Tawa jahatku hanya dapat bergema disekitar tanpa ada yang mendengar karena gelapnya malam menjadi musuhku saat ini

Aku mengerti satu hal dari kejadian aneh yang sangat tidak masuk akal ini

Yaitu

Semua orang yang ada disini hanya berusaha memanfaatkanku dan menjebakku ketika status quo tidak berlaku.

"HAHAHAH! Seharusnya aku menyadari itu sejak awal! Tapi aku ternyata masih dapat dibodohi dengan cara paling menyedihkan seperti itu!"

Aku kembali tertawa

Aku menyadari satu hal

Dengan Tsuchimikado mencuri benda ini, aku yakin sekali mereka akan mencari benda ini dan dari logonya itu terlihat sama dengan tato di punggu bocah yang ia culik beberapa waktu lalu

Dengan kata lain

Tsuchimikado berusaha membantunya agar tidak menjadi target karena ia adalah pelaku yang melakukan hal itu. Tsuchimikado berpikir jika dengan benda seperti ini, aku dapat dilindungi

Hah! betapa bodohnya dia

'Akan aku tunjukkan pada kalian semua siapa yang sedang kalian hadapi. Bajingan!'

Aku berjalan menuju arah gereja yang dimana aku merasakan gelombang energi tidak normal. Dari apa yang aku analisa dengan status Chokerku menyala aku dapat merasakan adanya distorsi tetragonal.

'Heh... nampaknya ada tikus yang berusaha memainkan peran disini'

Pikirku saat sampai di depan pintu gereja.

Aku mengangkat satu tangan dan langsung melemparkan kekuatan yang sangat besar hingga menghancurkan bagian depan gereja secara keseluruhan

"A..APA?!"

Penghuni dalam gereja terkejut ketika bagian depan gereja hancur.

Yang dapat aku lihat adalah sosok makhluk tidak jelas entah manusia atau bukan sedang terbang dengan pakaian yang menurutku sangat tidak senonoh

'Ketemu satu serangga!'

Pikirku

Saat ini targetku adalah semua yang memiliki koneksi dengan Pria bernama Issei Hyoudo sesuai dengan keterangan Tsuchimikado dalam kertas yang ia sertakan dengan gulungan

Dari apa yang ia baca, Tsuchimikado meyakini jika mereka yang terlibat dengan Issei Hyoudo adalah orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Aleister dan Kota akademi mengingat status Dokumen C yang harusnya hancur di Avingon justru fragmennya turun ke dunia ini.

Dari hal itu saja, aku dapat menarik garis sederhana semua ini

Kota akademi tidak akan mundur selama fragmen Dokumen C itu masih ada. Dan selama itu masih ada, maka ia akan menghancurkannya dan menutup mulut Aleister untuk selamanya

Namun aku masih tidak yakin dengan hal itu...

"Manusia! Bagaimana bisa kau mengeluarkan kekuatan seperti itu!"

"Heh... Apa kau penasaran? atau kau justru menyadari betapa rendahnya dirimu!"

Aku menunjuk makhluk itu dengan tongkatku bagaikan menunjuk kearah kecoa yang sering aku injak.

"Serangga sepertimu sebaiknya menghilang"

Aku melepaskan limiter dan menghajarnya tanpa ada celah sama sekali. Makhluk yang aku lihat seperti sosok wanita itu langsung terhempas ke lantai dengan sangat keras hingga menciptakan lubang.

"Uhuk!"

Wanita itu memuntahakan darah. Ia berusaha bangkit dan menyerangku dengan kekuatan yang aneh yang dimana ia mengeluarkan tombak cahaya

"Dasar makhluk rendahan! Matilah kau!"

ia melemparkan tombak bercahaya itu, namun aku menahannya dengan satu tangan dan spontan itu membuat wanita itu terkejut luar biasa

"Ba...Bagaimana bisa! Itu adalah kekuatan suci yang harusnya manusia tidak bisa menangkis serangan seperti itu!"

Teriaknya namun aku hanya tertawa dengan senyuman gelap

"Heh... Kau sangat bodoh!"

"Apa maksudmu MANUSIA!"

Wanita itu kembali melemparkan tombak cahaya namun aku dengan mudah menangkisnya dengan satu tangan. Melihat wajah frustrasi dari makhluk tidak jelas itu aku hanya memberikan tawa gila

"Apa kau tahu, ketika suatu partikel yang berada pada keadaan energi mekanika kuantum yang lebih tinggi berubah ke keadaan yang lebih rendah melalui emisi foton, maka cahaya akan terbentuk. Dan selama masih ada foton berarti akan ada partikel elementer dalam fenomena elektromagnetik. Dengan menguraikan jumlah Konstanta Planck dan panjang gelombang dari radiasi sinar X. Maka aku dapat memanipulasi elemen dengan reflectorku!"

Aku dengan cepat membentuk tombak cahaya baru yang berwarna kuning lebih cerah bagaikan emas dan langsung aku lemparkan kearah wanita itu yang tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali akibat rasa kagetnya

"Uhgk!"

Wanita itu langsung memuntahkan darah setelah tombak itu menusuk dan menembus perutnya.

Saat wanita itu terbaring dilantai aku mendekat kearahnya. Ia menatap kearahku dengan wajah penuh dengan kebencian

"Ba...Bagaimana manusia sepertimu sangat kuat sekali"

Wanita itu berbicara sambil memuntahkan darah beberapa kali namun aku dengan geli menginjak wajahnya.

"Dasar makhluk bodoh. Kau dari awal sudah menunjukkan gerak lurus yang mempunyai kecepatan konstan. selama nilai percepatannya adalah a = 0. Maka gerakmu adalah gerak lurus yang beraturan sehingga sangat mudah bagiku untuk menghancurkanmu"

Aku menendang wajahnya sekali lagi

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Apa yang kau tahu soal bocah ini!"

Aku menunjukkan foto seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut brown. Wanita itu menunjukkan reaksi yang dimana ia yakin jika wanita ini mengetahui sesuatu

"Tidak mau bicara?"

Aku langsung menginjak lengan kiri wanita ini dengan sangat kuat hingga mendengar suara retakan. Suara teriakan kesakitan menggema di gereja ini namun aku sangat menikmati hal-hal seperti ini

"HAHAHAH! Ayo bicaralah!"

Aku mengulangi hal itu beberapa kali namun wanita ini sangat keras kepala sekali dan masih tidak mau membuka suara soal bocah yang ada di dalam foto ini

"BICARA DASAR SERANGGA!"

Aku menginjak wajahnya dengan kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah. Entah apa yang merasuki kepalaku, namun aku sangat menyukai teriakan keputusasaan seperti ini dan ini sangat menyenangkan untukku

"Sudah cukup. Accelerator"

Seseorang menghentikanku dari belakang namun sebelum aku hendak menghajar siapapun yang ada dibelakangku saat itu aku membelakkan mata terhadap orang yang ada di kakiku.

Darah

Itu adalah Darah yang mengalir

Dan wajah yang diisi oleh keputus-asaan

Wajah yang tidak bernyawa

"Ugh!"

Perasaan mual langsung mendatangiku ketika ribuan kenangan menyatu di dalam pikiranku. Kenangan terburuk dalam hidupku dan kenangan yang sangat tidak ingin aku ingat sama sekali

Tsuchimikado berusaha menenangkanku yang memuntahkan isi perutku ketika semua yang aku alami mulai teringat kembali.

"Apa kau sudah tenang?"

Aku hanya terdiam menjawab pertanyaannya sambil menatap kearah wanita yang terbaring di lantai dalam keadaan pingsan. Aku berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya walaupun dalam pikiranku dipenuhi beragam hal yang aku ingin cari tahu

"Apa kau berusaha mencari tahu siapa bocah itu dengan menginterogasi, Dia?"

Tsuchimikado menunjukkan jari kearah wanita itu. Ada perbedaan sifat dengan Tsuchimikado yang sedang berbicara padaku saat ini, namun aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu karena yang aku inginkan adalah mengakhiri hal aneh ini dan segera kembali kesana

Tsuchimikado menggelengkan kepala sambil memberikanku sebuah kertas yang berisi informasi mengenai siapa bocah itu

"Dia adalah iblis dan dia saat ini menjadi bawahan dari Fragment Dokumen C. Saat ini, aku tidak bisa membunuh Fragment Dokumen C karena posisiku, jadi aku akan menyerahkan padamu untuk memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hal ini"

"Apa kau berniat untuk menyuruhku membunuhnya"

Aku menatap kearah Tsuchimikado dengan tajam namun Tsuchimikado tidak menjawab namun hanya memberikan sebuah peringatan

"Sebaiknya kau putuskan ini cepat, karena seminggu dari sekarang semua makhluk yang kita sebut sebagai iblis akan melakukan pertemuan dalam pertarungan rating. Kau bisa memilih antara melepaskan Riser dan membiarkan hal berjalan seperti biasanya agar ia dibunuh atau kau yang melakukannya sendiri"

"Apa kau berusaha memerintahku!"

"Tidak juga. Kau ini adalah anggota GROUP. Kita bekerja dibawah tanah untuk menyingkirkan para sampah setiap harinya. Sebaiknya kau jangan lupakan hal itu"

Tsuchimikado mendesah melihatku yang tidak menunjukkan kesukarelaan yang ia ingin tugaskan padaku.

"Dengar Accelerator, kau mungkin tidak percaya padaku setelah kau ditugaskan secara tiba-tiba di dunia asing seperti ini. Tapi aku ingin kau paham, musuh kita bukan hanya aktor politik yang memainkan peran dengan eksperimen antar dimensi seperti yang dilakukan Aleister saat ini. Namun musuh kita saat ini adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar, jika kita membiarkan fragment Dokumen C itu di dalam tubuh gadis itu terlalu lama, maka itu akan merubahnya menjadi penguasa absolut tanpa ada yang bisa membantah apa yang dia inginkan"

"Dan itu sama saja akan menyebabkan kehancuran keseimbangan Ruang-Waktu"

Aku langsung menatapnya dengan tajam mengenai omong kosong yang ia katakan ini

"Apa kau menyiapkan semua omong kosong itu untuk membuang waktuku"

Aku menarik pistol 9mm dari saku dan mengarahkannya tepat diwajah Tsuchimikado yang saat ini menatapku dengan serius

"Setiap kali kau mengarang sesuatu, kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar. Dengar bajingan. Aku tidak peduli siapa yang membayarmu untuk mengarang cerita konyol itu, tapi kau harus tahu satu hal"

"[Aku paling benci diperintah sesukamu!]"

Aku mengatakan itu dengan penuh kebencian karena aku merasa jika dia ini berusaha memperalatku. Namun sangat tidak aku sangka jika Tsuchimikado yang berdiri didepanku saat ini justru merespon dengan seringai kejam

" . Tidak aku sangka jika kau akan menyadari hal itu secepat ini"

Balas Tsuchimikado dengan nada intimidasi namun aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan hal seperti itu. Saat Tsuchimikado berjalan kearah lain ia menaikkan satu tangan ke langit dan menunjukkan padaku sesuatu yang aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti

Sebuah lingkaran cahaya putih

Lingkaran itu cukup besar dan diisi oleh beragam tulisan asing yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa tulisan itu

Tak lama Tsuchimikado berbalik badan dan menatapku namun wajah Tsuchimikado justru mulai terlihat seperti gambar yang rusak

"Oh... Ternyata aku masih dibatasi di dunia ini juga ya?"

Ia menatapku lagi dengan tubuh Tsuchimikado yang mulai mengeluarkan cahaya.

"Siapa kau"

Tanyaku saat perlahan sosok Tsuchimikado itu mulai aku yakini jika adalah orang lain yang menyamar namun penyamaran ini nyaris sempurna bahkan cukup sempurna untuk mengecoh diriku

Namun sosok yang menyamar sebagai Tsuchimikado itu tidak menjawab bahkan saat tubuhnya itu mulai menunjukkan retakan-retakan seakan mau hancur berkeping-keping, sosok itu kemudian menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearahku diikuti senyuman

"Ini adalah...789872q3e...Sa...Saatnya qwjdo0qw... un-wiajhdoaw..tukmu... The One Who Wields the Power of God"

Saat tubuh Tsuchimikado meledak dalam cahaya yang sangat terang aku spontan menutup kedua mataku karena cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan dan berpotensi membuat buta

Namun tak lama saat cahaya itu menghilang apa yang ada di depanku bukanlah Tsuchimikado, melainkan sosok wanita muda dengan pakaian putih terang. Ia memiliki sepasang sayap berwarna putih perak, sosok yang sangat luar biasa

Itulah apa yang terpintas dipikiranku saat melihatnya

Wanita itu mendekat kearahku dan mengulurkan satu tangannya hingga menyentuh wajahku. Tangannya yang lembut dan hangat itu dapat aku rasakan di wajahku yang dingin. Ia tersenyum namun wajahnya mengatakan hal yang lain

Sesuatu yang pernah ia lihat di masa lalunya

Sebuah kesedian

Rasa simpatik

'Betapa bodohnya hal itu'

Pikirku sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan wanita itu dari wajahku namun sebelum aku dapat menyigkirkan tangannya dari wajahku justru ia menggenggam telapak tanganku diikuti dengan senyuman diwajahnya yang sangat memuakkan untuk kulihat

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku, Brengsek!"

ucapku dengan penuh kebencian namun ia justru memberikanku senyuman yang jauh lebih cerah

"hmmmm... Ternyata kau sangat kasar ya"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku!"

Aku berusaha menggunakan sedikit kekuatanku untuk menghempaskan wanita itu namun justru sebelum aku mengeluarkan kekuatanku tangan gadis itu bersinar dan saat itu juga aku merasakan sebuah aliran energi asing berusaha memasuki diriku

dalam hitungan detik aku langsung melompat mundur dari wanita itu namun sebelum aku dapat membuka suara aku melihat wanita itu mulai memudar.

"Nampaknya ini sudah waktunya untukku kembali ya"

Ia menatapku dengan senyuman namun sekali lagi, aku merasakan perasaan tidak menyenangkan dari dalam diriku ketika melihat raut wajah wanita itu yang menurutku sangat berlawanan dengan senyumannya

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku Bajingan!"

Aku meluapkan amarahku ketika aku merasakan ada perubahan dalam genetika diriku. Namun wanita itu tidak menjawab sesuai yang aku inginkan, justru ia mengatakan sesuatu yang aku tidak ingin dan tidak aku pedulikan sama sekali

"Suatu saat, kau akan membutuhkan kekuatan itu untuk melindungi orang yang kau cintai. Yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri jika kau masih memiliki hati"

Ia tersenyum padaku sambil melambaikan tangan

"sampai jumpa dilain waktu. Ken-kun"

Mendengar itu aku langsung membeku bahkan tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak bagaikan seluruh darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku dan semua yang menggerakan tubuh ini tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

"A..."

Aku mendengar sebutan itu setelah sekian lama bahkan aku sudah melupakan hal itu, namun sekali lagi aku mendengarnya

"Tunggu!"

Sebelum aku dapat mencegah wanita itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam disana tidak bisa memproses dengan baik apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku masih terdiam dipinggir kanal hingga matahari mulai terbit.

Aku tidak memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu namun apa yang ia mengerti adalah, sosok misterius itu mengetahui siapa dirinya sesungguhnya dan sosok itu melakukan sesuatu dengan susunan genetika di dalam dirinya

Normalnya aku dapat dengan mudah mengembalikan sesuatu bahkan untuk hal yang berukuran nano sekalipun. Hanya saja kali ini berbeda, apa yang wanita itu lakukan dengan susunan DNA dan Gen di dalam tubuhnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak berbahaya karena reflection miliknya tidak menunjukkan perlawanan sama sekali

'Sebenarnya siapa dia itu'

pikirku saat berjalan entah kemana. Satu-satunya tujuanku saat ini adalah mencari cara untuk kembali ke duniaku yang lama, namun berkat tipuan seperti tadi

Aku berujung membuang-buang waktuku tanpa mendapatkan hasil apapun.

Namun tetap saja

Aku menatap kearah gulungan ini. Aku cukup yakin jika benda ini memiliki suatu rahasia yang dapat membuatku kembali keduniaku. Pertanyaannya adalah, Bagaimana caranya aku membaca gulungan ini

Aku tidak memperdulikan hal itu dan memilih untuk meyimpannya di dalam sakuku untuk aku cari tahu lebih detil soal ini nanti.

Tak lama aku berjalan aku melihat seorang wanita lain berdiri mencegat jalanku

Ia mengenakan zirah dan perban ditubuhnya serta memiliki rambut berwarna coklat terang.

"Kita bertemu lagi..."

Kesatria wanita itu mengarahkan pedangnya kearahku dengan wajah penuh kebencian

"... Manusia"

'Siapa dia?'

Aku merasa jika aku pernah melihatnya, tapi kapan?

"Siapa kau?"

Wanita itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain amarah yang semakin meningkat

"BERANINYA KAU TIDAK MENGINGATKU"

Ia melesat kearahku dengan serangan frontal. Harus aku akui jika serangan frontal dengan mengandalkan kekuatan aneh itu adalah tindakan terbodoh.

"BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Ia terkejut dan sekali lagi aku merasa jika aku sudah pernah mengalami hal ini.

oh

aku baru ingat

Ksatria ini adalah bawahan sampah yang aku pungut beberapa waktu lalu

Dan kali ini aku menghentikan serangannya dengan cara yang sama untuk kedua kalinya

"Tcih. Apa tidak pernahkah kau belajar untuk memahami betapa besarnya perbedaan kekuatan kita"

Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku dalam merendahkan wanita yang sangat menyedihkan ini.

"Apa kau bilang!"

Ia kembali menyerangku dengan sangat cepat namun betapa bodohnya wanita ini untuk melawanku dengan serangan seperti ini

"Bagaimana!"

"Bagaimana bisa!"

"Bagaimana bisa manusia sepertimu dapat merendahkanku seperti ini!"

ia berceloteh sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearahku yang dari tadi sedikitpun tidak mengenaiku

Merasa muak dengan permainan ini, aku menggunakan penghitungan Energi kinetik dan metode Hukum Kedua Newton untuk dapat mengkonversikan massa dari pedang yang akan aku pegang dengan tanganku lalu mengkonversikannya menjadi bentuk lawan dengan mengubah struktur partikel massa yang akan dibebankan ke tanganku

Hasilnya aku mampu menahan pedang ksatria itu dengan satu tangan kosong tanpa ada luka sama sekali. Namun lagi-lagi wanita itu terkejut dan berusaha menyerangku walaupun ia tahu jarak kekuatan kami sangat berbeda jauh

'Dia ini memang sangat berisik!'

"DIAMLAH!"

Aku membentak wanita itu sambil memantulkan kekuatan ksatria ini yang aku serap akibat serangan pedang sebelumnya, alhasil wanita itu terpental dengan luka tebasan di perutnya

"ughk!"

ksatria itu memuntahkan darah, namun apa peduliku terhadap hal seperti itu?

Saat aku mendekat ksatria itu berusaha meraih pedangnya dan dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia berusaha menyerangku namun aku dengan mudah menginjak tangannya mencegah ia bergerak

"Kau tahu, aku sangat benci diremehkan seperti itu"

Aku menatap kearah wanita itu dengan penuh kebencian namun apa yang aku lihat dimata wanita itu adalah perasaan yang sama yang dimana ia membenciku

"HAHAHAH! ya benar! Itu yang ingin aku lihat!"

Aku menendang wajah Ksatria itu bagaikan sampah dan terakhir menginjak pedangnya dengan semua kekuatan yang kumiliki hingga hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan kaca

Wanita itu pingsan setelah menerima tendanganku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa wanita ini repot-repot mencariku hanya untuk menantangku bertarung

Sungguh sangat bodoh

Aku berjalan kearah lain menuju sekolah aneh itu namun sebelum aku dapat berjalan lebih jauh kakiku ditahan oleh kedua tangan.

"Ha?!"

Aku menatap kearah siapa yang berani menghentikanku, namun sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu aku melihat ksatria tadi masih dalam keadaan terluka menggenggam kedua kakiku

"Lepaskan, bajingan!"

Aku menendangnya dan saat ia terhempas aku melihat wanita itu dalam keadaan

menangis

"To..Tolong. Kembalikan Riser-sama. Aku mohon!"

Ada yang paling aku benci didunia ini selain para setan terkutuk di kota akademi itu.

yaitu melihat pemandangan dimana aku tidak bisa berkata apapun

Sangat aneh bagiku saat melihat pemandangan wanita ini memohon dengan tangisan palsu berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatianku

"Jangan banyak bicara, dasar bajingan!"

Aku meluapkan kemarahanku dengan menendangnya namun lagi-lagi perasaan aneh di dalam diriku justru membuatku tidak dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhku untuk menghajar wanita pemain drama ini

Lagi-lagi, wanita ini masih memohon dengan memegang kedua kakiku mencegah aku pergi kemana-mana

normalnya aku bisa menghempaskan wanita ini tanpa kesulitan sama sekali hanya saja

Entah kenapa perasaan di dalam diriku menghalangiku untuk melakukan demikian

Kenapa?

"Aku mohon, tolong kembalikan Riser-sama"

Ia memohon padaku namun tentu saja aku tidak berniat untuk menuruti keinginan dia

Accelerator

Esper dari kota Akademi dengan peringkat Level 5, saat ini ia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah akademi Kuoh.

Satu-satunya alasan mengapa ia kembali lagi kemari adalah

Ksatria Wanita bernama Karlamine.

Karlamine memohon padanya untuk mengembalikan Riser, bahkan ia rela menyerahkan nyawanya untuk ditukarkan dengan Riser.

Yang Karlamine katakan soal nyawa, ia tidak bercanda. Ia sama sekali tidak ragu untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika Accelerator menguji seberapa seriusnya gadis ini

'Jika wanita merepotkan itu sampai melakukan hal sejauh itu hanya untuk orang seperti dia. Apa itu artinya Riser ini memiliki semacam pengaruh yang cukup kuat?'

Terakhir kali ia ingat, ia mendapat tawaran dari wanita merepotkan bernama Sona untuk menculik Riser sebagai ganti untuk jaminan hidup di Tokyo namun ia harus merusak perjanjian itu karena saat ini ia memiliki rencana yang jauh lebih besar

Yaitu mengambil kembali Riser dan menjadikan dia sebagai bidak untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai status Quo.

Jika ia beruntung, maka ia dapat menemukan seseorang yang dapat membaca gulungan teks ini

"Heh... Satu-satunya cara untuk memberikan sambutan kepada tuan rumah yang baik, adalah dengan."

Aku menendang batu yang ada di dekatku namun batu itu aku berikan massa 2 juta jauh lebih besar dari Massa batu terbesar yang ada di samudra dan akhirnya batu yang terbang itu menjadi semacam meteor yang terbang langsung kearah gedung sekolah

Spontan gedung sekolah hancur berkeping-keping akibat terkena seranganku

"HAHAHAHAHAH! betapa hebat sekali!"

tawaku menggema diantara gedung sekolah yang hancur berkeping-keping. Tak lama banyak yang berlarian keluar dari area sekolah dengan panik bahkan para guru-guru pun ikut panik melarikan diri dari kawasan sekolah.

Aku berjalan masuk ke sekolah mencari dimana gadis merepotkan dan menjengkelkan itu berada. Namun belum lama aku berjalan aku sudah dihadang oleh sekelompok siswa yang menatapku dengan tajam.

"Berhenti! Siapa dan Apa yang kau lakukan disini!"

"! HA!"

Aku melirik mereka dengan penuh kebencian, dengan choker masih dalam keadaan menyala aku dapat menganalisa jika mereka ini memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti makhluk tak jelas itu.

"A... Jadi begitu ya... Kalian ini dalah budaknya si Sona bajingan itu"

"Kau! Beraninya kau menghina Kaicho!"

Mereka melesat kearahku dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi namun aku hanya menyeringai kearah mereka yang sangat naif. Mereka pikir mereka bisa lepas dari medan AIM-ku

"Aaghh!"

Mereka semua terhempas dan pingsan seketika juga saat kekuatan mereka aku putar balik menggunakan reflection. Sungguh luar biasa melihat pemandangan kehancuran dan tangisan ketakutan disini

Tak puas dengan semua ini aku kembali menghancurkan beberapa gedung yang ada .

"Hahahahahahahaha! Keluarlah kau serangga! Aku menunggu kalian disini!"

Aku tertawa sambil menghancurkan bangunan sekolah namun seketika aku terhenti, tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa bergerak.

'Oh? Freeze ya?'

"Hentikan semua ini, Accelerator"

Saat aku melirik kearah pendatang baru yang merusak kesenanganku, aku langsung tertawa

"Hahaha. Akhirnya kau muncul juga!"

Di depanku seorang gadis bernama Sona Sitri berdiri dengan pengikutnya yang setia berada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, bukankah kita sudah sepakat sebelumnya. Apa kau berusaha melanggar itu?"

"Ha?!. Nampaknya kau salah paham satu hal ya!"

"Apa maksudmu"

Sona melirikku dengan tajam dibalik kacamatanya namun hal itu justru menambah rasa kegilaanku untuk menghancurkan rasa bencinya padaku itu.

Melihat orang yang membencimu dan marah padamu lalu membuat mereka jatuh dalam keputusasaan adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan sekali.

Saat bawahan Sona berusaha mendekat kearahku dengan benda aneh berbentuk gelang aku langsung menyeringai kejam.

"Apa?!"

Mereka semua terkejut saat aku mampu bergerak lagi.

"Apa kalian pikir, teknik kecil seperti ini dapat menghentikanku!"

Aku melesat kearah dua orang yang tadi mendekatiku lalu menghajar mereka berdua dengan pukulan. Keduanya langsung terhempas kearah puing-puing bangunan dengan sangat kuat hingga menyebabkan getaran

Tak lama setelah aku menghajar keduanya aku melirik kearah mereka yang masih waspada.

"Accelerator. Nampaknya kau memang tidak berniat untuk beraliansi dengan kami. Dengan begitu, Aku sebagai ketua siswa sekolah ini sekaligus sebagai pimpinan Peerage, kami akan mengalahkanmu!"

Aura disekitar mereka semua berubah gelap bahkan dapat aku katakan jika aura ini adalah aura membunuh.

namun

"Hahahahahaha!"

Aku tertawa melihat wujud mereka semua yang berubah menjadi seperti manusia dengan sayap kelelawar.

"SERANGGA SEPERTI KALIAN!"

Sambil menunjukkan jariku kearah mereka semua yang terbang diatasku.

"SANGAT MENARIK UNTUK AKU HANCURKAN!"

Seketika aku mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhku

Mereka yang menyaksikan sepasang sayap tornado hitam dibelakangku hanya bisa terkejut tak bersuara.

Aku pun melesat kearah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi

"Kaicho awas!"

Salah satu dari mereka langsung menghalangi seranganku yang ku arahkan langsung ke Sona.

"Tidak!"

Sona berteriak pada rekannya yang terkena pukulan langsung. Kemarahannya tak tertahankan lagi, ia pun membalas seranganku

Namun dia naif, serangan seperti teknik yang mereka sebut sebagai sihir itu, sudah jelas tidak bisa menghentikan kemampuan vektor karena setiap hal yang ada di dunia ini

PASTI memiliki molekul, partikel dan massa yang membentuk suatu hal tak terkecuali Sihir

Mereka berusaha mengepungku dengan teknik mereka namun semuanya sia-sia saat aku menghajar mereka satu-persatu

"Hahahahahha! Apa itu saja kemampuan kalian, Serangga?!"

Teriakku pada mereka semua yang terbaring ditanah. Semua anggota Sona pingsan akibat serangan tadi menyisakan dia sendiri yang terbaring ditanah menatap kearah Accelerator yang sangat kuat

Bahkan melebihi kekuatan yang ia imajinasikan.

'Ba...Bagaimana bisa ia mengalahkan kami semua...'

'Apa ini, kekuatan esper sesungguhnya'

Ia merasa sangat tidak berdaya melihat bagaimana kuatnya Accelerator yang saat ini kembali meratakan sekolah setelah mengalahkan mereka semua.

Butuh beberapa menit bagiku untuk meratakan seluruh sekolah namun aku tidak merasakan keberadaan si bajingan Riser. Melihat tidak ada yang ku raih dengan berlama-lama disini aku mendarat dan menghilangkan kekuatan penuhku

Saat aku berjalan melewati Sona, ia menatapku dengan ketakutan.

'Tcih'

Aku mengabaikannya namun

"Apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Ha?!"

Aku berbalik badan berusaha untuk membalasnya dengan retorik namun apa yang aku lihat adalah sesuatu yang tidak aku suka.

"A...Apa kau datang hanya untuk menghancurkan semua ini"

aku masih diam menyaksikan dia menangis namun dibandingkan dengan situasi yang kemungkinan akan terjadi akibat ulahnya

Maka, apa peduliku dengan dia?

Aku kembali berjalan meninggalkan lokasi.

'Jika bajingan itu tidak berada di Akademi. Maka dimana ia berada?'

Aku bertanya-tanya sambil mengingat apa yang ksatria wanita bernama Kar.. entah apa pun itu katakan padaku

'Jika yang dikatakannya itu mengenai situasi Phenex adalah kebenaran. Maka aku bisa memanfaatkan status bajingan itu untuk mencaritahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan'

Mereka yang kumaksud adalah komplotan Aleister yang sebelumnya berusaha menggunakanku sebagai bidak di dunia ini

Belum lagi masalah makhluk tak jelas itu yang mengenal namaku dan banyak lagi masalah yang sangat aneh dan sangat sulit sekali untuk aku cari tahu.

Yang jelas aku paham satu hal

'Dunia ini adalah Utopia'

Utopia

Sebuah dunia dimana kau terjebak dalam ilusi yang dimana kau menghadapi segala macam masalah yang tidak masuk akal dan kau tidak dapat meninggalkan tempat yang dimana kau beraa saat kau bangun di dunia itu.

Walau masih terdengar paranoid, tapi aku sangat yakin jika ini adalah Utopia karena Dunia Paralel sangat tidak mungkin ada dan Fisika pun tidak dapat menjelaskannya secara pasti soal itu.

'Tapi siapa dan apa yang mereka inginkan dengan menempatkanku di Utopia seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah ingat jika ada bajingan yang dapat mendekatiku maupun cukup berani untuk menipuku'

Permasalah mengenai dunia Utopia adalah

Subjek biasanya harus ada di Lab dan dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya agar proses sterilisasi dapat berjalan normal karena saat pikiran manusia terus bekerja dibawah kendali atau pengaruh obat tapi tubuh dalam keadaan mati/diam maka akan terjadi peredaran darah yang tidak stabil mengakibatkan pecah pembuluh darah maupun yang terburuk adalah jatuh koma.

Nah, dalam kasusku aku sama sekali tidak mengingat aku pernah dibawa ke lab maupun dipaksa.

Jadi bagaimana bisa?

Aku terus berjalan hingga mencapai ke sebuah gudang yang terbengkalai disana terdapat seorang knight perempuan yang tadi bertarung denganku.

Dia duduk diam disana tak bersuara dengan luka memar ditubuhnya.

'tch'

Aku hanya bisa bisa mengumpat pada diriku yang terpaksa membawa gadis merepotkan ini. Saat ia ku kalahkan kedua kalinya, ia mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi walaupun tubuhnya penuh luka.

'Dia sama saja dengan bocah sialan itu!'

"Hoi!"

Ia menaikkan kepalanya menatap kearahku namun sebelum ia membuka suara aku melemparkan kantung plastik yang berisi peralatan medis.

"Lakukan sendiri dan diamlah disitu"

Jawabku dengan sinis sambil duduk bersandar di dinding. Ia tetap diam merawat lukanya bahkan ia tidak mau bicara sama sekali sejak ia mengikutiku

Sungguh wanita yang menyebalkan

'Menurut gadis brengsek itu. Mereka yang menjadi bidak iblis memiliki kemampuan regenerasi, tapi mengapa itu tidak bekerja pada dia?'

'Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan majikannya yang sebagai host sekaligus pusat kekuatan?'

'Jika begitu'

Aku menyeringai

Ternyata makhluk bernama Devils ini memiliki kelemahan yang sangat besar. Mereka yang dibawah kendali majikan maka sama saja kekuatan mereka bersumber dari itu juga maka dengan mengalahkan host mereka akan sanga mudah dihancurkan

Heh... Sangat bodoh sekali

'Saat ini yang perlu aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana menghindari pertarungan yang tidak perlu. Jika mereka memang berniat menjadikanku sebagai kambing hitam dalam konflik antar klan maka akan aku hancurkan mereka semua'

Pikirku sambil tersenyum gelap membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkannya itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan akademi Kuoh hancur?"

"Maaf jika penjelasan saya kurang dimengerti tuanku. Tapi itu memang benar, Akademi Kuoh hancur total"

"Oh? Dan bisa beritahu aku siapa yang melakukan itu? Apa sekelompok teroris yang meledakkan bangunan sekolah?"

"uhm... Sebenarnya tuanku. Hanya satu orang saja yang menghancurkan seluruh bangunan sekolah dan ia juga tidak menggunakan bahan peledak apapun"

"... Lantas bagaimana bisa satu orang itu dapat meratakan seluruh gedung sekolah?"

"Uh..uhm... Dia menggunakan kedua tangannya Tuanku"

"Aku tidak suka bercanda dalam situasi genting"

liriknya dengan tajam kearah orang yang berlutut di depannya.

"Itu benar tuanku, Hamba tidak sedang bercanda"

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan bukti rekaman video amatir yang direkam oleh salah satu siswa.

Pria itu kemudian tertarik dengan bagaimana mudahnya satu orang laki-laki mampu meratakan seluruh sekolah bahkan mengalahkan Sona Sitri.

'Ternyata dia memang sangat kuat melebihi apa yang kupikirkan saat pertama kali kami berhadapan.'

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi"

"Terima kasih tuanku"

Seperginya orang yang menjadi bawahannya itu, ia kembali memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

'Jika laki-laki itu adalah esper seperti yang diceritakan Touma. Maka kami berhadapan dengan musuh yang sangat berbahaya'

'Terlebih lagi ia mengalahkan Sitri dan Riser dengan sangat mudah maka besar kemungkinan ia akan mengamuk kearah kami'

'Tapi...'

'Apa yang sebenarnya ia cari? Setelah menculik Riser dan menyebabkan seluruh Under World diambang perang klan, sekarang ia justru mengamuk disekolah yang dibawah kendali Gremory. Apa dia berniat membuat seluruh Great Satan menjadi musuhnya?'

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ia melirik kearah seorang wanita dengan pakaian maid yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Uh... Kau tahu, menatap suamimu dengan tatapan merendahkan seperti itu terkadang membuatku sakit hati. Grayfia"

"Fufufufu... Apa benar? Bukankah kau itu adalah orang yang suka diperlakukan seperti rendahan oleh Istrimu sendiri"

"Dan siapa yang punya ide seperti itu?!"

Grayfia tertawa kecil. Ia benci mengakui ini, sebenarnya Istrinya ini sangat pure innocent sehingga ketika ia mengajari Istrinya untuk berpakaian maid untuk mengejek Touma sekarang menjadi backfire untuknya.

"Itu Touma-sama yang memberitahukan saya"

'Sudah kuduga!'

"Ehm.. Grayfia. Bisakah kau jangan melakukan hal itu lagi"

"Ara? kenapa? Bukankah harusnya ini sangat menghiburmu"

Kalimat menghibur yang Grayfia katakan cukup menyeramkan baginya karena entah mengapa ia merasa nada Grayfia sedikit intens.

"Dan juga ada yang ingin saya tanyakan padamu"

'Oh tidak. Aku merasa ada hal buruk yang akan datang'

"Oh! Aku baru ingat jika ada pertemuan dengan petinggi klan!"

Ia berusaha melarikan diri namun Grayfia menahan bahunya dengan senyuman lebar namun aura yang diberikan sangat gelap sekali.

"A...Ano Grayfia-san"

"Hai, Danna-sama"

Tangannya gemetar ketika menunjukkan jari kearah foto yang dipegang Grayfia.

"Yang jelas benda itu bukan milikku"

Foto itu adalah foto-foto gadis kosplay dengan beragam kostum namun apa yang membuat situasi semakin memburuk adalah saat pelayan yang lain datang keruangan dan meletakkan berkardus-kardus koleksi kosplay dan majalah yang cukup lewd.

Melihat banyaknya barang bukti ditemukan ia hanya bisa mati kutu.

"Siapa sangka jika Suami-ku adalah orang yang masih mengejar gadis lain walau punya istri. Hmm~ Apa ya yang harus kulakukan padamu. Danna-sama~"

"Oh ia~ Karena Touma-sama yang membongkar semua kedokmu. Mungkin kalian berdua perlu aku beri pelajaran"

Grayfia tersenyum namun senyum itu adalah senyuman iblis. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku dan berdoa demi nyawanya sendiri

'TOUMA! Kau akan membayar ini!'

"ugh..."

"Touma, Ada apa?"

"Ti...tidak apa-apa. Aku cuma merasa merinding saja"

"Heh... Apa jangan-jangan kau memikirkan soal gadis yang kemarin kita lihat dipinggir jalan? Ah! Jangan galau soal itu Touma! Kita pasti bakal menjadi duo Harem king!"

"Aku tidak memikirkan itu!"

"Ah.. Lagi-lagi kau berusaha bertindak keren Touma"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak berniat soal itu"

dan perdebatan terus berlanjut diantara keduanya.

Issei Hyoudo, 16 Tahun dan seorang Peverted yang bangga dengan hal itu

Touma Kamijou, 16 Tahun hanya seorang murid biasa yang selalu ditimpa kesialan selama hidupnya.

Keduanya saling tukar argumen menuju ke sekolah dimana Touma dijadwalkan akan melakukan perencanaan mengenai bagaimana mereka akan mengalahkan riser walaupun Touma tidak yakin jika mereka dapat menang.

'Sekarang permasalahannya adalah bagaimana caranya memberitahukan Rias-san jika tunangannya sebenarnya diculik saat aku berkunjung kesana?'

Yup. Riser yang diklaim sebagai pengguna elemen api kelas iblis terkuat sudah dikonfirmasikan jika ia diculik.

'Sebenarnya Iblis mana yang sangat kuat hingga mampu mengalahkan semua pengikut Riser dan Riser itu sendiri?'

Ia bertanya-tanya karena pada saat kejadian ia dalam keadaan pingsan akibat luka yang di deritanya. Tak lama ia sadar di Rumah sakit ia menerima kabar dari Suaminya Grayfia-san (ia lupa namanya) Jika Riser diculik paksa.

Akibat hal itu pergolakan antar klan Iblis mulai meningkat drastis.

Fraksi Phenex menuntut Fraksi Gremory di pengadilan Under World karena melakukan tindakan skema penculikan Riser yang sebagai penerus tahta Keluarga Phenex sementara Fraksi Gremory menuntut Fraksi Phenex karena melakukan tuntutan tidak berlandaskan bukti serta tindakan Riser yang mengancam penerus keluarga Gremory yaitu Rias Gremory

Kedua Fraksi mulai memanas ketika anggota Fraksi lainnya mulai bertindak sendirian dalam mencari bukti untuk menguatkan tuntutan mereka (Phenex) sementara Fraksi Gremory hanya berjuang sendirian mencari bukti ketidakbersalahan mereka dalam plot penculikan Riser. Disini Touma sudah dapat memahami satu hal

'Semua Fraksi berusaha menyingkirkan Fraksi Gremory yang dianggap terlalu memegang kekuasaan karena mereka memiliki salah satu Great Satan sehingga otomatis Fraksi Gremory menjadi fraksi yang paling memiliki pengaruh dalam struktural organisasi lainnya sementara Fraksi lainnya hanya menjadi figuran karena mereka tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun kecuali darah kebangsawanan mereka'

Touma mendesah berat saat menyimpulkan semua hal itu hanya dengan menghubungkan cerita mengenai Iblis dan Fallen Angel yang diceritakan Grayfia-san saat berada di kediaman Hyoudo.

"HEI TOUMA LIHAT ITU!"

Tiba-tiba pikirannya terganggu akibat suara keras Issei yang berteriak tepat ditelinganya. Namun sebelum ia dapat berteriak balik, ia menatap kearah jari telunjuk Issei yang menunjuk kearah sekolah yang hancur

Namun...

"Hei. Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"U...uhm... Te...terima kasih"

"Jangan hiraukan itu yang terpenting anda selamat"

(Twitch!)

Keduanya berkedut

Yup benar sekali

Di depan mereka terdapat pemandangan sekolah yang hancur namun apa yang lebih membuat keduanya kesal adalah

MELIHAT IKEMEN! (Pria tampan)

Touma melirik kearah Issei dan Issei hanya memberikan anggukan kepala.

(*Tunjangan)

"Ughm!"

Keduanya melesat kearah siswa tampan yang sedang bertindak keren di depan gadis namun bukannya mereka berbicara dengan baik-baik justru keduanya melayangkan tendangan

IKEMEN KILLER 2.0

"E...eeehh!"

Siswi itu terkejut saat melihat dua orang laki-laki menendang murid tadi dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

"Huh... Akhirnya bisa lega!"

"Kau benar sekali, Issei!"

"Ahahahaha! Kau akhirnya sependapat padaku. Touma!"

"Hei! Aku hanya sesekali sepikiran denganmu!"

Keduanya saling tukar senyuman puas namun tanpa mereka sadari keduanya langsung terlempar akibat pukulan.

"Uagh!"

"ugh!"

Saat mereka mengangkat wajah mereka dan melirik siapa yang berani memukul mereka berdua, keduanya justru diam ketakutan.

"Be...Beraninya kalian melukai Ouji-samaku!"

"Hyaaaahh"

Jeritan menyedihkan terdengar namun Misaka Mikoto yang menyaksikan dari kejauhan justru hanya bisa membuat poker face.

'Apaan sih yang dua idiot itu lakukan'

Misaka Mikoto

Esper/Physic Level 5 dengan kemampuan mengendalikan elektron dan manipulasi energi magnetik yang dikonversikan menjadi listrik magnetis.

Beberapa waktu sudah berjalan di Dunia ini dan ia juga sudah melakukan investigasi mengenai kultur, sejarah dan lain-lain untuk membuktikan mengenai dunia ini.

Dunia ini ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dengan dunia sebelumnya bahkan dari segi historis semuanya hampir mirip kecuali dibagian Perang Dunia I dan II yang dimana terdapat keanehan.

Dunia ini tidak mengenal negara Russia dan Amerika Serikat.

Russia yang di dunia sebelumnya menjadi negara terluas justru di dunia ini Russia adalah pecahan negara-negara independen dan Prusia adalah negara yang tidak terlalu luas maupun kecil terletak di Siberia.

Berdasarkan sejarah, Perang Dunia I ternyata membuat negara-negara besar menjadi kolaps karena sebelumnya negara-negara di wilayah eropa adalah Monarki. Di dunia sebelumnya, Perang Dunia I-lah yang memancing kolapsnya Russian Empire namun setelah kerajaan itu kolaps ternyata tidak ada sosok yang bernama Lenin yang mengubah negara Russia menjadi Soviet

Justru sosok lain yang dinamai Black Angels menurut legenda Kristen katolik Prussia yang memaksa Kerajaan Russia untuk tumbang.

Saat gejolak perlawanan di Siberia meningkat pada tahun 1912 perlahan semua wilayah mulai ikut menuntut kerajaan untuk bubar dan mereka menuntut untuk membentuk negara independen.

Akhirnya pada tahun 1916 Russian Empire pun kolaps dan diikuti German Empire.

'Sebenarnya siapa sosok Black Angels itu?'

Misaka bertanya-tanya saat membayangkan lagi gambar ilustrasi di buku yang ditulis oleh Paus Therdonos pada tahun 1920.

Saat ia memikirkan itu, Misaka menatap kearah keduanya yang masih terbaring di aspal akibat dihajar oleh gadis yang tadi.

(Mendesah)

"Kalian ini kenapa melakukan itu. Dasar dua idiot"

Keduanya langsung melirik Misaka dengan tajam.

"Tentu saja karena kami iri!"

"Tentu saja karena kami iri!"

'Ah... Dua orang ini memang idiot'

MIsaka speechless melihat bagaimana singkronnya mereka berdua.

"hah... Terserah kalian lah"

"Terima kasih karena semuanya sudah berkumpul disini"

Rias membuka percakapan dengan ucapan terima kasih namun suasana diruangan terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"uhm... Mengenai kejadian yang terjadi pada sekolah kita"

Suasana bertambah tidak menyenangkan ketika membicarakan soal sekolah ini.

"Buchou!"

"Ya. Ise-kun?"

"Siapa yang sebenarnya melakukan semua hal ini pada sekolah kita! Aku tidak terima dengan apa yang ia lakukan"

Issei menyuarakan kemarahannya di depan seluruh anggota klub namun Rias hanya membalas dengan raut wajah yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Masalahnya Ise-kun, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini hanya satu orang dan ia juga sangat kuat hingga mampu mengalahkan semua anggota peerage Sona Sitri"

Hal itu spontan menjadi berita besar untuk mereka yang belum mengetahui hal ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin satu orang dapat mengalahkan seluruh anggota Sitri sementara mereka dianggap sebagai klan terkuat disekolah ini? Dan juga, apa yang sebenarnya orang ini raih dari menghancurkan sekolah kita?"

Kiba di lain sisi mulai mengangkat suara

"Mengenai pertanyaanmu, Kiba. Saat ini tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang ia cari atau raih namun sejauh ini tindakan pria itu berhasil memancing kemarahan beberapa klan di Under world"

"Dan apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan kita?"

"Ada"

Suara pendatang baru berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Saat mereka melirik kearah pendatang baru yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk, mereka melihat sosok laki-laki dewasa dengan pakaian seperti perwira militer.

"Maaf jika aku datang dengan tidak sopan, Rias-sama"

Pria itu meminta maaf sambil berlutut di depan Rias. Rias langsung menyuruh pria itu untuk tidak melakukan itu dengan wajah memerah

'ahh... Buchou malu-malu'

Issei menatap Rias dengan penuh kebahagiaan karena baginya melihat Rias bertindak seperti gadis pada umumnya adalah pemandangan yang sangat langka mengingat posisi Rias adalah seorang Noble di Under World.

Saat keadaan kembali normal Pria itu duduk bersebrangan dengan semua anggota klub.

"Seperti yang anda semua tahu, saat ini Akademi dalam keadaan rusak total. Akibat kerusakan ini, Klan Gremory terpaksa melakukan laporan mendetil kepada Kejaksaan Under World. Permasalahan yang sekarang timbul adalah, Klan Phenex dan Klan Sitri secara bersamaan menuntut Klan Gremory ke Kejaksaan Tinggi karena melakukan plot untuk menculik Riser dan Plot mengalihkan isu dengan menghancurkan akademi yang menyebabkan terlukanya Sona Sitri"

Spontan berita itu menjadi pukulan hebat bagi semua anggota klub kecuali Touma yang sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

'Tapi tidak aku sangka jika di Under World memiliki sistem Hukum seperti bumi'

'Jika memang pada dasarnya Klan Phenex berusaha menyingkirkan Klan Gremory dengan jalur Hukum maka bisa dibilang ini adalah check mate buat mereka. Karena Riser diculik tepat di wilayah kekuasaan Gremory dan Gremory juga yang harus bertanggung jawab karena membiarkan hal itu terjadi jika ternyata Gremory terbukti tidak terlibat dalam penculikan Riser namun...'

Touma kembali mengingat sesuatu mengenai penyerangan akademi ini

'... Disaat Riser belum ditemukan dan disaat yang sama terjadi penyerangan di Akademi yang dimiliki oleh Klan Gremory bahkan sampai melukai salah satu petinggi klan lainnya maka ini semua memang terdengar seperti Klan Gremory berusaha mengalihkan perhatian penyidik sehingga wajar saja jika ada tuntutan seperti itu'

"Apa maksud anda dengan hal itu!"

Rias membanting tangannya di meja dengan penuh kemarahan dan itu spontan membuyarkan lamunan Touma sejenak.

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, Rias-sama"

"Klan Gremory saat ini statusnya dicopot dalam struktural organisasi hingga waktu pengadilan tiba dan sampai waktu dimana Klan Gremory dinyatakan tidak bersalah. Maaf tapi saya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, beruntung Kejaksaan tidak mengeluarkan surat perintah untuk menahan seluruh bangsawan Gremory"

Rias langsung terdiam ditempat saat mendengar semua itu. Touma pun mulai memikirkan sesuatu untuk masalah ini.

'Semua ini percuma saja. Satu-satunya cara adalah, menemukan dimana Riser dan menangkap siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini'

Aku Kamijou Touma, 16 tahun. Aku adalah seorang esper dengan level 0 saat ini mendapatkan kesialan yang paling aneh dalam hidupku.

"ergh... A..ano"

"hm~? Ada apa Goshoujin-sama"

Disebelahku seorang maid menempel padaku atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang ditempel oleh Maid ini.

"...A...Ano.. Grayfia-san"

Grayfia tidak menjawab justru ia semakin menempel padaku. Sebenarnya apa sih yang merasuki kepala Grayfia-san

Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku tidak suka ini, tapi, Ada aura membunuh dibelakangku yang membuatku merinding

"A..ano Grayfia-san. Bi...bisakah anda lepaskan saya?"

"hum...hum..."

Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan cara yang sangat imut sekali. Damn, Jernihkan pikiranmu Touma! Dia itu adalah istri orang lain

"TOUMA"

Sebuah suara gelap datang dari belakangku dan saat itu juga aku sudah tahu

ah... Aku sudah tamat

"APA-APAAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Gyaahh! Sungguh sial!"

Teriakku saat gigi tajam menggigit kepalaku dan ditambah sengatan listrik sangat kuat.

'Fufufufu... Sungguh menyenangkan'

Pikir Grayfia saat melihat bagaimana Touma diserang oleh dua oeang gadis yang cemburu padanya, ternyata menjahili anak remaja jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Grayfia mulai mengingat apa yang Sirchez katakan padanya mengenai situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Dengar Grayfia, Situasi mungkin akan sangat cepat diluar perkiraanku jadi aku ingin kau pergi ke bumi dan tetaplah bersama Touma. Saat ini hanya dia yang aku anggap cukup kompeten untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini"

"Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin soal itu"

Sirchez menatap kearah langit-langit dengan wajah serius.

"Karena ia bukan dari dunia ini"

"Apa maksudnya itu? Bukankah dari pandangan manusia mereka akan berpikir jika Under World merupakan dunia lain bagi mereka"

"Bukan itu maksudku"

"Secara tepatnya. Kamijou Touma bukanlah sosok yang harusnya ada di Dimensi ini, Setiap dimensi bagaikan aliran sungai yang memiliki cabang dan Touma serta laki-laki yang menghancurkan akademi adalah eksistensi yang datang dari aliran sungai lainnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku memilih Kamijou Touma sebagai harapan untuk situasi ini, tapi aku sangat yakin padanya"

Grayfia untuk pertama kalinya setelah usainya Perang antar Demons melihat sosok suaminya mempercayai seseorang hanya berdasarkan naluri taruhan.

"Jika itu keputusanmu, maka aku hanya bisa menurutinya"

Grayfia menundukkan kepala namun sebelum ia pergi Sirchez mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia pernah duga dengan senyuman lebar.

"Mengenai Touma, Grayfia. Aku ingin kau mempelajari ini agar Touma senang"

"hm?"

Grayfia menerima sebuah buku dengan gambar sampul seorang maid.

"Teknik Pembunuh, Super Maid?"

"Itu benar"

"Dan apa hubungannya antara majalah ini dengan tugasku?"

'ooohh... Seperti biasanya dia sangat polos!'

Sirchez sangat senang bagaimana reaksi Grayfia yang tidak menunjukkan kecurigaan sama sekali

Ia pun mengajari Grayfia mengenai bagaimana melayani Touma dengan petunjuk dari Buku Majalah itu.

Dan

Itulah yang terjadi saat ini

Grayfia masih terus menempel pada Touma mengakibatkan api kecemburuan Misaka dan Index meningkat 200 persen.

Berbicara mengenai Index, Index pernah mengatakan pada Grayfia mengenai dirinya atau lebih tepatnya asal usul dirinya yang ia tidak pernah duga akan ada yang tahu.

Index mengatakan padanya jika aura yang dimilikinya tidak terasa seperti Demons yang index ketahui namun dilain sisi Index merasakan jika aliran sihir Grayfia juga tidak seperti aliran sihir yang ada di alam ini

"Kau berasal dari Bumi, bukan begitu?"

Kalimat itu menggema dipikiran Grayfia saat index dengan sangat mudah mengetahui mengenai dirinya.

'Bagaimana bisa Index-san mengetahui mengenai diriku'

Di suatu tempat

Accelerator, esper terkuat nomor 1 di Kota Akademi saat ini berjalan ditengah ramainya stasiun kereta api Chiba. Ditengah ramainya stasiun kereta banyak warga menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh

atau lebih tepatnya mereka semua menatap kearah gadis yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Hoi. Siapa bilang kau bisa ikut denganku!"

Bentaknya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah seorang Knight dengan baju zirah dan sarung pedang tanpa ada pedang di dalamnya terikat di pinggangnya

Bagi penduduk biasa knight ini terlihat seperti seorang kosplayer namun faktanya ia memang seorang knight.

"Hoi! Jawab aku"

Accelerator memukul wajah knight itu hingga ia terjatuh namun lagi-lagi jawaban yang ia terima hanyalah diam. Tatapan warga sekitar semakin intens dan itu sangat mengganggu sekali baginya.

"Tcih"

Accelerator tidak memperdulikan bagaimana knight itu dengan berjalan melewatinya.

'Sudah beberapa minggu aku disini, tapi aku tidak menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun'

Satu-satunya misi Accelerator yang menjadi prioritas adalah menemukan cara bagaimana menghancurkan Utopia ini dan kembali ke dunia lamanya

Tapi

Mengapa yang ia ingat mengenai dunia lamanya justru Last Order yang tersenyum.

'Tcih... '

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan makhluk seperti angels sekarang ia harus merasakan lagi perasaan dan emosi yang merepotkan.

"Hei!"

Seseorang memegang pundaknya dengan aura kebencian.

"Kau sebaiknya bersikap baik pada gadis itu!"

"Ha?!"

Accelerator sangat tidak suka pada siapapun yang berani mengajarinya namun kali ini ia tidak dapat bersuara karena semua orang yang ada di stasiun kali ini menatap kearahya dengan tatapan kebencian.

Normalnya hal ini sudah biasa ia alami namun sekarang ia tidak dapat bersikap sembrono jika ia mau menyelesaikan tujuannya tanpa masalah.

"Tcih... Hei! Ayo kita pergi"

Accelerator menarik lengan Knight itu dan langsung pergi menjauh dari sana.

"Kyah"

Accelerator melepaskan tangan knight itu dengan paksa. Ia pun melirik kearah sekitarnya dan beruntungnya tak ada siapapun

"Sekarang dengar, Aku sangat benci jika harus mengurus orang merepotkan sepertimu! Pergi sana dan jangan tunjukkan wajahmu di depanku!"

Usirnya secara paksa namun Knight itu tidak bersuara hanya diam berdiri dengan wajah menunduk kebawah. Accelerator tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjadi perawat anak-anak

Tak lama knight itu menunjukkan pergerakan atau lebih tepatnya ia bergetar?

Accelerator hanya dapat melihat jika knight perempuan itu berdiri dengan diam tanpa menjawab namun ia dapat mengatakan jika gadis ini bergetar.

'Tcih. Apa yang harus kulakukan'

Namun ia menyaari sesuatu yang lain

"Hei!"

Accelerator berteriak di depan wajah knight itu dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan adalah gemetar ketakutan.

"Hii"

Ia berteriak kecil saat tangan Accelerator menyentuh wajahnya.

'Sudah kuduga'

Accelerator berjalan menjauh dari Knight namun saat knight berusaha mengejarnya Accelerator langsung memaksa dengan menggunakan kekuatannya agar ia diam disana.

"T...Tunggu..."

Tangannya berusaha meraih Accelerator namun semakin ia berusaha semakin menjauh sosok laki-laki berambut putih itu. Knight itu pun terdiam disana dengan ketakutan yang menyelimuti dirinya

Ia hanyalah knight yang lemah tanpa seorang master dan ia sudah dibuang tanpa ada siapapun yang peduli.

"hm"

Accelerator menatap kearah knight yang tadi ia tinggalkan disana. Knight itu pingsan di pinggir jalan dan itu menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang melintas.

"Tcih"

Ia pun mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju lokasi knight itu.

"Menyingkir"

Ucapnya dengan penuh retorik pada orang-orang yang berkumpul.

"Hei, Apa yang kau lakukan! Mau kau bawa kemana gadis itu"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Hei!"

Saat mereka berusaha mendekat kearah Accelerator ia melepaskan kekuatannya menyebabkan mereka semua terlempar cukup jauh.

"Dasar serangga"

Accelerator berjalan menjauh dengan Knight perempuan berada dipunggungnya.

'Apa-apaan yang kulakukan'

Pikirnya sambil berjalan

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mencapai rumah sakit. Beruntung baginya ia memiliki kartu debit yang berlaku, anehnya kartu debit itu berasal dari dunianya yang lama tapi mengapa di dunia ini benda ini berlaku?

Bukankah harusnya data mengenai dirinya tidak pernah eksis di dunia ini.

Percuma saja baginya untuk memikirkan soal itu karena semakin ia memikirkan hal itu maka semakin aneh logika yang berjalan di dunia ini

Accelerator menatap kearah jendela kamar ruang pasien dimana mereka berada di lantai 6. Pemandangan kota yang damai tanpa adanya konflik yang harus ia lakukan setiap saat belum lagi mengenai para sisters.

"Hah... Jka saja aku lebih kuat pasti aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Buchou"

Keluh Issei di depan Touma yang menatapnya dengan iba, yah walaupun sebenarnya Touma benci mengakui jika ia pun sama lemahnya dengan Issei.

Satu-satunya yang dapat ia andalkan dalam beragam situasi hanyalah lengan kanannya, Imagine Breaker

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk saat ini Issei. Rias-san juga sudah memerintahkanmu bukan, untuk tetap tenang dan jangan lakukan apapun tanpa perintahnya"

"Aku tahu itu Touma, Tapi..."

Issei tidak bisa menahan rasa marahnya saat memikirkan bagaimana putus-asanya Rias saat mendengar keputusan yang harus diterima keluarganya.

"Issei, aku tahu kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi aku tidak berpikir jika kita tidak bisa memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari situasi ini"

"Ohhh! Apa kau punya rencana Touma!"

"Tentu saja..."

"Tidak"

"Ugh!"

Issei lansung terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya saat mendengar jawaban Touma. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berdiskusi di kamar Issei. Tsuchimikado masih dalam keadaan pingsan dan masih di biarkan tertidur di kamar tamu namun permasalahannya adalah

Bagaimana caranya menangkap pelaku perusak sekolah Kuoh

Keduanya masih tukar pendapat soal bagaimana cara mereka menangani hal ini karena sudah jelas jika mereka bicarakan pada Rias maka sudah pasti Rias tidak akan mensetujuinya.

Satu-satunya opsi mereka adalah bekerja sama dengan Grayfia-san untuk mengirim mereka berdua ke under world jika situasi mulai memanas walaupun Touma dan Issei tidak yakin jika Grayfia-san akan mensetujui hal itu.

Maka pilihan yang tersisa adalah satu

Menyelinap ke ruang perawatan Sona Sitri dan menanyakan langsung padanya siapa pelaku itu mengingat hanya kelompok Sona lah yang bertarung dengan pria itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Touma?

"hm. Pilihan itu sangat beresiko tapi aku tidak berpikir jika kita punya opsi lain selain itu"

Keduanya saling tukar pandangan

"Yosh, Mari kita lakukan ini. Touma"

"Aku bersamamu!"

Saat iu suasana sudah cukup gelap dan target mereka berdua adalah menuju Rumah Sakit yang terletak di dekat Shinzuku namun

"Ara, kalian berdua mau kemana?"

Keduanya belum sempat membuka pintu keluar mereka dihadang oleh Grayfia-san yang berdiri dengan senyuman.

"Eek"

"Gra...Grayfia-san!"

"Ara...~ Nampaknya aku lupa mau memasak makan malam. Maaf jika menghadang kalian ya"

Grayfia-san berbalik badan menuju kearah dapur namun sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkan keduanya yang terdiam di pintu keluar Grayfia-san menatap keduanya dengan senyuman lembut

"Semoga berhasil, kalian berdua"

Grayfia pun menghilang ke dalam dapur meninggalkan keduanya yang terdiam tak bisa bersuara.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Touma?"

"Jangan tanya aku, Issei"

Keduanya tiba di Rumah Sakit tujuan mereka namun mereka tidak pernah mengharapkan jika ada penjagaan yang ketat dan juga pemeriksaan lebih lanjut mengenai kunjungan ke kamar Sona.

"Hm... Mungkin menyelinap tidak mungkin kita lakukan, ya kan?"

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau punya ide gila Issei"

"Ehe.."

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Tidak kusangka jika ini rencanamu"

Touma menyamar menjadi petugas cleaning service yang bertugas mengumpulkan sampah dengan seragam yang "Mereka Pinjam" di loker pegawai rumah sakit. Sementara Issei bersembunyi di keranjang sampah dengan harapan jika penjaga aula tidak menyadari keberadaannya

lucunya

"Hei kau! cepatlah menyingkir dari sini"

Salah satu penjaga mengusir Touma yang sedang memungut sampah di keranjang.

"Maafkan saya"

Touma langsung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya secepat mungkin dan berjalan kearah aula lain yang dimana ia dan Issei sebelumnya merasa kesulitan melewati penjaga yang menjaga aula menuju kamar Sona

"Phew, ternyata itu sangat mudah"

Issei mengusap keringatnya dengan senyuman lebar sementara itu Touma justru duduk dengan penuh depresi di lantai karena ia tidak percaya bagaimana bodohnya penjagaan disini.

"Hei Touma, mau sampai kapan kau depresi, ayo!"

'Aku tidak percaya jika Issei orang yang gampang sekali beradaptasi dengan situasinya'

Pikir Touma dengan sedikit iri mengingat situasi yang ia alami selalu merepotkan dan ia pun kesulitan untuk beradaptasi dengan keadaan. Mengabaikan hal itu semua mereka berdua pun menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar pasien namun saat mereka masuk kedalam kamar orang yang mereka cari sudah bangun atau lebih tepatnya ia sudah tahu jika mereka berdua akan masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Sudah kuduga jika akan ada yang datang menemuiku, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika yang datang justru iblis kelas bawahan dari Peerage Rias, jadi apa yang kalian inginkan?"

'Uah... Ternyata dia model orang yang tidak suka basa basi ya'

Pikir Touma saat melihat kacamata Sona Sitri berkilau. Issei langsung bergerak maju menghadap ke Sona dengan wajah serius

"Katakan pada kami, Siapa pelaku yang melakukan semua hal ini. Seito Kaicho-san"

Issei menundukkan kepala dan hal itu membuat Touma sedikit terkesan dengan bagaimana sikap Issei yang bisa berubah-ubah secepat itu.

"Mengenai hal itu. Aku takut aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu, Hyoudo-san"

"Heee... Kenapa?!"

"Karena, ini sudah menyangkut masalah antar fraksi. Saat ini Fraksi keluargaku sedang berselisih dengan fraksi keluarga Rias-san sehingga masalah ini tidak bisa aku jelaskan secara rinci"

"Anda tidak perlu mengatakan soal siapa dia, tapi setidaknya anda bisa menjelaskan bagaimana pelaku A ini menargetkan sekolah dan juga menyebabkan anda ikut menjadi korban"

Touma ikut menginterupsi dengan nada seformal mungkin dan itu langsung mendapatkan perhatian Sona.

"Dan siapa anda jika saya boleh tahu?"

"Maaf untuk tidak sopan"

Touma menundukkan kepala sedikit untuk meminta maaf soal kesopanan dan perkenalan.

"Saya Kamijou Touma, teman Issei yang ikut terlibat dalam penyelidikan kecil kami"

"Hei Touma Apa maksudmu dengan penyelidikan kecil?!"

"Sudah diamlah Issei! Dan kau ikut menunduklah!"

Touma dan Issei mulai berdebat saat mengenai sikap Issei yang terkesan sangat tidak sopan karena mereka adalah figur yang meminta tolong pada seseorang. Perdebatan pun semakin memanas saat Issei memprotes mengenai mengapa ia harus ikut menundukkan kepala sementara ia merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah sementara Touma masih bersikeras memaksa kepala Issei untuk tunduk.

"pfft!.. hahaha..."

Keduanya langsung menatap kearah Sona yang tertawa secar tiba-tiba. Kemudian mereka berdua saling tukar pandangan namun keduanya tidak tahu apa penyebab Sona tertawa.

"Erghm. Sitri-san?"

Issei langsung menggunakan nama keluarga Sona saat tawanya masih tidak berhenti.

"A..aha...ha...Ma...Maaf... Aku hanya... Aku hanya geli melihat kalian berdua"

"Geli?"

"Geli?"

'Apa maksudnya ia lucu melihat kami?'

Issei bertanya-tanya soal itu

Saat Sona sudah tenang keduanya duduk dilantai dengan baik menunggu ia mengatakan sesuatu.

'Mereka seperti anjing'

Itu yang ia pikirkan saat membayangkan dua remaja ini yang sedang duduk diam menunggu majikannya.

"A..Ano"

Touma berbicara dan itu langsung membuyarkan imajinasi Sona seketika. Sona langsung meminta maaf dan melanjutkan atau lebih tepatnya memulai penjelasan yang menyangkut pertanyaan Touma.

"Memang benar saya tidak mengatakan jika saya tidak bisa menjelaskan mengenai alasan dan mengapa. Tapi ada beberapa point yang saya tidak bisa jelaskan mengingat itu menyangkut permasalahan internal keluarga. Apa itu tidak masalah buat anda, Kamijou Touma-san?"

"Saya tidak keberatan. Tapi tolong jangan seformal itu pada saya. Anda bisa memanggil saya Touma seperti biasanya"

"Itu benar Empat mata! Kenapa kau formal pada Touma tapi kau sering kasar pada kami!"

Kami yang dimaksud Issei adalah dua orang lainnya yang sering membuat masalah pada komite disiplin dan Sekolah, mereka adalah Trio Peverted

"Karena kalian bertiga selalu membuat masalah"

Balas Sona dengan dingin dan itu langsung membungkam Issei. Sepertinya ia menyadari dosanya sendiri sehingga ia tidak bisa membantah

"Ehm!... Baik, untuk menjawab pertanyaan anda Touma-san. Si A, menargetkan sekolah setelah ia merasa jika dirinya terancam akibat masalah yang melibatkan antar Fraksi dan ia mungkin memperkirakan jika ia akan terlibat dan menjadi target utama dari masalah antar Fraksi ini"

"Yang dimaksud antar Fraksi, apakah itu ada kaitannya dengan Fraksi Gremory yang dituntut beberapa waktu lalu"

Sona spontan diam saat Touma menanyakan soal keterkaitan masalah itu. Issei pun mulai paham sesuatu

"Dengan kata lain, Karena Seito Kaicho masuk ke rumah sakit akibat penyerangan dan disaat yang sama adanya sebuah kejadian yang terjadi dan melibatkan langsung Fraksi Sitri. Fraksi Sitri menggunakan kasus ini sebagai pengalihan isu dengan meletakkan semua permasalahan pada Fraksi Gremory karena kebetulan sekolah ini adalah milik Fraksi Gremory. Apa seperti itu?!"

Touma melirik kearah Issei yang mulai menarik kesimpulan yang sangat benar sekali hanya berdasarkan kejadian yang terjadi seminggu belakangan ini. Namun Sona justru menatap kearah Issei dengan tatapan tertarik

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir soal itu?"

Issei meletakkan tangannya di dagu sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Soalnya beberapa waktu lalu tak lama setelah Riser mengunjungi Buchou. Tidak ada satupun kabar lagi mengenai Riser dan mengenai Rating Game yang direncanakan akan terjadi beberapa hari lagi dan anehnya sebelum Rating Game malah tiba-tiba sekolah diserang oleh orang tak dikenal dan anehnya justru disaat yang sama pula terjadi penuntutan dari Under World, bukankah itu semua terdengar sangat aneh"

"Tumben sekali pikiranmu terbuka, Issei"

"Hei! Apa kau mengatakan jika selama ini aku ini adalah orang yang bodoh?!!"

"Bukankah kau itu memang idiot sejak awal?"

Touma dan Issei langsung saling bantah dan sali protes.

Sementara itu Sona terdiam akibat perkataan Issei sebelumnya yang menurut dia analisis Issei sangat akurat.

'Jika orang seperti Issei dapat menganalisa hal ini dengan sangat mudah bukankah itu sama saja jika Fraksi keluargaku dapat terancam bahaya jika hal ini terbukti dipersidangan. Terlebih lagi keterlibatan Fraksi kami dalam penculikan Riser Phenex'

Penyelidikan berakhir dengan jalan buntu setelah wawancara dengan Sona hanya berujung ke pertanyaan lain yaitu siapa si A itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Touma?"

Mereka berdua berjalan ditengah ramainya tokyo saat ini. Memilih untuk mencari tempat yang tepat untuk berdiskusi mereka berdua pun menemukan sebuah tempat yang tepat yaitu family cafe.

"Mengenai pembicaraan kita dengan Sona-san. Nampaknya apa yang kau katakan itu ada benarnya juga, Issei. Masalahnya apakah kita bisa melakukan sesuatu jika itu adalah hal sebenarnya?"

"hm... Kau benar Touma. Jadi bagaimana?"

Touma berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan kesimpulan.

"Kita hanya bisa berharap pada Tsuchimikado dalam hal ini"

"Tapi, bukankah Tsuchimikado-san masih pingsan akibat lukanya. Dan bagaimana bisa Tsuchimikado-san dapat mencari solusi untuk masalah ini, Touma?"

"Issei, Walaupun ia terlihat seperti orang yang mencurigakan. Tapi disaat-saat seperti inilah Tsuchimikado justru dapat memberikan solusi dengan otaknya yang hebat itu"

Ucap Touma dengan semua kenangan kejadian yang ia alami bersama Tsuchimikado.


End file.
